rise of the shinron
by calypso.felicity
Summary: this is a dark naruto fic. we many times see naruto doing anything for the village even though they don't give a shit about him. so i am going to make him strong but also smart not the moron from the original story. R&R. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the horrible Japanese that I have used. But I will not be using it more than absolute necessary. So don't except -kun, -chan or the other suffixes. On with the story.

Huff..huff..huff.. One could see an average looking four year old boy panting as he caught his breath from the long run that he had done. He didn't understand why, but his caretaker at the orphanage didn't give him enough food. She even beat him some times. Almost all the children that were older than him picked up on him. He had also seen the matrons working there simply turning a blind eye in these cases while they would immediately help any other child that faced such problem. He didn't understand why, but he knew one thing for sure; he was not well liked here. He looked at the packet of bread that he had stolen from the kitchen of the orphanage. He quickly closed the door to his room and filled a glass of water. He tore open the packet and took out a few pieces of bread and dipped them in the water and began eating them.

He had always felt bad when he saw other students milling around; playing together. He wanted to be with them. Play like them. He had seen a few of the children getting picked up by their new parents. All the children were made aware of what parents are and their importance in life. As orphans, they didn't have the luxury to know it on their own. He hoped that he would also get picked by some nice parents.

Since the past six months, he had started to understand his surroundings better and better. In these six months he had understood that rarely, if ever he saw someone who didn't hate him in the first glance. But they would suddenly start hating him as soon as they saw his face clearly. When he went to the public park, he was met with harsh stares. Adults would pick their children and leave the place. It all made it very clear to him that he was going to be hated for some or the other reason. Till six months ago, he had cried himself to sleep many times, but not now. He had resolved to understand everything and change things for himself. He would find a home. But unfortunately for the blue eyed blond, his life was going to get messy soon...for he was Mataratsu Naruto.

(Konoha → village hidden in the leaves, shinobi council)

In a circular room, many people sat on the sides looking at the single person sitting at the front. He was Sandaime Hokage of Konoha; Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as the Professor through the great shinobi nations. Hokage was the highest authority in the village of Konoha. Just like any other village leader of the main hidden villages, he was a kage level shinobi. Kage was the highest considered level a ninja can reach, but not many can achieve it. Thus it was a very rare occasion that he was having an unnecessary headache due to the arguing of the councilmen. The people surrounding him were all important figures in his village. They were all clan heads and the elders i.e. the retired and veteran warriors of the older generation.

Hiashi Hayuga was sitting closest to his right hand side and was the head of Hayuga clan; Fugaku Uchiha sat opposite him and was the head of the Uchiha clan. Beside Fugaku sat a man who looked completely bored, like he would rather sleep than be here at the moment. And that might as well have been true. He was Shikaku Nara the head of Nara clan; also known for producing the laziest yet smartest people in the village. Beside him sat Shibi Aburame the head of the Aburame clan. This clan was known for producing logical people and their closeness to bugs. Aburame actually held colonies of their chosen bugs within their bodies. Beside Hiashi was sitting the current head of the Inuzuka clan, Tsume Inuzuka. This clan was known for their closeness with their nin-dogs. These dogs grew quiet in size and could even perform jutsus. Beside her sat Inoichi Yamanaka, head of the Yamanaka clan. This was the clan of the mind readers. Inoichi was a very skilled individual when it came to his skills with his family jutsus. That is why he was the head of the interrogation department. He could literally rip out the necessary information out of his victims. Beside him sat his longtime friend, Chouza Akimichi clan head of the Akimichi clan. They were known for their physical strength. Ino-Shika-Cho was a team that earned great fame during last Great War. There were other clan heads as well from the lesser clans of Konoha. Right in front of the Hokage sat the elders of the council; Danzo and Koharu, his onetime team mates.

The reason for his current headache was simple, the blond boy that he had been trying to protect for so long. All the present members of the shinobi council knew what had happened almost 5 years ago. They were attacked by the lord of demons, Kyuubi no kitsune. It destroyed many lives then. Whatever they threw at it; it didn't even harm it. Even the sanin, greatest fighters after the Hokage failed to stop them even with their giant summons. They had a giant toad, a giant snake and a giant slug and the personal summon of the third Hokage monkey king Enma, a giant monkey. But nothing succeeded in holding it for long. As a final resort, their Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the demon in a newborn child.

He summoned the death god himself to do the deed. But the death god needed payment, so he took Minato's soul as the payment. That is when Sarutobi was once more elected back to his old job as the Hokage. Only two people were aware of the child's lineage, Sarutobi and his student, Jiriya of the sanin who was Minato's teacher. Naruto's Father was none other than Minato himself and his mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was head of the Uzumaki clan and known as the red death of Konoha. She died during child birth as she was already bed ridden with disease halfway through the pregnancy and couldn't make it to the end. But for safety of the child, Hiruzen and Jiriya changed his last name. Both his parents had acquired a great many enemies in their life time. If the news of their child had gotten out of the village, then the poor kid would have had to face assassination attempts since he wouldn't even remember. But that didn't change the fact that people knew what he held. They had seen it happening in front of them and many were deeply wounded by the losses they had suffered at the hands of the fox. And they wanted an outlet for their anger and frustration. 'At least the kid hadn't been beaten, yet.' Hiruzen thought sadly.

To keep Naruto's lineage hidden, his name was changed to Mataratsu Naruto. It saved him from the external attacks on him. But he was still scorned by the village. People wanted to see him dead while the shinobi knew better. Due to the death god's seal, the demon within Naruto wouldn't break free on its own. But now they considered him to be a weapon of Konoha. That was partially true. With the power of the strongest of bijuu, he could literally escalate Konoha to best standing status. As of now, the strongest shinobi village was Kumogakure no Sato or also known as Kumo. They were the only force that lasted against Konoha in last Great War. They were equals in the battle field. With the 3 sanin, Sarutobi, Minato and Kushina as Konoha's greatest assets while Kumo had their Sandaime Raikage (Hokage equivalent) A , his brother B also known as Killer bee, the eight tailed jinchuriki (human sacrifice or demon container) and the now deceased jinchuriki of two tailed demon Nibi no Nekometa. With the power of two tailed beasts, Kumo was more than enough to give Konoha a run for their money. If it hadn't been for Minato holding the speed freak of a taijutsu user A, it would have been devastating. A was just as much feared as was Minato for his speed. Those two had the power to literally destroy armies on their own. While Minato had his prized creation, flying thunder god; A was able to match him with pure speed. It was said that he had mastered lightning manipulation to such a degree, that he could literally transform into a lightning bolt.

But as of now, no village was in any condition to attack others. The only one with the power to destroy Konoha had lost their retired Nedaime Raikage who died sealing the two tailed beast in a new host as the old one was dying of old age. Thus the new Container was not up to the task of participating in an open war yet. And even though Konoha lost a lot of forces in Kyuubi attack, they only lost their Hokage of the time, Minato. All other main power houses were still alive and good. So it would take all the nations time to prepare for war as they had taken the biggest beatings in the war with the exception of Konoha and Kumo. Thus they had time to get back to their strength. And Naruto would be the easiest way to get their power back. All councilmen were here for the exact reason. All of them wanted Naruto to be trained and made into a weapon that would destroy Konoha's enemies.

Finally with a sigh, Sarutobi rose from his seat. He raised his hand and the noise immediately dropped down to barely whispers.

"If that is the will of the council, then so be it. Naruto Mataratsu would be raised to be a weapon of Konoha when he turns of age 6." with that he left the room in a sunshin. When he got back to his home, he collapsed on his bed and held his face in his hands. 'Forgive me Minato, Kushina and Naruto. I couldn't do more than what I have. Forgive me.'

While Naruto was still cooped up in his room, he looked at his eyes again in the half broken mirror. They had changed color six months ago from their light blue to dark blue that they were now. He could see a very thin silver ring surrounding his pupils as well. He wasn't sure what had happened, but understood that they have changed. You had to look very carefully to actually see the ring. He also knew why he was getting more mature by the minute. The change in his eyes had somehow made him understand, know the world a bit better. His perception has increased on the basic most level. He only hoped that no-one would notice it. He took a deep breath and decided to visit the library. At least there he may get some valuable information. No one got out of their way to make his life miserable there. He knew that there must have been a number of shinobi close-by. The general knowledge about the shinobi was available in the library.

He mused back at the last few months. He had luckily taught himself to read and right. Most of the teachers didn't pay much attention to him but he learned from watching others. He paid the utmost attention to the lectures. He had tried to gain their attention by trying to answer their questions, but they never gave him a chance. With time, he relented. He simply decided to learn and not pay attention to anything else. All the children were admitted to reading and writing lectures. It was for students from age 4-7. At 7 they were given option to join shinobi academy or normal school in the village. He had decided to be a shinobi as it had always caught his attention. Doing those cool things like spewing fire from his mouth or breaking trees with punches. But in these last months he had seen the shinobi practicing. He had seen a green spandex wearing man running across the village borders several times. Then he saw the man punching a boulder repeatedly until it cracked and fell in multiple pieces. After that he immediately went for the next boulder. He understood that he would have to go through such rigorous training if he wanted to be a shinobi of great caliber.

He came out of his musings and entered the library. He went to the shinobi section of the library and started to browse through the different section. He picked up a book on Konoha history and one on basics of shinobi training. He spent a few hours there. By the time he stepped out, it was already evening. He stated his walk back towards the orphanage. When he got back, he lowered his head and walked back into his room. He hadn't wanted to see everyone's hate-filled gaze on him. When he closed the door to his room, he finally relaxed and let loose a long breath.

He reflected on what he had learned about Konoha. He came to know the three sanin, their current and past Hokage. About the will of fire that was Konoha's motto. He also read about the well-known abilities of all the Hokages and a few of the well-known shinobi. He read about the first Hokage – Hashirama Senju and his ability to create wood. Second Hokage – Tobirama Senju and his ability to create water out of nothing. He learned about the Uchiha legend, Madara Uchiha. He was the only known Uchiha to ever activate the second level of Sharingan, the Uchiha clan Dojutsu also known as the Mangekyo Sharingan. He read about the known abilities of the said Dojutsu. It could create an eternal being around the user as an ultimate defense. He could also spew the eternal flames of Ameterasu from his left eye. It also increased the basic advantages of the Dojutsu. Naruto also saw a vague picture of the Mangekyo in the book; it was like a three bladed shuriken. The normal Sharingan was also shown beside it. It was a picture of an eye without pupil. Instead of the pupil it had three tomoes in the eye. It was said to be the fully matured Sharingan. It also said that at the time of activation, it had only one tomoe. He also read about the famed user of the Bykugan Dojutsu, Nibaru Hayuga. The Dojutsu gave its user 360 degree vision. They could also see the tenketsu points of a person. With simple taps of finger they could beat their opponents. The Dojutsu was a pupil less white eye. When activated, the veins connected to the eye bulged. One could easily activate it by sending a constant flow of chakra to the eye. He also read about many other noteworthy characters from Konoha and their abilities. He also read about the summons that had been in Konoha and who they were used by.

He had also done a little reading on his basics of shinobi book. Here he got to know about chakra. He understood that it was part spiritual and part physical. He understood that it took a long time to actually access the chakra. That is why the shinobi academy took four years to complete and yet only a few jutsu were taught. Most children from clans started to study for their shinobi careers earlier than the children of civilians. They were home taught by the age of six in accessing chakra. It was actually easy, in theory at least. They had to meditate and use one of the basic hand seals, the ram seal and try to search for that feeling of chakra. It was different for everyone so they had to find it on their own. So Naruto decided to start it as soon as he could. That would be tomorrow. He also decided to start training his body. He was really average and that was NOT good for a shinobi. He had to be better, he had to be best. Thus with the thoughts of getting better and finding a home for him, he drifted off to sleep early.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this!

**A/N:** there is a poll please vote. Its for the pairing. It may end up with Naruto x multi. Pm me if you want to suggest someone else. But it should be a non konoha person. On with the story!

3 months later...

Naruto strode through the busy streets of Konoha. It was getting closer to 5 pm and streets in the market district were starting to get busier. He was currently using a henge jutsu that transformed him into normal civilian looking kid. He had a bit of shopping to do.

Reaching at a food stall, he asked the owner "how much for these?" as he pointed his finger at apples.

"they are 230 yen per kg, how much would you like?" the owner of the stall asked with a smile.

"Give me a Kg please." Naruto replied with a fake smile. Knowing that the man never was actually smiling at him but at the henge. If he had been in his true form, he would have been yelled at. It had happened before.

Quickly taking the fruits and giving the money out of what he had saved, he took of towards the orphanage. He was in his room in less than under a hour.

He started eating the apples whiles thinking over the progress that he had made till now. It was good enough in his eyes. With just a few months of self training, he was able to access his chakra. He had to agree though, that it was difficult to sit in one position for kami knows how long and do nothing. Yet the results; they were there for him to see.

He had been practicing for last three months in the forest near the village. He knew that the ninja that did patrol along the extremities of the village never came near this part of the village. It was an abandoned base of sorts that he had stumbled upon. There were many rooms but he hadn't dared venture deeper after he had accidentally tripped a ninja wire and three Kunai had been logged in his right forearm. He had bit his inner cheek just not to scream. He had done it before when he had been beaten in the orphanage. He was lucky that he had, tripped, else it would have been his head. But there he had also witnessed something new about himself. When he had removed the kunai and washed the wound he had seen the wounds start closing almost immediately. He knew that he wouldn't have seen it with his old eyes. It was due to the clarity that these new eyes provided. He understood that he had great regeneration capacities. After that he had strayed away from the insides of the base. Instead opting to stay at the outer part. He had then started to do push ups and sit ups. He had to say that he was a failure in the beginning. He had barely made 20 of both before getting sore all over. Then he had meditated. It had been a bit difficult but quickly got a hang of it. Instead of thinking about nothing as the book had suggested, he had centered his thoughts around a black inferno. Whenever he felt his mind wandering, he would think about pushing his thoughts in the inferno. It took him 5 hours to get out of his meditation. But he felt a lot better. After that he walked a few rounds in the area in the base that he was comfortable with.

This is the regime that he had been following till now. After a month and a half of it, he was able to access his chakra. It was dark blue in color. But he had read that it was supposed to be light blue in color. When one made very concentrated effort to access it they can see it swirling around their body. It had been exhausting. He had held the ram seal for around 20 minutes before falling on his knees. It had hurt but he didn't even have enough energy to actually complain. Besides, there wasn't anyone who would have listened to him anyway. After that he had continued to do that everyday. He would try to hold it for longer and less concentration. By the end of three months, he was able to summon chakra like a second skin on his body. He didn't know if it was common exercise or not. He hadn't gotten anything on how to control chakra but luckily for him, he had heard a Jonin of the village telling his genin team about learning to walk on trees to better their chakra control. He had used the same principle to walk on th trees close by. It had taken him better part of the last month to get it down.

He was now capable of climbing trees without the use of hands. But it had been difficult. He had to constantly push a stream of chakra through his feet. Even a small lapse in concentration would stop the flow and he would drop down. That had been actually helpful. He had learned to use trees to slow down his descend by grabbing the branches. It hadn't been pretty though. His hands had gotten scratches all over them, he bled every day to try and grab the branches whenever he was falling. It was still better than falling on his back or worst... head, it had happened once, luckily, he had fallen from only a small height. By now he was able to walk on the surface of trees and walls with ease. He could even pull out some aerial maneuvers while using a kunai and battling on the tree.

But the most bizarre thing he had faced yet was in his mind. Whenever he meditated, he started to hear a voice, it would threaten him with with death and throw him out of his concentration. But it happened only when he felt like he was reaching some barrier in his mind. He of course couldn't see anything, but his instincts had been telling him so. He only wished that he had a friend. He still was a child. He knew he was growing faster, but it didn't change the fact that he was a child and was lonely. He had met a girl; she had her black hair tied in buns and wore a pink dress. She had spoken to him, finding him alone in the park. But once she knew his name, she had left.

He sighed. Thinking about it had made angry. He knew, he knew that the children were told by their parents to stay away from him. He had seen them doing so in front of him. It had hurt then, but it only served to anger him now.

He again thought of his training to get those depressing thoughts away. He had learned two jutsus. One was kawarimi jutsu. It was used to switch places. The other was henge. The transformation jutsu. During this training he had found out that he had more chakra than it was supposed to for those his age. It was because he could see more chakra in his henge. A lot of chakra simply was wasted in air. He could feel it; and yet he lasted longer than most genin would. Thus he tried to make his control better. He had read about the three basic jutsus and the necessary things for each of them. The last of them was bunshin jutsu. It was the most difficult for him. It required the minimal amount of chakra. And even with his best efforts, he still pumped too much chakra. He always tried to do a few clones, they always appeared deformed, missing a limb or simply looking dead. Then he had tried to make multiple clones. It had worked...sort of. Some were fine clones but some still looked dead.

He was again struck at his control part. He didn't know how to improve his own chakra control. He was mulling over a few ideas, he could try to walk on water, a non-uniform surface. It would definitely help. But it would be difficult as well. He decided to try that. It was also possible that he could use his chakra to make a shield of sorts and try to maintain it with minimal force. Or make one with enough chakra that it would be visible and slowly lessen the chakra input to the shield. It would be a good workout for his chakra and help him increase his chakra capacity. He had to also become more stealthy and deceiving. THAT was the most important aspect of being a ninja. He took a deep breath and concentrated. He had gotten down his time to make his chakra shield to 5 second. But that was more than a seasoned Ninja would need to disable him or worse...kill him. Thus he was trying to lower the time required. But even with all this, he needed a partner to practice. Without practice, he didn't know where he stood in terms of skill. He had no proper training in ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. He couldn't even learn genjutsu due to his lack of chakra control. He could only increase his physical endurance for taijutsu. He had nothing to learn ninjutsu from, only the basic three jutsu required in shinobi academy were available. The taijutsu stance given was also basic and he had already gone through those. Without practice, there wouldn't be any improvement. He would have to wait till he joined shinobi academy to get practical sparring done.

His first year in the read and write program was over and he would start his next year in 20 days. The starting date was 12th august. He had a good grasp of spoken and written language. He would soon turn 5. His birthday was 10th October. He decided to take a few days easy on his physical training and do some field work. See how other genin and such acted, worked. He was aware that genin worked together in teams of three with a jonin sensei. He had already finished his apples and thus decided to henge and do a round around Konoha and go to sleep early.

The next day...

he woke up early as usual and did his morning rituals. He was glad that he was at least given enough water to wash himself properly and brush his teeth. 'then again, they wouldn't want me stinking like shit an walking around them.' he thought bitterly.

He stealthily exited the apartment with the money pouch that contained his savings. Luckily for him, their head care taker was indifferent with him. Thus he was given his daily allowances properly. After coming out of the area, he entered a nearby alley, and henged in the usual form that he took. He didn't change much, his hair was black and they laid back instead of staying straight like always. His most distinctive features, the whisker marks on his cheek vanished. His eyes turned to a deep brown color. His voice got a little deeper and his height increased by 4 or so inches. He stepped out of the alley and walked towards the shinobi district. He could see many shinobi related stores. Kunai, shuriken and throwing knives, swords etc. were on display. He also read about several scrolls, scrolls that could be used to store things. He decided to buy a few. But when inquired, it turned out that they were not so cheap. He only bought one. It was a medium length scroll. It had some bizarre design on it. He was told to put some chakra on the 'seal' as the design was called. He had read about seals but was completely unaware of what they looked like. But now he had a vague idea at least.

He then sneaked closer to a gap between two buildings and modified his henge. He changed his cloths to that of normal genin without the headband. He then went to a store that sold books on fuinjutsu i.e. the study of seals. He brought two of the beginner ones. Luckily, books were cheaper than the actual seal products. It seemed that the actual art of fuinjutsu was very difficult and only a few people ever showed interest in it. The only current seal masters in konoha were Hiruzen Sarutobi the hokage, and one of his students Jiriya of the sanin. Also, it was said that the elder Danzo was a seal master as well. After getting his books, he stored them in his new storage scroll. While he was about to exit the store, he saw sheets of yellowed papers. The store keeper was cutting them in small square shapes.

He asked the shopkeeper about them out of curiosity. "What are these for?"

Store owner looked at him and said "these are chakra papers, they are used for checking elemental affinity. Don't you know?"

Instead of panicking, Naruto shook his head negative and said "No, I am in second year of the academy. I was just curious."

the shopkeeper nodded in understanding and told him the price and how to check the affinities. Naruto brought 5 of them as the affinities increased with time and he may need to check his affinities again. He put them in his scroll as well. He had used a total of 7 ryu. A ryu was equal to 100 yen.

With that he exited the store. He put the scroll in his pant pocket. He then walked out in search of the training grounds. He again quickly changed back to his previous henge and started to walk in the direction of the training grounds.

He slowly walked around the grounds, saw and heard what was being said to the children. He could almost make out all the words spoken if he could see the lips of the one speaking. His exceptional perception gave him this ability. He had to refine it though. His eyes, it would seem, were not at their peak; just like him. He would have to sharpen th skills that he already had. He would learn something new when he did, but he had to stay at top in what he knew.

After making a complete round across the grounds, he had gathered enough information. He had seen a jonin giving papers to his students and them channeling their chakra in their respective papers. The genins learned their affinities. One was fire and two were earth. He saw the same thing with a few other teams. He also learned a few exercises for fire, earth and water elements. But everything else was almost exactly what he did or even less for ninjutsu. These genins had been out for only a month or so, so it was expected. But he had to say, their taijutsu was very good at least compared to him. He doubted that he could match them in pure taijutsu. He also resolved to take his chakra control to another level so that he could actually practice in genjutsu. He also had to learn a way to stop genjutsu from affecting him at all. They were most dangerous. Even a seconds distraction could mean life or death.

He had seen some red eyed girl put a genjutsu on her sensei in their practice. The sensei had used a ram hand seal and pushed a pulse of chakra through his own body to disrupt the chakra entering his system. He could see the flow of chakra in minor details but understood its working on a deeper level. He could make his chakra keep pulsing within his body, it would disrupt anything entering in his chakra system or he could make a permanent chakra shield like a second skin. But this option had a drawback. It would give opening to the opponent when he, naruto himself was using a jutsu. The first option was a better one as it would be helpful in his chakra control as well. Thus with that decided, he quickened his pace and walked back towards the orphanage.

Once back in the orphanage, he put the scroll under his bed. He didn't want it to get in anyones hands. He then decided to take a quick wash and do some meditation. He did just that. He came back from his sub-conscious to consciousness after about two hrs. then he started to study on the book on fuinjutsu that he had bought. He then integrated fuinjutsu in his training regime. He also started the exercise to move his chakra around itself. It turned to be more taxing than he had thought. It was also painful. It felt like something within him was rearranging. It was very painful to say the least. Luckily he had read that experimenting with chakra have had dangerous consequences. So he had put a gag in his mouth and bit on it before starting with the process so as not to alert anyone.

1 year later...

He knew it would be difficult. It had taken him almost 6 moths of blood sweat and tears to do it properly; But it proved to be very good. His experimenting with turbulence in his chakra had the desired results. He was now doing it without any conscious effort. His chakra control had gone off the roof. Where as before he had difficulty in making proper bunshin even if he tried to make 50 or so, the power he put had been more than necessary and disrupted the bunshin. Now he could make 3 or more perfect bunshin with ease. He was easily able to do walking on water. He could even make some complicated moves on the surface without sinking. He was also able to learn how to use Kunai and shuriken properly. His aim was very good. He had started to hunt in close vicinity to the base. It had been difficult but he learned. He had made a few more rounds around the shinobi district. Due to him able to hunt, he was saving more money than he did before. He had enough to buy the basic most shinobi things. His study in seals had also had desired results. His better understanding made him learn the art very fast. Although he hadn't made any real seals, he knew that he could make them if need be. The only thing he lacked was the tools; the special paper and the special ink. Ink was easy to make. The easiest available ink is blood. But he really didn't want to bleed enough to gather the required amount. Blood was best used for the more complex seals any way.

He knew the construct for exploding tags, training weight seals, storage scrolls and some modifications of them. He was fascinated with the storage scrolls. It was a high level fuinjutsu. It involved dimensional rips. Some of it was over his head. Even with the advantage of his eyes, he didn't understand these concepts. He needed an actual teacher for them. Or at least some one to explain those concepts better to him. Now he understood why hirashini of the fourth hokage was never replicated. It was one of the most complicated seals in existence. Although he was sure that he could replicate the resengan of the fourth if he had a basic idea of how it worked. It was because he had taken his chakra manipulation to a new level for him self. He could make chakra bombs and drills with pure manipulation of raw chakra. He had heard of some one named Kakashi having made a move with pure lightning chakra manipulation.

He had also learned about his chakra affinities. He had wind and lightning affinities. He was surprised. He had gotten to know that many genin didn't even have one. The paper had split in two and both parts had wrinkled. He had committed to learning wind affinity as lightning was more dangerous. He would handle it when he had a good grasp of wind. Experimenting on wind was definitely less dangerous as it would only affect his external psyche if failed; while failing in lightning would mean danger of frying his own inside. Although he still did the basic most exercise for lightning. He could generate sparks on his fingers. If he didn't practice this one, then it would become very difficult due to both wind and lightning being opposing elements.

Putting all his progress aside, he had gone through the worst thing he could have in this village.

Flashback...

On his fifth birthday...

he had decided to go to the park. He had not been in a henge. That was his biggest mistake. It was the day of the Kyuubi attack. People celebrated the day. It was like a grand festival in the village. Until now he had never been out on this particular day. He hadn't even understood its significance for himself much less for the village till today. But he would learn it today.

He had already learned in library how the fourth hokage had died while killing the demon. He foolishly decided that people would let him be. But when people started noticing him, the atmosphere grew colder. If looks could kill, he would have been dead over and over again. He gulped and decided to go back. It was night time and many of the shinobi were there as well. He knew that he couldn't take them all. And he wasn't in the mood to show off his skills. It might actually make them attack him with the intent to kill instead of just hurt.

But when he started to go back, he was being followed by a mob. Many of the people were coming after him. He could sense them. He started to run the footsteps also quickened. He felt a few kunai and shuriken being thrown at him. He evaded them. But one cut through his cloak's lower part. He started to run even faster. He had to get out! He knew if push came to shove, he would take down as many as he can with him. He luckily had more stamina than the villagers and most of the mob was left behind. But it was getting more dangerous, as of now his pursuers were all ninja. They hadn't really started to attack him. Only a few shuriken and Kunai. He took a glance back. 'They are getting closer!' he thought with panic. In his panic, he slipped and fell face first in the dirt road. He groaned, he had forgotten one of the basic rules of shinobi life; always be aware of your surroundings. and he was now surrounded.

"how pathetic. Is the demon trying to deceive us by showing a facade of a child?"

"Nahaha.. I think its not at full power yet. The fourth did a number on it after all."

"but we cannot kill it. It is supposed to become a weapon of Konoha."

"do you think it wise to let it gain power?"

"Well... I think it is bound in this body and mind... and Danzo-sama is known for creating weapons for Konoha before."

"That is true... And having Kyuubi as a weapon would make us the top force... So lets just kick it and have some fun for a while."

there were approving noises to the comment, and with that the torture began.

Naruto had gained his footing and was standing awkwardly looking at them; scared. He was really scared in the beginning. But he was assured of his survival with the last two comments. 'At least I would not die here today.' he thought. But he was confused with other comments. Kyuubi, demon, fourth, weapon, Danzo... he couldn't make head or tail of it. And he didn't have time to.

They started to punch and kick him. He felt sore all over. He knew a few of them were jonin. He would have been dead if they had actually wanted him to be. Especially with him not retaliating. He resigned himself to his fate. Blood flew from his mouth and broken nose. A few of his teeth were knocked out. But he hadn't screamed yet. His chakra control exercise had been more painful on a deeper level. These were just superficial wounds that would heal within an hour. But it was a mistake. He should have faked pain. Because the next comments froze him.

" What's happening? Why isn't the Kyuubi screaming!"

"I think it likes pain."

"Or maybe it has a higher pain tolerance."

"So what to do?"

Their voices were impatient. The last one spoke.

"Then let give it some shock! Or maybe burn it?"

There was laughter. And then Naruto's world exploded in pain and he screamed like there was no tomorrow. Volts upon volts of electricity charged through him. His nerves were on fire. He spasmed. Then he felt like he was being burnt. His skin was smoking. Luckily he had curled up in a ball and his face was saved from the burns. His chakra shield that he had created to protect fell. It had been lowering the affects of the jutsus until now. But his complete control was blown to bits. It continued till he was unconscious. He was sure it might have continued afterwards.

flashback ends...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this! Do I have to repeat myself?

**A/N:** well this is the new chapter in the series. The last chapter put some light on Naruto's intellect. Even though he is advanced, he is still 5 year old. Just an intelligent 5 yr old. Anyway, on with the story!

That day had been the last straw. He was going to make Konoha feel his pain. He had been unconscious for next 2 weeks. He had inquired as much to the hospital staff that had been around him when he awoke. He had been badly burnt. His insides were almost fried till nothing but a paste was left. But he had survived. And he knew why. Why all of this happened and why his survival rate was high.

It all made sense to him though. Fourth hokage had not killed the Kyuubi, he had sealed it within him. He contained a demon, not just a demon but the strongest one of them in him. He was a prison for the Kyuubi. And now he was going to be turned into a weapon, a mindless puppet for Konoha that harnessed the power of the Kyuubi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He would be dammed, if he let himself become a pet. He knew a Danzo person was going to be handling him. And so Danzo must have a way to control or at least suppress the power of the Kyuubi. He had read that the only things that could directly affect the yokai of a demon in a jinchuriki are very few. One was the mokuton ability of the shodai Hokage; second was the chakra of the Uzumaki clan; third is the eternal mangekyo sharingan; and last is seals.

Mokuton was supposed to be lost after the shodai and never seen. It was possible that it might be active in someone else after all, all it needed was mastery over water and earth element and natural chakra. Natural chakra was usually not accessible by humans. Only the summons could use it. But as it is known of the toad sage Jiriya; he had trained for the use of natural chakra. He was trained by the toads that he summons. The actual learning is risky and one may turn into stone or in the animal training them and permanently loose their mind. So it is possible that this sage chakra as it is called can help control the Biju's yokai. There was a Senju still alive in the known circles, Tsunade of the sanin she has perfect chakra control and monstrous strength. She could dent even the still walls. So he wouldn't deny the possible existence of a mokuton user.

Chakra of the uzumaki lan was a special thing. He had found out that the chakra from people of this clan was denser and dark blue in color. Everyone else had blue colored chakra. It was said that this clan was descended from angels. Thus why they had abnormally large chakra since birth and why their chakra could suppress jinchuriki. Mito Uzumaki was a prime example. A fuinn master and an uzumaki. She was able to seal the Kyuubi within herself. No one had succeded in achieving this since her. But these things looked too coincidental to him. He was chosen as a jinchuriki. He had abnormally large chakra reserves and lastly he had dark blue chakra. All of this pointed that he was an Uzumaki. Then it raised another question; why was this hidden from him?

As far as eternal mangekyo was concerned, there hasn't been a single user of the mangekyo after the founder of the uchiha clan. So the possibility of Eternal mangekyo was far less and unlike sage chakra and mokuton, this can't be learned. It had to be hereditary. So he would guess that the possibility of this was very very small. Although, mangekyo may be able to control the biju power in the jinchuriki as long as it was within the jinchuriki. He doubted if the mangekyo would last long against a free biju. And it wasn't even known, how the eternal mangekyo is activated.

The last thing was seals. The very method that was used to seal the biju inside him. Usually 1 to 5 tailed beasts could be sealed into a non living weapon. But above them, you needed a human sacrifice. Normal animals wouldn't suffice. Their brain was not enough matured or would never mature to the level that it was required. Now six and seven tailed could be sealed without any sacrificial sealing. But when it comes to it, 8 and nine tails required far more power for the sealing. For the first time when it had been sealed, Kyuubi had been suppressed with both mokuton and uzumaki chakra. Three of the deciding factors had been needed to seal it off for that time. Knowing that there was no one suitable for the sealing, Mito had left the village so that when she died and Kyuubi was set free, it wouldn't make Konoha it's first target. But second time around, there had been only one option, sealing. But Minato... the fourth hokage had no way of suppressing the the biju's power. There was only one way. Bring even greater power in the play. So he did. Naruto had heard something about death god summoning. If within the jurisdiction, it gave you what desired. Kyuubi could have been banished to hell. But it held enough power to come back in less than a years time. So it was decided to seal the demon. Death god himself had come and sealed the Kyuubi in him. And as a price of it's services, it took the soul of the user. It had been the only foolproof way to make sure the Kyuubi wouldn't come out any time soon. Similar to the sealing methods, there were seals to control the demonic Yokai from entering in his chakra network. With the possibility that Danzo might be a seal master; it was the most likely.

Naruto heaved a sigh. He had decided to play along. He would show some resistance in the beginning then feint like he was breaking. He knew that a yamanaka clan member would not be made to go into his mind-scape. As he had found out right after the time of the 'accident' that happened with him; the Kyuubi was sitting on the edge of his mind. Any one entering had to go past it. And it was doubtful if anything would go past it.

When he had awoken right after falling unconscious, he had first laid his eyes on a forest that stretched eternally on all the sides of him. He then had started to hear the voice. It was now clear and booming. It felt like his whole being was getting torn apart and then reforming. Right in front of him then came a very very large fox. Its fur red as blood and 9 tails swirling behind him. Its yellow eyes slitted and larger than him. It was easily at least 700 ft long and 200 ft high. Its humongous face a few feet apart from his. He felt terror run through his body. Like a primal instinct telling him to die. They were separated by large bars of metal. Each bar must have been at least as thick as his head. He felt like there were tons of weight put on him. He couldn't even move. He couldn't even breath properly. He felt like he should just kill himself to get out of his misery. As suddenly as it had come, the oppressing feeling left. The Kyuubi spoke "Welcome! Welcome Naruto matarartsu, welcome."

the only thing that he could say was "huh?"

He was completely thrown off the loop when the Kyuubi laughed. But suddenly it started to snarl at him. It sent a wave of pulsing corrupting red yokai at him. But it splashed against the metal cage. That was when he recalled what he had heard the attackers say. That was when he started to connect the dots. After that it was more or less a cursing match between kyuubi and him. Slowly he understood that he had been chosen as a sacrifice. He wasn't sure who his parents had been. Were they killed in the attack? Did they abandon him because of the demon being sealed inside him? Why was he chosen? Was he an orphan from the very beginning? These were the questions that swirled in his mind.

After he had calmed down; he gathered his wits. Deciding that his parents were only a matter of past, he resolved to give Konoha what it deserved. He would deliver their judgment. He would learn from them and then use it against them. He was assured that he was going to be put under heavy seals. To control him. So he was going to make seals that would counter them.

Secrecy seals were sure to be put on him. Then there must be something akin to cage-bird seal to punish him. He had heard that Hayuga family made a regular use of them. He had even seen a non branded member using it on the other one to inflict pain. He would also be subjected to physical torture; to break his mind and make him the perfect tool. One that would work without questions. He would also be subjected to genjutsu to break his mind and make him ready for being konoha's weapon. He was also aware that he may be sexually tortured or harassed making him apathetic to such advances. After all, It wouldn't do good to have a weapon that would fall for the first pretty girl it saw. Most of the kunoichi were good looking anyway. So that was also a matter he would have to ready himself for. They may do something to him to break him mentally completely. But what, he was not sure.

Naruto sighed. He had a lot to prepare. He was NOT going to become a tool, at least not for the ungrateful bastards of konoha. He didn't know when he would be taken for his 'training'. He decided to start preparing his counter seals. His eyes had strengthened since the accident and they were almost completely silver instead of the normal white. They had somehow been forced to grow in the two weeks that he had been unconscious. Luckily he hadn't been putting chakra in his eyes and that had saved the discloser of his dojutsu. It had ultimately made him grow faster in mentality and understand things even better.

He was also aware that he was being watched by ninja's. He had observed it since after the 'accident'. Being as close to chakra as he is; it was pretty impossible to stay hidden from him. He had devised a method to trick them. It had taken him almost 2 and a half month to come up with it. Whenever he had to go out and train, he would make a clone. But this was no ordinary clone. He had to use his blood to make this clone. He used a seal that he himself had come-up with. It would give the clone a proper chakra network. Even the all seeing eye of the hayuga would be fooled. They would see a proper functioning chakra network. Thus considering it to be the real one. He would pump almost half of his considerable chakra into it. It would last for 10 days easily. It could do all the things that he could. Although, the required amount of blood was nothing to scoff at. It took almost half a bucket to make just one. And it required his own blood to create the his clone. Thus it was a strenuous activity. Out of the ten days that he was granted, he would have only 9. a whole days worth time was required to properly construct it. He would make it do normal things like running and push-ups and sit-ups that was normal for children wanting to be ninja.

He had to stop his training till the time he came up with the trick it. After that he had started to train in earnest. He would train till he dropped down out of exhaustion. It was mostly physical as he didn't know much what to use his chakra for. He had made some jutsu by himself with wind chakra. They were simple to do but required a bit more chakra than genin could safely use in one go. But he was all right with it. He was beyond a genin in terms of his skills. He was genin in only taijutsu and genjutsu. His wind attacks were good. He even had started with advanced lightning jutsu but it was far behind his wind manipulation though. He even had a few ideas of using the lightning element to increase his speed. Putting chakra in our muscles magnifies their capacity. If he used an element actually associated with speed, it will easily give many folds better results. But he had to be aware not to use it too much or it may damage his muscle tissue.

Although, he probably wouldn't have to worry about it due to his fast healing factor. He actually got the idea from the infamous lightning armor of the raikage. All raikages till now had been known for their unnatural mastery of the lightning element. He wanted to take it a step ahead. They could cover themselves in lightning and increase their speed to unnatural levels. That is why they could easily match up with hirashini of the fourth hokage. What it would require is to strengthen his muscles or they would be destroyed. He had thus started to use seals to increase his weight. He had modified the training weight seal and come up with gravity-muscles seal array. What it did, is increase the gravitational field around him. He would feel his whole body weight increase. It only required a bit of chakra to be pushed into the seal to change the power of the field or deactivate the seal. The other effect it had, was to break the muscle tissues. Whenever his muscles were destroyed, more denser ones would grow back. He had to be sure to keep this effect lowered as he didn't want to put too much strain on himself and too much faith in the healing factor.

As of now, he was having twice the force of the gravity. His endurance had only increased with the muscle seal array. He was pretty sure that he was the only one who could do this, what with the unnatural healing and all. But there was a drawback. There always is. Once he got used to the given weight, he had to train his natural speed and strength when releasing the seals. His reaction time was blown to bits as his mind wasn't used to sudden change in speed when releasing the gravity field. Plus when released, he held no control over his own muscles. Due to their strengthening by the other seal, he put more force behind every action and it some times broke things. Thus he released the seals every weekend and practiced at his normal speed and strength. He didn't want to be caught off-guard. He decided to increase the field effect now as he had gotten used to it after these 2 months.

It had been a total of 6 months since the 'accident'. He was hoping that he wouldn't need to act along and could just walk away. But he wasn't experienced. And he couldn't afford freezing in the middle of a battle against enemies that may attack him if he left the village. He would also have to make a statement before leaving that showed him as a force not to be trifled with.

His current project was to create a seal that would nullify any other seal put on him after this one was applied. It was turning more challenging than he had thought. The complexity behind it was really high. He had to connect it with his whole chakra network. It would be like a restore mechanism; once activated, It would cleanse anything foreign that was not there in his system at that time. He also had to make sure that he could add new seals and they wont be cleansed with the others. So a way for him to put a seal later on was necessary.

'Argh!' he cursed again. He was loosing his free time by second and yet he was no where near the solution.

'I really hope I get it done before whatever is to come, comes.' he thought.

The only good thing that happened was the fact that he had gotten deeper inside of the base. He had found a few rooms filled with corpses. They were tied to the walls with chains. Some were put on some unknown devices. This all looked like they were being experimented on. He found a few notes on the tables. There were notes. It was something to do with a cursed seal. He got the gist of it. He understood that it boosted a persons chakra system. The person marked would get a boost in their chakra and go through physical transformation in the latter stages. But he had only the basic knowledge of the seal. There were no notes on the seal itself thus it was a guess work. The experiments were tests to channel the foreign chakra into a person. But he was sure, such seals must have a downside. A sudden boost in chakra and transformation in greater physical condition was too good to b true without any downsides. And he was also sure that this was a very old base. Probably the one used when creating the basic layout of the cursed seal. He had also cleared the base. So now he had a good space to practice. He also had found a large number of tools lying around. There were a few notes on medical jutsus as well. 'must have been to t each someone to treat the injured and possibly save some of them.' he mused. Now he had a variety of medical jutsus to learn from.

Four months later...

He had only two months left till his next birthday. But he had finally created his best creation so far. The nullifying seal. he could put seals on himself without any worry of losing it after the activation of nullifying seal. Although, it would require similar sacrifice to turn off all the modifications done to his chakra network that were needed when making them. It was the ultimate seal. He had taken the idea from his own seal. So if any sacrifice was given to put the seal on him, then he would be compelled to do the same sacrifice except death, the seal would force him to kill the closest thing to him at the time if necessary. But he was doubtful that any sacrificial seals would even be put on him.

Before applying the seal he had put a few seals on his own body. Two modified storage scrolls on his shoulder blades and two on his each forearm. After that he had applied the nullifying seal on himself. He had made his blood clone do the deed. The clone had expelled as soon as it had put its all power into the seal.

The only thing he had to prepare for was torture. He had devised a plan for that as well. His greater chakra control granted him the ability to target each and every muscle in his body. But for that, he needed to understand everything about every part of his body. He had bought a few books on human anatomy for that. He was still studying them. He could stop the connection of his pain receptors on his hands from his brain. He was now studying for doing the same with his legs. It wasn't to say that it wasn't painful. He had to cut himself up every time to check if he was doing right or not. And even though he healed faster, he really didn't want to be cut up for experimentations like he was doing now. The minor healing jutsus he studied from the notes were coming handy though.

Two months had passed in a similar routine. He had reduced his workload and instead focused on his torture nullifying technique. He had succeeded in controlling his pain receptors. He could stop the pain in any part of his body. He wasn't proficient; but it would do. He took a deep breath. He knew...any day now...any day he might be whisked to this 'training' trip of his. 'probably on my birthday' he mused. 'you will feel my wrath Konoha... mark my words...' he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** you are making me mad by repeating this... I don't own Naruto!

**A/N: **well, we have finally, reached where story could actually kick off...or at least I think...argh...lets just get on with it. (some torture scenes are included.)

He wasn't cornered. He could already see where it was going. There was nothing much he could do. He was bound by his own rules. He was not going to show any of his own training. But that didn't mean he would not retaliate. He would. He had no obligation not to kill them, while they were here to capture him. He could see the dead eyes of his would be capt ors. 'tools of konoha.' he thought with mild disgust and pity. They all wore similar uniform. A sign for root on their front part of the robe. It was a black uniform. A black cloak and loose pants. Visible. The only visible part of their face was their eyes.

One in the front of the men said "Naruto Mataratsu, you are to come with us to Danzo-sama; we may use force if you refuse or retaliate." the voice was completely monotonous. Not a single node up or down. It was like the man was a machine.

Naruto mentally cursed. 'shit!'

but on the out side he merely asked "Who is this Danzo, shinobi-san?"

root 1: "he is the one who teaches many of the shinobi in konoha."

"Oh, and why does he want to meet me shinobi-san?" naruto faked being a curious child.

root 1: "the reasons are his own."

"Do I have to come?" Naruto asked with fake nervousness.

This time the reply came from the one on the immediate right of the first member. "Yes, and time is of essence; come or we would have to attack you."

"uh-ok" he again faked nervousness.

Root 1 put a hand on his shoulders and they vanished with a bit of smoke left behind. The only indication that gave away that some one had been here a while ago.

When they re-appeared, they were in an enclosed area. It was completely dark and looked like some kind of cavern. The only light coming was from the dimly lit bulbs. After going through a number of tunnels, they finally came to a stop in a long and wide corridor. He could see many people with attire similar to that of his abductors.

All of them were lined there like an arranged weaponry in a shop. Everyone in a fixed position. Their muscles barely twitched. He noticed that the men that had brought him here, they were entering different positions in the setting. At-last they reached the front and the last man that had remained with him took his position behind him. He glanced back and faked nervousness...again.

He was standing in front of a man that looked like he was crippled for life. But he knew..he knew that appearances might be deceiving. He himself was a prime example of it.

The man himself had a cane held loosely in one hand. His other arm was covered in bandages. And his left eye was also covered. He was pale In complexion, height around 5'10" and medium built. He had a symbol of konoha (leaves falling in a swirling pattern) on his robe around his left shoulder. The man rose from his seat. And looked directly at him and started to speak.

"Naruto Mataratsu... I am Danzo Shimura. you were chosen to be trained as konoha's greatest shinobi. Your training will begin tomorrow." he said.

"but.. I don't want to!" Naruto yelled.

"it is not an option. From now on...you will be known as 345 until you complete your training." Danzo said.

As he said this a figure reached him from behind, he faked trying to get out of his/her reach. But ultimately was caught. A seal was then placed on his forehead. When it was activated, he didn't fell a thing. Then he guessed that it must be for the fox. He slowly tried to pull a bit of its yokai in his system. He immediately screamed. All his nerves started to twitch and he stopped pulling the yokai in his system. He panted for a while.

"I see that you can use the demon yokai" Danzo said. Still standing in the exact position as before.

"wha – what do you mean...what demon?" Naruto fakedn ignorance. He kept bent on his knees as he had been when he had started panting. It helped hid his face.

"you are a demon container...the fourth hokage, he didn't kill the Kyuubi; it can't be killed. It simply is a self sustaining and conscious yokai. It has no soul. Thus it was sealed inside a newborn. You" this time Danzo deliberately spoke slowly as he took a step towards him. It was supposed to make him think that he was the Kyuubi. He started to play his own part.

"N – no...no...NO! It can't be true! I am not a de - demon." he started to fake tears. He had his chakra activate the specific parts of his eye that made him shade tears.

"if you want to prove that you are not a demon; then you will have to train here. You will be given a chance to do missions for Konoha. You will have to become Konoha's greatest asset. Worlds most powerful weapon. Will you do that to prove yourself?" Danzo said. He was standing only 2 ft away from naruto.

"Would that really make everyone stop hating me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...It would." Danzo said.

"Then.. I will do it!" Naruto said.

Danzo nodded and sent him to his new room with one of the root members.

When alone, Naruto quickly changed into the cloths that were given to him and went to sleep in the small room. He slept only on a mat... not that he minded it, of course. He had been sleeping on a mat since he was four. He wasn't given a normal bed in the orphanage. He pretended to be asleep as he started to meditate. After plucking the paper seal off his forehead. He contemplated what might happen.

'I have given Danzo a picture, where I am willing to become a puppet, a tool. I have shown that I would do anything for the recognition of Konoha. So now Danzo would not have to worry about me running away.' Naruto thought.

'Also, now I won't have to act ignorant anymore... at least not a complete clueless. I can even show them fast growth in given tasks as it can be considered my will to prove myself. I can go farther ahead. I know, I would still be tortured and all... but, it still lessens the time I would have to spend in Konoha and that is a plus.' he mused. He struggled to not laugh when he thought of his acting performance so far. His stunt with trying to pull Kyuubi yokai had been the best part of it all. He had learned to do it a month ago. Although he didn't pull much of it. It was intoxicating; the rush of power it gave. Yet he could literally feel his every muscle straining. His skin had started to take a reddish hue. It had felt like he should just go on a rampage. He should be wrecking havoc. He had immediately let it go. Fearing the loss of his mind and attracting unnecessary attention. It had only been his dojutsu that had helped him analyze the situation. On that matter, he had decided to call his eyes 'the eyes of analysis' and named his dojutsu as 'Shakugan'. Not original yes but it was what they did. He can even see chakra network in people. It felt like a blend of both sharingan and bykugan to him. After another few minutes, he went to sleep.

Naruto's days had been going as well as they could be expected. On the very first day of training, he was introduced with two kids, one was a boy older than his own age and the other was a girl of same age as the boy. They were also given numbers. The boy was around 5'7" in height, brown eyes, black hair no. 346. the girl was an inch or two shorter than the boy. She had shoulder length golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes, no. 347.

He was told that they would be his family; his brother and sister. Their rooms were close to each other. 346 was on his right while 347 was on his left. He also came to know that they won't be trained like him. They were already trained as tools, disposable tools. They were not shinobi trainees, so they must be trained spies. 'So I have to pretend to get closer to two spies?' he mused.

His beginning 'training' was torture resistance. He was tortured for what felt like hours on end. He would be tortured with physical pain. They broke his fingers one by one with a small hammer. Then they would start to use knives to slowly make cuts on him. Then they would put salt on it to keep the wound open. Blood flowed freely from his body. His healing factor was very slow compared to usual as he was placed under suppression seals.

He would endure the torture for first few minutes but then would use his trick to get out of it. He wanted to actually build his torture resistance but he didn't want to loose his feelings, he had a purpose to fulfill. So he took it slow. He knew that some actual master of seals must have come up with stopping complete chakra flow from inside the coils themselves. If such a seal were to be applied on him, he would be at their mercy. He had to learn to cope even without his chakra trick to resist torture. So facing it was the only option.

Once he started to control his pain from showing and only gave just small grimaces, they started to use different tactics. They started to use nails as well. They would hammer the nail in his bones and keep it there for a while as they put more nails. Then they would slowly and in sudden gestures, remove each one. Blood loss was a very common thing for him now. After that it was turn for poisons and rusty kunai. It continued on for what felt like years. In truth, it lasted for only 2 months. Every day he was taken down by the two members in his family and treated by them. They would first remove him from the chair that he was tied to. Then 347 would start to remove the seal. Once done, they would gently take him back to his room and lay him on his mat. After that both of them would treat his injuries as best as they could. He had learned that they were fairly good in medical jutsu. He hadn't wanted to, he knew... he knew it was all an act. The care their faces showed, it never reached their eyes. He didn't want to get attached to them; but for someone like naruto, who had never had any kindness shown to him; it was all that he wanted. Against his will, he got attached to them. He even started to show it. It was what they wanted and he didn't need to fake it. Although, he of – course kept his secretes to himself.

Once he had started to resist their every physical torture aspect for more than seven hrs on end with barely grunts and hisses, it was deemed that he was physically conditioned for shinobi life. Once that was done, the next phase began. He was given 'training in mental defenses. Here he was forced to see both 347 and 346 die. Sometimes they got swift deaths. A kunai would just slit their throats thin lines of blood appear and they would collapse, dead. But progressively it got worse. He started to see their violent deaths. Being impaled by large stone spikes, having parts of their body torn and dying due to blood loss. Then he saw them go through similar torture that he had gone through. He would always cry after seeing it. Beg for it to stop. He even broke the genjutsu on 2 occasions. It was dissmissed as stress making the fox's yokai act. The worst he had been subjected to was seeing 346 rape 347. it was gruesome. He could see her whole body bruised. Blood leaking from different parts of her body. She would beg him to help. And he would always fail to do anything. He even saw her bruised and bleeding vagina leaking juices mixed with blood. She was as naked as the day born; for all to see; and broken. He was forced to see her life leave her eyes. Her screams echoed in his ears even after it was stopped. He had been in such a shock and guilt that he had stopped looking 347 in eyes. The only reason that he had not lashed out had been because he knew that it was all unreal. He considered himself lucky that he had the ability to stop the genjutsu at any given moment. After the last of the disturbing scenes, he had simply started to flush out the genjutsu instead of letting it weave through his senses and chakra system. After that he stopped responding to any other torturing genjutsu.

They had considered him as proficient enough to last against such genjutsu. This training lasted for a month.

Once the physical and mental conditioning was done, a few seals were applied on him. He had thanked god that he had been conscious and had identified their purpose as they were being applied on him. Most were secrecy seals. They had direct commands to not reveal the training done in root and not give away the secrets of konoha that he would learn. But the most dangerous in his opinion was the truth seal. When they were being activated, he had immediately activated his nullifying seal. One would find the seals recently applied on him but not the ones done before the nullifying seal. After that he was asked a few questions. He answered them as they were expected to be answered.

After that his actual chakra and jutsu training had started. He was taught to mold chakra. He did it on his second try. After that he was taught chakra control exercises. He mastered them in record times. They hadn't seen anyone; especially with the size of his chakra reserves, do these exercises with such proficiency. One day, after around four months of his total training, the hokage and a few of the top jonin and some clan heads had come to see his progress. He was made to show all that he had learnt in terms of his chakra control. All the clan heads had been impressed with his proficiency, especially when hayuga clan head, Hiashi told them what he had seen with his bykugan.

"It is impressive to see a boy of less than seven with chakra rivaling low kage level shinobi and yet with such great chakra control. It is mindboggling." he said.

Everyone present had been surprised, it was a known fact that hiashi was very difficult to impress. From there on, he was taught in different fields by different people. The first thing he was taught was shadow clone jutsu. He had to learn it without showing his dojutsu, so it took him around an hr to complete the task. He had created over 7 hundred clones on his seventh try which turned successful. When he was told to dispel them, he did. Immediately he felt a headache rising. He had glimpses of everything that the clones had witnessed in their short lives. It gave him the idea that he got the memories of the clones back.

He was called close to the viewers box. He walked closer and bowed.

"it is very impressive that you have progressed this far and are still going improving with such strife. Keep the good work." Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage said.

"I live to serve hokage-sama." Naruto said in a low yet clear tone.

2 years and 8 months later...

Naruto now a 9 years old, stood atop the hokage monument. He looked like he was in early teens. He had ben forced to grow fast. His constant training and the subsequent low dose of yokai flowing through his body and healing it had caused him to physically grow faster. It was good though; he wasn't a child in mentality anyway. He was already through his elemental manipulation. He had mastered both his wind and lightning affinities. He was on a patrol duty right now. He couldn't help but look back at the past.

Flashback...

He was being taught in lightning by the kakashi person he had heard about. Here he understood why kakashi was known as the copy cat kakashi. He had a sharingan implanted in his right eye socket. It was a fully mature sharingan. He had the pleasure of knocking the man a few pegs down when kakashi used genjutsu on him. He had stopped letting a genjutsu affect him and he was not going to change that. Still the man was an Anbu captain. He was one of the few people who had the pleasure of seeing the only original jutsu created by kakashi. It was a toned down version though. 'Lightning blade' is what he had called the technique. He had been pierced in shoulder with that as he tried to dodge. He noticed that kakashi had traveled in a straight path even though Naruto had changed his position. It gave him the idea that Kakashi had to travel in straight path else he would loose the momentum.

After that spar, Kakashi had started to have regular spars with him and taught him lightning manipulation and some jutsu in the field.

When kakashi was not available, he was taught by Asuma Sarutobi in wind. He was son of third hokage and had worked as one of the 12 guards of the damyo of fire country. He was taught from basic control exercise to high level jutsus. He was also made to choose a weapon. He had chosen a long sword. It was 4ft long straight Sumerian double edged blade with a 7 inch long handle. Asuma had taken the prototype with him and brought a finished model back 2 months later. It had the ability to channel wind chakra through one edge while lightning through other. He could even separate the sword in two parts of single edged swords. He had then learned how to channel chakra through them.

Flashback ends...

The best part and the reason why he had grown so fast was the easiest though. He had used shadow clone technique to learn at its fullest. Every time he was being trained in chakra manipulation and jutsu training, he used clones to do that. He himself was being trained by Maito Gai during that period of time. He was one of the top taijutsu specialists in konoha. He was forced to wear weights over his body. It made him do double workout. Through out all this time, he had never once deactivated his gravity-muscles seals. He couldn't let his actual speed or strength be seen yet. Even a slip-up would turn disastrous.

But the taijutsu training was the perfect time to actually increase the gravity field effect and muscle deterioration and building effect. He could later on turn the seals off and train his natural speed. It wouldn't take him more than a week. Doing it now wasn't worth it. Other than that he was pitied against a number of clan heads themselves. Other than getting beaten, it proved to give him an insight in how each clan typically fought. He found their weaknesses and strengths.

The only disturbing thing that had happened during this time was the Uchiha massacre a few months ago. Itachi Uchiha the Uchiha prodigy had slain his entire clan bar his own sister Sayuri and his mother when confronted, he had said "the two of them were beneath me to even kill, my father was at lest a challenge." later on, he had fled from Konoha.

Today he was going to be 'graduating' from root. He would be given a final task to prove his loyalty. He was given the patrol as a time off. He wasn't sure what it would be but he was going to do it. The reward was just so fulfilling. If he succeeded, he was going to be taught how to control the fox's yokai.

In the evening, naruto was back in his base, but he couldn't find his 'family' there. He was finally called in the training room. There he saw both 346 and 347 kneeling in front of Danzo. He joined them as well. He was sweating inside. He was wary, just why all three of them were here? He felt that another one of the root had stuck a biju suppression seal on him and put a significant amount of power in it. Naruto handled the pain without flinching. Danzo started to speak.

"345, you have proved to be a good aspirant shinobi of Konoha till now. You will be taught to wield the ultimate power of a biju once you complete this final task. You have to kill both 346 and 347. it is to see that you have it in you to take every order given to you." he spoke.

Naruto internally froze. But he recovered immediately afterwards. Hiss first two kills would be the only people in konoha that he cared. Truly, konoha wanted him broken in every aspect. They wanted him a completely obedient servant. He stilled his resolve. He couldn't show that he held any kind of feelings for anyone. He had to do it. Both 346 and 347 would have done it to him anyway. That much he was aware.

"Now!" Danzo roared.

Naruto took out his sword and separated its both blades. In two simultaneous swipes, heads of both 346 and 347 rolled onto the floor.

"Very good...very good 345. rest for three days. Your training in fox's yokai would then begin." Danzo said.

"May I go into the forest of death Danzo-sama?" Naruto asked in the same monotonous voice that he always used.

"Yes yes you can." danzo said.

Naruto left in a wind shunshin. Danzo was aware just how much naruto was attached to the twothat he had just ordered to kill. Remorse for such an act was obvious. But it proved to danzo that he had indeed succeeded in breaking the boy. Naruto would do anything that was asked to him by Danzo, of that, danzo was assured.

Naruto ran at his max speed that he could with the weights and the seals. He ran in the frest of death. He let his senses stretch a few miles away from him. He was in the center of the forest. There was no other shinobi here. He let loose a loud wail. A blast of concentrated chakra was launched from his body in every direction...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

**A/N:** well, I am thinking of crossing this story with my other Harry potter story. It would not be in any near future though. But can you guess how it would happen? Or should I do it?

After letting out his anguish in several loud wails chakra blasting from his body, Naruto slowly regained his bearings. He looked at himself, he was panting and sweating badly. His surroundings were torn asunder. He was kneeling in a crater. It was like a tornado had hit the place and ripped into it. There was not a single tree standing in the place, only shredded pieces of trees. With a deep breath, he jumped out of the crater. Once out, he started his run back to the base. After getting inside his room, he sighed and lied down on his mat after putting aside his weapons. Sleep claimed him in less than ten minutes. Through out the night, he twitched, turned and whimpered as he had nightmares.

Three days passed very slowly for Naruto. He had simply lied in his room, coming out only to eat in the common hall. For the first time in three days, he looked in the mirror. He saw his eyes. They looked exactly like they always had been, except their shade had grown darker. He packed his tools and left to report back to Danzo for further training.

He walked the familiar tunnels of Root base. Soon enough, he found himself kneeling in front of Danzo. Silent and still as a statue.

After a few seconds of silence, Danzo rose from his seat and walked towards at him with slow and deliberately dragged out steps.

"What is the purpose of your existence 345?" he asked, his hands folded in front of him as he made his way to Naruto.

"to serve Konoha with my life, Danzo – sama." Naruto answered without hesitation.

"and where does your loyalty lie?" Danzo asked as he was still getting closer.

"to you and only you, Danzo – sama." Naruto once again answered without hesitation.

'then your training in becoming Konoha's greatest weapon begins now..." Danzo said.

It was brutal, and it hurt; but after what he had gone through, it was just an irritation. He was learning to control a biju's yokai. The weapon that Konoha wanted. The same weapon that one day would turn against them. He was pitied against Tree for this training. One of the Root trained Anbu. He had the ability to sprout trees from ground, the same ability that made First hokage as famous as he was. Tree was aiming to kill him. He could only defend. He was supposed to call forth the Kyuubi's Yokai. It would usually happen in dire situations. He was playing handicap. His own limits were already in place and in addition, he was supposed to only defend. It was difficult and he could feel Naruto was getting desperate. He was already scratched all over the body. He had 2nd degree burns on his shoulder and right thigh. His opponent, Tree was also looking worse for wear. Tree had been using his ability to sprout trees for over 30 minutes now. In addition to that he had used a number of earth and fire jutsus. Finally, tree found a wide opening in Naruto's guard and took it. He attacked with his Katana and cut a deep gash across Naruto's chest. It had cut deep enough to touch the ribs.

Naruto was on his knees, and grunted as boiling, red colored yokai started to surge through his body. It covered the wound. Naruto let out a hiss as the wound closed and left vapors in its wake. Not even a scar was present. His burns had also healed. Despite all that, he could feel the strain in his muscles and the intense blood lust starting to overtake his mind. It also felt like his chakra was battling the yokai, thus making it very painful. He controlled the blood lust and the shroud of red yokai surrounding him stopped increasing and took a definite shape, the yokai shroud looked like a fox with a tail sprouting from behind. Tree seeing this quickly sprouted some trees and tried to subdue Naruto before he did something. Although it didn't work in reality, as all Naruto felt was compressed surroundings. He made three hits on the frontal part of the wooden dome surrounding him and felt it crack.

He would have to guess that this tree, whoever he was had gotten this ability through transplantation. In another words, he had been experimented on for the ability. Or mokuton actually lacked the ability to suppress Biju or Jinchuriki and first hokage had another method hidden. It simply meant that he had one less person to worry suppressing him. He started to let his attack sluggishly and with less force. To completely convince them, he even let out a frustrated yell that came out more as a roar. He wanted them to keep believing that they had an upper hand over him. When the time came, he would rip them apart with the same power they had given him. But he would have to make sure that he didn't loose his cool and attacked a moment before.

After that, it kept going everyday like that. He would everyday let the Yokai cloak rise for a bit longer compared to last time and control it. But in this form, his control over his own chakra was astray. He found out that he couldn't do even the simplest genjutsu. He couldn't do anything that needed chakra control. The control he had obtained through his own blood and tears, was next to none. He had to find a way to fix this soon. Either that or take control of the full biju that he didn't think to be possible, at least not yet. It had been two months and yet he hadn't even started to reach the two tailed form. He had to really find a way to keep both his control of chakra and that of the fox. He didn't want to loose his ability to cast genjutsu after the pains he had taken.

The main problem lied in the nature of his chakra. Due to the long strenuous process that he had gone through to make his chakra turbulent, This made it easier to mix the fox's Yokai with his chakra. And now, since his chakra had become accustomed to that position, it had started to spin with a faster speed and become self reliant. It didn't need any instruction from him. Since Fox's Yokai was far more potent and now easily got mixed with his chakra stream, it was poisoning him faster. Even though he got healed faster and lasted longer in the fox cloak form, he had to struggle with the mental pressure of the blood lust that it brought and not to mention the physical strain put on the body by prolonged exposer of the yokai. Now he would have to find a way to get the yokai moving along with the flow of his own chakra without mixing. 'It's probably because of the supposed angelic origin of my clan's power.' he thought.

'I will have to speak with the fox and see if we could come up with something for this.' with that thought, he entered deep meditative state.

He slowly pushed behind all that was keeping him from his goal, his mind-scape. What seemed like hours, in reality was just 3 minutes, he had broken past the last barrier and was once more standing in the familiar tall green forest. He could see the red of the fox in the distance, towering over the forest. As he got closer, he saw the fox twitch and take a look at him. As soon as the fox laid eye on him, the atmosphere changed, he started to feel the blood lust in the air. Every step he was taking was getting difficult as the intent to kill and maim was getting larger and larger. He had faced KI before, but it had never been this potent. He saw a seal hanging in mid air in between kyuubi and himself. The only thing keeping Kyuubi from killing him.'

"My warden has come. why is it here? I don't know" Kyuubi kept mumbling but it was still loud for Naruto to understand. 'seems that the great Kyuubi has multiple personalities' he though with some amusement.

"lets kill him!, no we can't, we are bound by shinigami until his death." kyuubi's face was changing expressions with every difference in voice. Naruto had activated his dojutsu the moment he had started feeling the KI. He was able to discern even the smallest differences in the booming voice and the facial changes in the fox's expressions.

"grrrr. What do you want!" it roared at him. The imaginary grass surrounding him was torn apart with a simple roar. The mind-scape seemed to be shimmering then settle back in place.

"What would you take, for giving me temporary control of your yokai when I call for it?" it was a desperate move. He was sure that the first thing this fox would ask is freedom.

"hmm. You would give me anything?" its voice once more changed. Its eyes taking a slight lighter look and the slit narrowing.

"as long as it doesn't kill me and hamper my own plans." Naruto quickly supplied with a nod.

"then that is useless. The only thing I want is freedom... I would have done your one wish on return of the favor." It said its features once more changing slightly.

"if I let you destroy Konoha when the times comes, how about that?" Naruto said.

Kyuubi laughed as it threw its head towards the skies. "you actually think that I care for Konoha? I am a biju I destroy things. thats what I like, thats what I do. It isn't a matter of what I destroy, It's how much I destroy." it said.

"You wouldn't care for the destruction of the village that has you bound for the second time?" Naruto asked. He wanted to provoke it in helping him by using its anger towards Konoha.

"NO...not really." it gave a shake of its head.

"Its like a vacation for me. Do nothing, watch our wardens misery as they go through it for holding us at bay. Sometimes i even make them kill their own families by taking over their bodies and making them more miserable. We usually can't enjoy such things, you see. Since we are so different, the only misery and grief that we get to see is the aftermath of the death and destruction we cause. But inside the Jinchuriki, we get to see sooo much more. Even YOUR life till now has been such fun." Kyuubi had spoken this with a such glee that he completely believed it and thought that it already knew everything about him.

"But what if I gave you a way to come out of the cage every once in a while to cause destruction as you want. I can find a way." Naruto made his final plea.

"hmm, that is an interesting offer, you know, the first Jinchuriki, she was also an Uzumzki, but she never used my chakra. Not that she had much need to. She was a master of her blood line. Could make chains of chakra to suppress other jinchuriki. It even helped in holding me outside for a while, you on the other hand, you have no knowledge of your bloodline. I can teach you a few things. But it would need another deal." It said

Naruto was shocked. He had not expected his doubts to come true. "You mean, I am an Uzumaki?" he asked.

"Did I stutter, I think thats what I said the first time." it said.

"but what proof do you have?"he asked, slightly suspicious of the fox.

"Your chakra feels same as her. Mito Uzumaki. It has the same opposing nature that her chakra did." it said.

"One last thing before we make an accord, how come the first hokage could suppress your yokai?" he asked.

"Bah – he couldn't, not by himself per say. He had something storing the chakra of his wife, my first Jinchuriki. As I have said her name before, Mito Uzumki. That is what helped him suppress me. Although he was a sage as well and that helped power up his attacks with mokuton and her chakra." It replied.

Naruto nodded. 'so I don't have to worry about mokuton at all.' he thought.

"are you done with your stupid questions?" Kyuubi growled out. Naruto again nodded.

"You have to find a way to let me out. Also you will let me take over your body every once in a while during battles. As I can only do so with your consent. You needn't worry about me messing with your plans. The second one is insurance for you to actually find a way to let me out." It said.

Naruto mulled over it. Kyuubi was as smart as it sounded insane. It had taken precaution. Although he didn't understand what use was it. Both of them could back out of it. He nodded anyway.

"then put your hand over the seal." it instructed. Naruto was wary but started to comply. He had no other choice but to accept what it said. When his hand was about to to touch the seal, it was pulled away by another hand. He looked at the owner of the hand, startled. He saw a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing kage robes of Konoha. The man jumped back with his hand still holding onto him.

"What were you doing kid?" he asked.

"Minato Namikaze... Fourth hokage and the Yellow flash of Konoha...what might you be doing here." Naruto asked, letting the question slide away.

"well, I had put a bit of my chakra into the seal so if any thing other than Kyuubi's yokai got close, I would come out to stop it from letting the Kyuubi escape. But you avoided the question son, what were you doing back there?" Minato again asked.

"You are not here, it is only a chakra construct, something like a shadow clone. Your soul was taken. You can't sustain yourself for long. So tell me Hokage why did you choose me? Because I was an orphan, or was there any other reason? Tell me and I may answer your question." Naruto said with steel in his tone. He was angry but was not going to loose his cool. He had the only person that could give him answers right in front of him. And he wont loose this chance to get them.

"wh – what do you mean, you look to be at least 14 so you must have been told about your parents. Me and Kushina. I am Your father and Kushina Uzumaki was your mother. Don't tell me you did't know that!" Minato exclaimed in surprise.

Kyuubi watched this with mild interest. He had known that there was a chakra present in the seal. It wanted to get rid of that nascence. Shinigami's seal only stopped it from breaking free, but not others. Once this chakra was gone, he wont have to worry about it again.

Naruto was again shocked. He had just been told that he was the son of Minato Namikaze and an Uzumaki. He was the child of the fourth. And was treated as dirt because of his own father. He started to take deep breaths.

Once he had gotten himself under control, he asked "So, you choose to condemn your son to a fate worse than death."

"What do you mean? I had expressed it specifically that you should be seen as a hero." Minato said, looking confused.

"And I couldn't choose anyone else, I was the Hokage, and I had to do my job as the Hokage to protect the village and its people." he added.

Naruto was ready to explode. His eyes took the form of his dojutsu. They became silvery and the pupil darkened. His eyes shrank a bit and he looked at his father. He let his mind hold the fourth in his place, for he knew, he was god inside his own mind. He could do anything if put enough will and power into. Once minato was immobilized, naruto spoke in a slow and steeled tone "then I will make sure, the village and the life of the villagers that you cherished so much will end... painfully." and with that being the last words the clone heard, Naruto made the construct explode and saw as the chakra dissipated.

Then he turned back to the Kyuubi and did what he had been told. He put his hand over the seal. And looked at the beast questioningly.

It grinned as it spoke "now you start putting chakra into it and will it to allow me to experience your senses of sight, smell, hearing and chakra. I will do the rest. And before I forget, disconnect from your pain receptors."

Naruto did as he was told to. He saw that Kyuubi was also channeling its yokai into the seal. What felt like he had spent almost half of his chakra, he was finally told to stop by Kyuubi.

"You are aware of the fact that in your mind, you are god. Good. Always remember it. But know that your mind doesn't include me. Thus you hold nothing over me inside the prison, nor anything regarding the prison. I am simply a conscious and yokai locked inside your pathetic shell. I will have to make you good since you asked so nicely. If you had been some idiot that tried to forcibly take my power, I would have made your life a living hell. I actually awoke when you first called my yokai." it said.

After a small pause it continued "Now slowly activate your all receptors, your body is numb. So it will be stiff for a while. I have made a connection between us. I can see, hear and smell through your body. I can even feel through your chakra. It will be a little bit uncomfortable to use large amounts of chakra as my own would rush along with it from now on. But it doesn't make your control or anything else bad. It will go just a bit lower. You ca easily get back at the same level. When you are able to control more of my yokai, we will start with your actual training in controlling yokai. Your tenketsu points would slowly develop to handle a bit of my yokai and you could use some jutsu. But these would be new tenketsu and would be for channeling large amounts of yokai not like your puny – little outlets. Thus you could only perform the more powerful but less controlled of the jutsus. But remember...you break our deal and I break you." it gave him a final warning and yawned. It then slumped down and fell asleep. Naruto almost sweated at the sudden change.

'I would have to get used to Kyuubi's mood swings if I have to properly learn anything from it. Plus the bastard has connected itself to me. Although I can disconnect, it would be rather good to have some one to speak freely with.' he thought as he started to let his pain receptors act again. He started to feel the numbness in his eyes, ears nose and uncomfortable feeling in his chakra.

'yes! now I am a step closer to my goal.' he thought as he finally settled for sleeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

**A/N:** Hmm... nothing new has come up yet. I think I will be using a worn out concept, he needs it for his eyes. But what's the concept you ask? Well read it! Hopefully my grammar will be better from here on. Lets get on with the chapter .

2 years later...

11 year old Naruto was sitting on a large stone slab in an inhabited island. He was given a new mission. Capture of the Nibi jinchuriki from Kumo without raising any suspicion towards Konoha. The island itself was far away from both Kumo and Konoha. He had to make his move from here after two days. He found this time and place to be best for his speed training. He deactivated the physical conditioning seals on him. If he let them continue, it would make his muscles strong but they would also get stiffer. It would hamper his reaction time. It was because his physical body had slowed growing. He decided to start on his speed training. He had to master his natural speed now. When he tried to move, he saw that he was completely unbalanced. There was no co-ordination between his eyes, hands and legs. If someone were to see him right now, they would see a kid in late teens that disappeared in random instances and bumped into the surrounding trees. He was built athletically. His eyes had gotten a shade lighter. Going on missions had helped him get out of Konoha. He was privy to some of the most dangerous secrets of other villages. Yet he was not privy to the bigger secrets of Konoha, they still didn't trust him enough.

He kept working on his speed and let himself remember about the past 2 years as he was miles away from any habitat.

His senses had improved dramatically after connecting with the Kyuubi. Every time he was using a jutsu, he could feel a bit of the yokai entering his system. It marginally strengthened his attacks. He was sure that Danzo had felt that as well. Some one like him won't miss on it. He would always put a front that he was struggling. He would call on a large amount of the yokai and sustain it for sometime. It helped improve his ability to keep on using it for longer times. Kyuubi's constant tutelage and keeping its maiming intent at bay also helped. He was also told by the Kyuubi about his ancestry. He came to know how Mito used her chakra chains. He learned how to use them. He had mastered it till the point that he modified it. He had gotten the idea from Kyuubi's tails.

He created tails instead of chains. He used nine chakra tails that formed from his chakra. He had gotten to the point that these tails could operate on their own. He could change them from normal furred tails to tails with small, sharp needles instead of the hair. He could also control around five tails worth chakra of the Kyuubi. But Kyuubi had told him that although, it looked like he could control five tails of a Bijuu's chakra; it was not so. It was simply a way in which the physical body of the host puts out the chakra. In reality, one tail worth chakra or two tails worth chakra were useless terms when concerned with the actual bijuu.

He was able to channel Kyuubi's chakra through his tails. The opposing nature of his chakra kept the Kyuubi's chakra in check when flowing through his chakra. It couldn't go anywhere that it was not allowed. Due to Kyuubi having a leash on it and his own chakra giving only some desired points as openings, the Kyuubi's chakra erupted like a volcano from its confines from those points. It made his nine tailed form much stronger. He had also used the similar concept in his bijuu form. When surrounded by the bijuu cloak, he could strengthen the inside with a cloak made of his own chakra. In this form, Kyuubi's chakra leaked from his new demonic chakra points thus stopping the conflict in his system. It helped into forming and easily maintaining the form. He was sure that he could thrash most of the jinchuriki in that form.

He had even learned the resengan. It was actually easy considering his level of chakra mastery. He only needed a few pointers concerning how it worked. He had seen it first hand when he had fought against Jiriya of the sanin. Jiriya had given him a practical demonstration. And once he understood, it was practically a child's play for him to learn it. He had it down in less than a week.

Despite this, he had failed to find a way to get the Kyuubi out of the seal without killing him. He had thought of using a shadow clone, but that hadn't worked. Conscious of the Kyuubi could not leave the confines it was held in. he had even tried a blood clone. That hadn't worked either. As there had not been any blood from the Kyuubi. He had thought that Kyuubi's chakra would have been enough. It had been nothing but waste of a bucket fool of his blood.

He had compensated by letting the Kyuubi influence his conscious and kill as much as it wanted when he got missions for destroying the bandit camps. He was also researching on summoning scrolls and summoning jutsu. It was a two fold study. He obviously knew of Minato's hirashini. He could re-create something similar to that or he could use something similar to it to get the Kyuubi out. He had descriptions of how it worked. The fourth would throw a special kunai and appear there. He sometimes planted them over an area first and then used his kunai, it helped him transport at any direction. It looked a lot like the summoning jutsu to him. A pulse of chakra to summon one somewhere. He had seen Gai, Kakashi and Itachi use summons. He understood the simple working behind it. One has to sign a contract. It binds both parties to the agreement on the contract. It needs to be signed in blood for that. It has an essence of the summoner in it due to the blood. It can be tracked by the summoning animals. When the summoner puts enough chakra into it, the sacrifice of chakra gives the summon a way to come to this plane from their own. He had to see the actual seals on the scrolls to understand the actual working. He had a minor understanding of the actual seals.

A week passed in gaining his control over his speed back. He could now rival Gai with the Hachimon technique. Although, it would allow him to only match three gates. He could further elevate it by pushing chakra through his body. At the speeds he would actually go, it was necessary for him to put chakra through out his body; else he would be hard pressed to control his own body.

He was in a long term mission, he was given 6 months to capture his target. She was a jinchuriki like him. She may as well have been treated like him. But maybe he was wrong; he had heard that jinchuriki were treated well in Kumo. Oh, he held no delusions that it was how they assured the loyalty of their jinchuriki. But, he would have preferred it over what fate had dealt him. He decided that he would make his move towards Kumo in 3 days. He would take some time to talk with the Kyuubi about the summoning contract. With that thought in mind, he got inside his mind-scape.

"Hello jailer." he heard the Kyuubi's voice.

"Can't you stop saying that, repetition has gotten boring." he said with a sigh.

"But it is sooo easy to tease you." Another voice emerged from Its mouth.

"I can't get enough entertainment here and you don't let me out often enough." this time the voice was more childlike.

"Do you know anything about summoning contracts and the seals used? It may help us in finding a way to get you out." he said.

"Hmm... and you still don't mention how it would help you?" it said. Its voice calmer and far more collected.

He grunted and said "You would have found it any ways. I am aware how you keep snooping inside my head every-time I use your chakra."

His comment was followed by a booming laughter. "Damn! And I thought I was able to corrupt at least some of you. You keep making things interesting."

Naruto again sighed and said "Are you done? Can you answer me now?" his irritation evident.

"Impatient are we? Hm...hmhmhm... Yes I am aware of the seals. After all demons do have power over space. We are capable of tearing rips through it to travel in the different dimensions. We ourselves have extensively studied seals. Although, they are different than yours. You are already aware of how dimensional rips open as you know how to make storage scrolls. They use the same basis." Naruto nodded. He was aware of it.

Kyuubi continued " To actually travel through dimensional rip, you need to extend it. It requires one thing foremost. A power rivaling that of demons and angles. Even blood of either a demon or an angle would suffice. This must be within the person using the dimensional gap. Else the person would be ripped in the travel. Thus, not many could do it. You can. You have blood of an angle, very diluted it maybe; but you do have it. And added with me sealed inside you, you could do it." Naruto now understood how it was possible. He was aware of the rumors surrounding Uchiha clan, their eyes were said to be demonic. So they may have demonic ancestry Just like he had angelic. Which meant that there might be someone in the clan who had awakened such power in the past. Since his blood was highly diluted, he would need to use seals to use such a power for using dimensional rips. He would first create it so that he could travel in this dimension itself. Then he could try to use it for inter-dimensional travel.

Kyuubi again spoke " You can use your eyes to open the gap and jump in a pocket dimension and come back to another position with another rip but your eyes are yet not powerful enough..." its voice then suddenly took a bored tone. "Though, your fourth Hokage on the other hand used a reverse summoning technique. Just a simple modification of the summoning technique. It was possible only due to the toad summons of his. So, in essence, it needed summons to pull it off." it said.

With that his new attempts to get a move akin to hirashini began anew. He started to work on his eyes. Channeling chakra through them, he activated his Dojutsu and looked into water. His eyes were complete Grey with the pupil darker blue and a bit shrunken. He didn't understand what he needed to do. 'What do I need to do to evolve these eyes.?' he thought. He knew that Uchiha needed feeling of utter remorse to get their eyes to evolve. But he knew that it also blinded them. So there must have been a way to compensate that.

'Do I need something like utter happiness or a feeling of doing something very good? That might be a way to achieve the next form. It would be opposite of what demonic eyes of the Sharingan need. And on the principle that demons and angles being opposite, it should work.' he thought.

He was also curious. 'What exactly would my evolved eyes be capable of?' he thought but then sighed. There wasn't any way for him to activate the next level of his Dojutsu.

Three days later, he packed his things and set off on his way towards Yugakure. He planned to go to Kumo through there. It would take him approximately 2 weeks at his speed. With the plan firmly in mind, he picked up speed while covering his face in shadows with a simple chakra manipulation jutsu. The only thing visible were his eyes and mouth. He was halfway through the forest that led to Yugakure, when he started to hear strange noises. As it wasn't any genjutsu, he slowed down his speed and carefully looked around the area. The noises continued. It didn't take him long to pinpoint the location where they were coming from. What he saw confused and enraged him. Some people were surrounding a little girl and chanting in some obscure tone. She was completely naked and whimpering in sleep as one of the men threw a few kunai that pierced her body in several places; her neck, heart, shoulders, navel, nipples and the worst of them all, in her vagina to be precise. The poor girl didn't look more than 4 years old with her small frame and golden locks. He was going to interfere, but he was stopped by Kyuubi's voice.

'DON'T!'

'What?' He mentally asked.

'These morons are calling a demon powerful than even me. He is Jashin. a higher demon. If you interfere here, Jashin will come after you. I have heard of this cult. It follows Jashinism. He choses a carrier of his will once every century. Usually the carrier is an innocent child. This carrier is granted true immortality. They practically live to kill and destroy. Pain is like pleasure to them. You can't kill them even by separating their heads from rest of the body. The only way to kill them is to completely destroy their body. We can't do anything until the ritual is complete, else we give Jashin a chance to come after us without repercussions.' It explained.

" So we do nothing then?" Naruto muttered with narrowed eyes. He couldn't imagine how a poor child could suddenly come to love death and carnage.

' Do you want your dreams to be realized or not? Aaand, who said, we can't do anything AFTER the ritual?' it again said in a suggestive tone.

Naruto calmed down. He would not let anything between him and his dreams. Dreams that he had taken all the abuse from Konrad for. 'Come to think of it, I can kill these morons and get the girl out of here according to Kyuubi.' he thought.

With that, he started to prepare body traps around the chanting men. They noticed him, glared at him. Yet, none moved a step or stopped their chant to attack him. It proved his assessment true. Although, he couldn't interfere in the ritual, neither could they stop it to attack him. Their aura was palpable. Chakra was visible to the naked eye. He started to put fire and lightning seals around them. He even put several seals on their body as they glared and tried to shrug him off without disturbing the ritual itself. He grinned viciously in their faces as he did this. In less than ten minutes he had put ten blasting seals on every single person chanting. The small girl was far away in the middle of the circle of men and safe from the blasting range. He jumped back and got out of the range. He stood a fair distance away from them.

After another ten or so minutes, a ring surrounding the girl started to glow an eerie dark yellow as the chakra from the fifteen men surrounding her started to seep into it. It then changed color to black. He could feel the unnatural KI leaking out of the circle. He raised his own KI to match the one pressing on him. A visible dome of abyssal foul chakra started to cover over the girl. She started to shriek and convulse in pain as the chakra bolts began entering her body. He watched it with a blank face, yet his eyes held inhuman fury. He heard a howl that tore through the sky as all the gathered clouds parted. Wind picked up pace and began blowing dirt everywhere. Through it all, he kept his dojutsu active to try and understand what exactly was happening. What he could understand was mind boggling. Jashin was changing her chakra system from inside out. Her whole body was changing. He was sure that her nervous system was also changing. And there was something changing on a deeper level; something about her soul. He could feel his eyes taking more chakra than they had ever before. It was like his own mind was being modified to understand what was happening. Yet, he didn't completely understand what he was witnessing.

'You **are **going to tell me more about all this shit later, Kyuubi!' he mentally said to Kyuubi.

'It seems, I will.' Kyuubi replied.

Soon the chakra entering the circle stooped and all men fell some face first and some on their knees. He could see just how much chakra they had lost. All of them had chakra enough to barely perform two or three B class jutsus at most. And yet, he was aware that they were at least A class fighters, if their actual chakra levels were anything. He had stripped them of most of their weapons, not wanting to take any chances. As he felt wind slowing down and the dome disappearing in the air, he readied himself. He saw all the men slowly starting to get back on their feet and turn to him. Some were already taking the seals off. As soon as the dome completely disappeared, he snapped his fingers and instantly explosions went off. It raised a cloud of dirt. He could hear screams of agony. Immediately he clapped his hands and opened them. A twister of wind generated and launched at the dirt cloud. It wasn't strong enough to hurt the men hidden in the dirt, but it served its purpose, it cleared the dust generated by the explosions. Once the dust cleared, he could see some of them alive. They were missing some or other organ. Blood was flowing freely from their wounds. Even through it all, they were still standing, looking at him in rage. He quickly counted the left ones. There were 4 alive. 'Good. I wont have to bother with them for far longer.' he thought.

He sidestepped a blast of potent fire that was fired at his head. He immediately ducked as shuriken flew at him from the fire. A reddish tint to them due to the heat. He then dashed forwards with full speed at the closest one and cut his head loose.

"Fuck! That hurts you bitch! I will kill you!" he heard the head and saw it rolling on the ground while cursing. 'shit! So others mustn't be dead either. I have to destroy all of them before they regenerate.' he dodged and weaved through the attacks. When he got closer to the inner ring where the girl still lay on the ground, he made 12 shadow clones without any hand sign and sent them with the girl. He pummeled the fifteen men with minor damage to his body until he received memories of one of his clones. They had gone a few miles away from his current location. Even though it had barely been 30 or so minutes, his clones still had covered a lot of ground while protecting the girl.

He let out s dark chuckle, finally, now he wont have to worry about the girl anymore. With a powerful blast of chakra from his body, he threw away everything that was coming towards him back towards the attackers. Two of them were launched in the air and thrown backwards. The head that he had detached from the body had somehow connected back with the body.

He started to build a lot of electricity in his hands and shot it at the closest one. It was immediately pulverized from inside out. It had become a gooey thing that was completely unrecognizable. He then followed up with a resengan to the head of another one. The spherical blue chakra tore through the head like a hot knife through butter. As the sphere had left his hands, the multi directional spin got destabilized and detonated out wards, obliterating the man in the process and throwing gore and blood all over the place. But he didn't wait there to see his handy work. He moved onto his next victim. He ran with half his speed and caught the man in the sheen with a punch. As the man sailed over in the air, he ran at the other man and kicked him in the back with a spinning kick and sent him crashing in the one he had sent up before. He prepared a ball of Kyuubi's chakra in his hands and let it loose on the falling men. It made a booming noise as it left his hand and tore in the first man.

Before it would escape the man and tear in the other though, Naruto made it destabilized from the center. It detonated creating a sonic boom sending a red flash in all directions. The only thing left of the two was a bit of ash that drifted in the air and vanished. He then made a few dozen clones to collect all the body parts that lay scattered. He was going to destroy them before they connected with each other or regenerated. Soon enough, he had a pile of bodies in front of him. He received memories of the clones that had done the job. They had counted 13 main bodies and heads. So every thing was pretty much accounted for.

He again gathered Kyuubi's yokai in his both palms and made the same red colored resengan. It was his most effective destruction jutsu. It left almost no trace. Even the normal resengan held nothing against it. He brought both his hands close together and pulled them back close to his waist and suddenly thrust forward while he himself jumped back high in the air. Both the attacks came closer and started to grind with each other as they combined. He remained floating on the air. He had mastered wind and lightning to a degree completely unheard of. He kept looking at his attack that was running towards it's target. It was like a maelstrom had suddenly sprang up to life. It sent a red haze over the horizon as it landed on the pile of bodies. Everything that it touched started to disintegrate. There was nothing left of the pile when the yokai dispersed. Instead one could find a crate 25 or so feet. Although it's diameter was only as broad as the pile had been or just a bit bigger than that.

With his work done, he took of towards where his clones had taken the girl. In less than 10 minutes, he covered the 20 miles that his clones had covered and caught up to them. He made them disperse and got their memories back. They had cleared the surrounding area of any threats. There wasn't even a single stray animal here. A few that had come were packed in a seal on the girls left bicep. He mentally thanked his clones for their foresight. Now he won't have to worry about food for a few days.

He kept his pace a bit slower. He had made a carriage of sorts to lay the girl in while he walked. He had made kage-bunshin to do the work of making the carriage and carry the girl in it. It had been two days an the girl had yet to wake up. Finally after running for another two hrs, he decided to camp. Making four more bunshin, he set them up for setting up the tent. Soon enough, the tent was set up and he was taking the girl inside of the tent. He gently la id her on a makeshift bed. He himself started to meditate. He wanted to relax his muscles and mind. But before he could actually get to it, he felt the girl stir. He looked at her. He had noticed the changes in her external physical appearance. She had grown an inch or two. Her hair had changed to dark red. Her lips had gotten a slight pink tint to them. He female curves had also started to surface. He had washed her and changed her in his clothing that he had cut to suit her. He wasn't worried about cloths, he had them in abundance. He also had enough money to buy new ones. He could always add this up in his mission expenses and say that he needed a girl as a scapegoat to enter in Kumo.

He was again brought out of his musings as he looked at the girl. She had hypnotic green eyes. Truly beautiful in his opinion. Her eyes adjusted to the light and widened when they registered him. She started to crawl back, away from him. "P – please, don't hurt me. I will be a good girl. I will do what you say. P – please!" She whimpered as she said. Her eyes held the horrors that her young mind had witnessed and gone through.

Naruto tried to calm the frantic girl. "Hey, don't worry, bad men wont hurt you anymore." he said with an assuring smile. She still stayed away. He closed the gap between them and hugged her. He slowly moved his hands through her red hair. He kept assuring her with his words. She had flinched at his touch first, he had noticed it. Soon enough, her demeanor changed and she calmed in his arms. He gently laid her down on her bed as she had again fallen asleep. He himself ate some cooked meat that his clones had prepared. He went to sleep close to the girl. He hadn't dropped his guard as he didn't know what exactly had happened with her. He kept his hand on a kunai as he went to sleep. A few clones were guarding them and keeping an eye on the girl.

He woke to the feeling of something getting closer. He was alert as soon as his senses picked it up. He easily deduced that it must be the girl as otherwise his clones would have woken him. He didn't move curious to see what she would do. He felt her put her head on his hand and use it as a pillow to sleep. He mentally raised an eyebrow. She had turned around 180 degrees and was showing trust in him. A typical reaction he himself would have given at that age, had he met someone that didn't hate him or hurt him.

After another hour, he woke up completely. He saw that she was still huddled closer to him. He gently shook her awake. "hello, how are you now?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"um... I am fine." she replied; uncertain and uncomfortable.

"I am Naruto, what's your name?" he asked kindly.

She rose from her laying position and sat up, but still kept her head lowered, not looking into his eyes. He gently took her chin up with his fingers and said, "You don't need to worry about someone hurting you, OK?" she nodded.

"So, what's your name?" he again asked.

"I am Nina." she said in a shy and timid tone.

"Alright then. Do you want to eat, Nina?" he asked.

She nodded her head positive.

"OK! How about I show you a magic trick?" he asked with a mysterious tone. She eagerly nodded back.

" Now watch closely at your shoulder." he said and put a bit of chakra in the seal on her shoulder.

She watched in wonder and felt a tingling sensation in her shoulder and looked shocked at what she saw. A cooked piece of meat fell from her shoulder. It smelled good to her. She hesitantly looked at him. He gave her a warm smile and nodded. She took it and slowly started to nibble on a small bite that she took out of it. She could say that it was better than anything that she ever had before.

She thought back of all the times of her life that she remembered. She had always been put in a cell and given a small amount of food to keep her alive. She had been regularly beaten and then healed to just have it happen again. She was told that she would come to like it. Last time when she slept, she had seen two big terrifying catlike silver eyes that said 'You belong to me, you will be mine...' that voice terrified her. It had made her like things that she had first hated. Then she had woken and seen two very kind blue eyes staring at her. At first, she had been terrified that she may actually get beaten. But those eyes had been so caring, she had even been hugged by the man with those blue eyes. She had felt good then, safe even. Then she remembered falling asleep. She remembered seeing those eyes of her dream again. She had then sought comfort from the man that had saved her; saved from the bad men and said she would be safe. She had cuddled close to him and slept there. Then now he had shown her a trick of magic and given her a piece of meat to eat that tasted good too. Nina didn't want to loose him. He was nice to her. The first person ever to be nice to her. She decided that this magic man, Naruto would be her father; after all, she had seen some children have fathers that cared for them when she was not yet kidnapped by the bad men.

After she was done eating, Naruto asked "Want more?". She shook her head. She drank some water from the wooden glass that was sitting beside her. She then asked "ca – can I s – stay with you?" unsure of herself.

"Of – course Nina, you can." he gently smiled. Yet inside he felt guilty. He was not sure how long he could keep her with him.

" Thank you daddy." she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled shyly. He was stunned for a moment or two.

'Shit!' he thought. The kid has called him a father of all things. He wasn't ready to have a burden of caring for a child. At least not until his one goal was achieved. He was deciding to use the kid for his own ends. An immortal kid that didn't feel pain would have been immensely useful to him. He had no qualms about killing her or sacrificing her. He may even have left her in some civilization out of pity. But now, he just couldn't. He himself had gone through similar hardships. He wouldn't have wanted his only family to use and then throw him to the wolves. So he couldn't do this to the girl either.

'Fuuuuck! Why did it have to happen with me?' he thought with a groan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto...

**A/N:** I am sorry for the late update. But, you can expect monthly updates from here on. Also sorry in advance for the horrible rhymes that I am going to make in this chapter. But, then again, Bee does make terrible rhymes.

**Chapter 7:**

'So, Kyuubi, Tell me what the hell I've gotten myself into.' Naruto thought.

'It isn't as bad as you think it is. That little girl will easily prove to be a good shield. You can even use her to sneak into other villages. With how young she is, they won't suspect anything from you.' Kyuubi replied.

'That may be. But, I need to know just what all it entails.' He thought.

'Indeed. You need to understand more about Jashin then. **Know this boy; I don't like speaking of these things.' **Kyuubigrowled out.

'This knowledge is lost to this world. I don't trust you; the only reason I am telling you this is because it may help me just as much as you.' It added, again its voice changing.

'Now, listen carefully, I won't repeat myself. Unlike most of you ningen believe; I am not the most powerful of the demons. We bijuu are just a part of lower level of hell. Each of us comes from a different 'circle of hell' as these levels are called. I come from the ninth circle. Jashin is a part of the 13th circle. First nine circles are where the souls of you ningen are sent after being judged. Well, either there or in heaven.' Here Kyuubi paused and narrowed its eyes.

It continued 'The actual power struggle goes in the circles above. As you already know, each tails means multiple times more yokai. But, that is only for the first nine circles. Some of the 3rd and 4th level demons are even considered as pets by the higher level demons. The reason why Sharingan can control even me is because it comes from one of the higher demons. Though, it will only work when I am not coherent, and bloodlust or something like that has clouded my mind. Since it is not the real demon himself but just a part of his power, I can resist it. As I said previously, Jashin is from 13th circle. You need to know that there are total 17 circles in hell. When a demon dies, its power gets dispersed in hell and those who survive absorb a part of it or all of it. No-one knows how it happens, it simply does. Many have tried to control it, but ultimately failed. The reason why we bijuu don't die here is because, our powers don't disperse here and we are simply reformed again. There are beings other than demons that have similar levels of power. As you know, angels being one of them and the other category is Fae.' This made Naruto even more confused. He had known of angles and demons. He had even expected angles to exist. After-all, everything has an equal and opposite to it. But, he had no knowledge of Fae. He waited for Kyuubi to continue.

It did 'Fae have not left the original world where they were created. Or at least I think so. They are very mischievous beings. They are the only ones that are allowed to roam any planes as they wish. I know of only three. The first true Fae, Melenda; she could perhaps beat even the demons from the 17th circle, I am not sure. After her come the two Fae that she herself created; Maeve and Cadiz. I would say that their power is close to a demon from 15th circle of hell. These three are the most important ones. Fae were created to simply cause havoc in the world. After the war of the gods was stopped which happened eons ago, and before you ask, no I don't know a thing about it. I wasn't even created back then. All I know is the legends that were created after it. Now, after the war Angels were sent confined to heaven, and demons were confined to hell. Fae, well I don't know where the hell they went. But, I am sure that they still have the leeway to go wherever they want. As I said, they were not a part of the actual battle, just doing what they wanted, causing havoc. Does that satisfy your curiosity?' it asked at the end.

'Yes. But tell me, how come you can come out in this world?' Naruto asked.

'We can't come by ourselves, we come when we are summoned. The higher demons usually aren't concerned with this world. They find it too troublesome to even come here. They have their own things to do in hell. So, we take up the chance and come here.' It replied.

"So, I don't have anything to worry about?" Naruto thought out loud.

'No. Since you didn't interfere with Jashin's ritual, he won't come for you. Teach the brat well, and she will be a force to be reckoned with.' It said.

"hmmm…"

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

Nina was watching Naruto exercise. She had seen men vanish into thin air. But, her Daddy was just so awesome compared to them. He could literally run as fast as lightning (at least she thought so). He had allowed her to stay with him. She didn't know what would have happened if he hadn't come to save her. She decided that she would be more like her daddy and make him proud.

She gathered her courage to ask Naruto what she wanted to.

"Daddy?" She barely whispered. But, Naruto heard and was behind her the next second.

"Yes, Nina?" He asked; curious about what the girl wanted.

"Wi-will you teach me to be a Ninja?" she asked, nervous as hell. She kept shuffling her feet, and her head down.

"Why do you want to be a ninja?" he asked.

"I – I want to be like you, daddy." She said.

"I never had a daddy. I don't want to lose you." She added and looked him in the eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but be amused and touched by her words. He knew, he would have done something along these lines had someone shown him any form of kindness. He even understood how foolish it was. That is what amused him. Yet, her sincerity wasn't lost to him. Instead of making her a weapon as Konoha tried to make him, He would treat her as she wanted and make her a force to be reckoned with.

"You need to understand that living with me will not be easy. I can't have you weak and a burden. There will be many that would try to hurt or kill me. There would be many who would try to kill you to just hurt me. So, I will have to make you stronger. And thus I will have to train you as a ninja. But being a ninja is not easy. You will have to give it your all. Okay?" he asked.

Nina nodded.

"Okay, then kiddo. Your training will begin from tomorrow." He said with a gentle smile.

Her face lit like a star and she jumped at him. "Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed and hugged him. He hugged her back and let himself actually enjoy the feeling of having a family.

Beads of sweat dropped from her forehead onto the ground. He was drawing seals on her body. She was controlling herself very well. She hadn't moved a single muscle, yet. But, it was more than he expected from an 8 year old. (He assumed as such.) He was drawing the same seals on her that he had drawn on himself to increase his physique. He had told her that it would be brutal. He would have to hurt her to teach her. He had warned her that she would have to kill. She had accepted it without any complaints. He was sure, with what all had happened with her, she must have seen it before. Her eyes held a vacant look when she had told him of this.

Once the seals were drawn, he pushed a bit of his chakra into them. He saw her face tighten immediately. The sudden increase on her muscles has such effect on people.

"Now, move slowly or you might hurt yourself, okay?" he said.

She nodded and tried to move. She slowly got up and sat on the makeshift table. He gave her cloths and asked to wear them. He stayed there to see if she would need assistance. She didn't.

'Perhaps, she is stronger than I gave her credit for.' He thought.

He had already observed her chakra system. Although, she didn't have chakra as much as he had at her age, she still had more than an average kid does.

"Walk around a little, try to get comfortable with the extra weight." He advised her.

Nina slowly rose from her sitting position and took a step forward. She stumbled but Naruto caught her.

"It happens. To be great, to achieve your dreams, you need to be patient. Slowly, but surely, things will fall in place. You will have what you want." He said to encourage her.

She nodded and said "I will make you proud daddy."

And with that, Nina's training began.

It had been a month, and Nina was growing very well. During the training, they had found that Nina did not feel pain anymore. The ritual performed on her had changed her both physically and spiritually. She had become obsessed with whatever she did. But, that was his hypothesis. He had seen her put all her efforts in whatever task he set up for her. She didn't care for anything else. She was kind of... possessive. During their journey, they had stuck to forest areas. They had met up with a few passersby. He had put up an act of speaking with other people with a kind and warm smile. He had seen the way Nina had looked at those travelers. 'Perhaps, it wasn't wise to have her around. She may very well destroy my chances of finally getting out of Konoha by her brashness.' He thought. She was just a child, but he had to make sure that she would not do something stupid. He had warned her and told to call him brother instead of father or daddy. She had been confused and perhaps hurt. He had then gently explained her why they had to do it. She had accepted it. He had yet not dropped his guard around her. She was proving to be a bit violent. One night he had been abruptly woken from his sleep by his clone's memories. It had witnessed Nina killing a tiger that was trying about to attack Naruto. What was more surprising was they violence she had caused while killing it. Her eyes had been lit with excitement and glee. It was evident that she was enjoying her kill. After ripping the tiger to shreds, she whispered "No one will hurt MY brother. I will break them! Destroy them!" and she madly cackled after that. It had been at least 20 or so meters away from him. The tiger was coming at him from his backside. His clone would have finished it, but it had stopped after noticing Nina.

He concluded, she must have changed on a deeper level than what he could see. Even his eyes couldn't give him a proper analysis of what he had seen. He would have to keep an eye on her to know more. Though, he did understand a few things in this month long time with her. She was immune to pain. He had tested her for elemental affinity as well. Surprisingly, she had two, fire and earth. Both were equally potent. He was guessing that she may have a bloodline. It would be immensely helpful for him if she did. They were free to experiment as fire tickled her and pain was akin to pleasure. He had seen her accidently lit herself on fire. He could see her skin pilling off, but she was giggling like a kid even as it happened. He could even see her skin regenerating. They had discovered that she could make lava by mixing her elements. They hadn't gotten much time to experiment, but they at least had an idea of what she could do. It was either a mastery of his level or bloodline gift. And as she hadn't known what Chakra was until he told her; he suspected the latter. With a heavy sigh he trudged forwards on his way to Kumo, Nina giggling and bouncing around him.

After almost 2 months since leaving Konoha, he had finally reached Kumo. He had warned Nina to not get stabbed or be lit on fire. He had decided to settle in Kumo once he had taken his revenge on Konoha. Konoha would not dare come after him in Kumo. And when he leaves Konoha, it would be crippled enough that they won't have much man power to spare for him. He was aware that it was a gamble that may blow up in his face. They walked at a brisk pace. Soon they reached gates of Kumo. Two masked shinobi came ahead and motioned them towards a corner. Naruto could easily see that they were not above chunin level. Both were average in height. Naruto took Nina's hand in his and followed after them. There were few more people who were being questioned.

He smiled at the shinobi and said "Hello Sir, I and my sister are travelers. We just wanted to do some sightseeing. Kumo is well known for its thunder storms, I was curious, and decided to visit. These are our papers." He handed over a folder full of papers. The shinobi looked over it and found that Nina was adopted by his parents that had died 2 years ago, the reason why she shared no resemblance with him.

"Well, everything seems to be in order; enjoy your stay in Kumo." The shinobi speaking with them turned to his partner and took something form him and then faced Nina.

Naruto could feel that the shinobi was smiling as he said "Hello, Nina. Do you like chocolate?" Nina looked at Naruto and after receiving a nod; she turned to the Shinobi and nodded. The shinobi said "Here you go kid!" as he gave her a bar of chocolate. Once they were escorted inside the gates of Kumo, Naruto took the chocolate in his hands and tried to feel if there was any chakra or seal on the rapper or anything. After finding none, he gave it back to Nina. She took it while smiling and started to open the wrapper and eat it. He looked at the buildings of Kumo and couldn't help but be impressed. Kumo was known to have regular storms; and Kumo had not only survived from it but established itself as one of the most powerful in the elemental nations. He could even see lightning striking in distance. Despite the noise, everyone was doing their work uninterrupted. Children were running in the streets playing and perhaps, waking for their ninja academy. No one had been able to breach Kumo's natural defenses and comeback alive. These mountain ranges were the reason why it took them this long to reach Kumo proper.

Kumo's kages have always been fearsome shinobi. After Konoha, it was probably the next in line of producing highest no. of kage level shinobi. Only a scant few have ever survived an encounter with Kumo's protectors. Raikages have always been stamina freaks and insanely fast on their feet. They were able to match Hirashini with pure speed, and he had heard of their Lightning armor. He was sure that lightning armor was similar to his lightning coat; for he was sure that he could match Hirashini. He was told by Danzo to try and get the secret behind their sacred jutsus. But, it was supposed to be a side mission. What was necessary, was capture of Nibi. But the problem arose when you consider that she was sheltered by the Raikage himself. And let's not forget the Raikage's brother, B or known as killer bee. In essence, he was supposed to capture her by fighting two kage level shinobi and two bijuu, one of the bijuu being the eight tails. And if the rumors concerning him were correct, then eight tails' jinchuriki was a master of his Bijuu's chakra. Thankfully, he didn't plan on going through with his mission. He would train harder during this time, and finally take his revenge. He would have to plan how and where he would train. Still, he was sure that he would find something. Training didn't have to be physical; it could be mental as well. He had to find something for Kyuubi; it had been getting impatient. He was closer to his goal though. He had found a way to make a summoning contract. It would need a lot of preparing and it had a failure chance of 70%. It was completely hypothetical and had a lot of things that were just assumed. Plus, he had Nina to tutor too.

After booking a hotel room near the kage tower of Kumo, he decided to take rest for now and start on his study the day after.

After waking up early in the morning, he did some exercises and made Nina do some as well. He had taught her basics of her elements. She had very easily grasped what he told her. He concluded that it must have been because of her modifications. After getting fresh, they stepped out of their apartment and into the streets. They did some sightseeing and shopping. When they were returning back to the apartment, they saw some shinobi starting to whisper. He could hear some girls giggling.

He heard someone say "Good evening Bee sir!"

"Hello everyone! Please bring some sake someone."

"How are you madam?"

"I am fine, thank you."

"Here you go Mr. Bee!"

"Thank you fella!"

He had already concluded that it was probably the eight tails' jinchuriki and 2 tails' jinchuriki.

But, he was honestly surprised with the way these villagers were treating them. They were admired here. It was obvious. 'Do these villagers not know what they are?' he wondered. But, his doubts were shot down the drain when he heard the next few comments.

After that he felt the voices muffle a bit. He couldn't clearly hear what was being said. He saw that a muscular dark man was standing there with his back to Naruto and speaking with two others. One had violet hair and slit pupils in her eyes. He also noticed the last man was still wearing his hood, so he couldn't make out the identity.

He pushed tiniest bit of chakra pulse so that the muffling would stop. It worked.

"I hope, the 2 tails doesn't give you trouble anymore Yugito."

"Not at all; B, eight tails and Nibi have helped enough that I can control all 2 tails of chakra now. Now there won't be anything to worry about." The violet haired girl said, smiling at her fellow shinobi.

It was making him angry, angry at Konoha. Obviously, both Bee and Yugito were admired despite them being jinchuriki; While he, he had to live a miserable life. It just made his choice easier. Kumo would his life easier. Even if his secrete was somehow discovered, he would at least not be shunned. They would be open to hear his plea.

He was brought out of his musings by the approaching footsteps. He had stayed out of the gathering, opting to just listen. He was currently eating with Nina at a stall. He found the taste of their Noodles pretty good than what he got in Konoha; not that he had much of a choice back in Konoha. He ate silently as Nina half ate and half messed with the food.

"Please give me two bowls of miso ramen and two fish fries for Bee." He heard the same female voice speak from beside him. His heart skipped a beat. He had not considered that they may sense him. His chakra was suppressed; but a jinchuriki might be able to sense Kyuubi's yokai. But considering the fact that both Yugito and Bee hadn't attacked him, he decided that it would be ideal to just act as he was already doing. Kyuubi had already awoken within him and was demanding for a fight with Bee.

Yugito sat beside Nina. And Bee sat beside her. He glanced at Yugito; she looked amused as she watched Nina make mess of her food while she tried to eat with chop-sticks. He watched as she leaned closer to Nina and he stiffened. He was not sure if Nina would explode or not. Thankfully, she didn't. She just looked at Yugito then at Naruto.

"She has never eaten with sticks before." He tried to elaborate on why Nina couldn't eat with sticks.

"We mostly lived in forests, so we lacked such luxury. She is my adoptive sister. Our father and mother died a few years ago. I decided to come to city parts and see what we have been missing. We heard that Kumo has some fantastic weather, and here we are."

"Well, that explains a lot. It must have been hard. To take care of a little girl on your own I mean." Yugito said sympathetically. Her face held a small smile. He smiled back.

"Not really. I used to take care of her anyway. Mother and father used to go outside to bring any necessary tools we required. So…yeah…" Naruto replied, looking sad.

"I am sorry for your family. But, it's good that you found something to occupy yourself with. I understand what you must have gone through. I was an orphan as well. Before I was adopted that is." She said.

He nodded and then asked "Not that I was spying or anything.… but what was it that some of the shinobi were speaking about; eight tails and two tails? I didn't get it." He asked.

Yugito was instantly on alert. Her eyes sharpened. She looked at him with narrowed eyes. But then she saw Nina looking at her with a frightened expression. She calmed down, but still looked at him with the same expression.

'There were fucking sound barriers in place. How the hell did he hear us?' Yugito thought. She would have already attacked, but Nina's innocent face held her back.

"Once we are done, perhaps, you would like to join us?" It wasn't a question, it was an order. He understood it. He showed nervousness and visibly gulped; his eyes wide.

"um-sure. I am sorry that I heard you guys. I really didn't mean to." He said.

"Of course." She replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Once they were done eating, he was escorted by Bee and Yugito to Raikage's office. They had tried to take Nina away from her, but Nina proved to be a handful and they let her stay.

On the way, Bee and Yugito were greeted by a few people, whose names he didn't bother remembering. Once inside, he faced the Raikage, A. A looked much like B. A muscular dark colored man with a small goatee. He was bald as well. His eyes were faint yellow though, while bee had brown eyes. He looked up from his desk and saw them.

"Well, hello. You even brought a friend, I see." A said.

"Well, this guy heard us speaking about Nibi and Hachibi. We had sound barriers active." Yugito supplied.

"Interesting. What is your name boy?" He asked, completely ignoring Nina.

"I am Baal Myrdis and this is my sister, Nina." Naruto replied, starting to sweat. These things were child's play for someone who can control every nerve of his own body.

"Tell me, how did you hear them speaking?" A asked.

He could see that they were wary of him. Konoha was the only village that had Kumo on its toes. If he offered to cripple Konoha for them, then he would easily get asylum here. In last war, it had been Konoha and Kumo on top. Neither of the kages had been able to pull a one up on the other. Both Fourth Hokage and Third Raikage were on even ground. And unlike with Iwa, Minato was not able to decimate Kumo. He had to hold off the Raikage. Plus the current fourth Hokage and the heir of the third had been doing a great job of keeping both Tsunade and Jiriya on their toes. Not to mention, Killer Bee clashing with Kushina and Sarutobi. It was a shame for Konoha that a single shinobi of Kumo was able to hold off two of Konoha's Kage level nins. And to add to insult, there were two such instances, both A and B back then had managed to stand against Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tsunade, Jiriya, and Kushina. The snake sanin was busy in dealing with the previous jinchuriki of Nibi. Some even said that if A and Minato met on battle field, A would come out the victor.

"um – I don't know. I just did. Please don't hurt us. We are just travelers!" He begged.

"What do Hachibi and Nibi say?" A asked. His body was starting to shoot sparks on random.

"His chakra is suppressed, suppressed enough that he looks like a civilian. The girl is a mystery though. I don't understand where she might stand." Bee replied, serious for once.

Naruto dramatically sighed and said "Well, looks like my disguise is already called for."

He looked A in the eyes and they started vanishing in shunins. He had grabbed on Nina, and was running out of the city towards the open fields. He heard A order everyone to stay out of their and his way.

Soon they were in an open field. It had enough space that both Hachibi and Kyuubi could comfortably sit there.

He stopped near a mountain and looked at the ones that had followed him. He smirked and let loose his KI. He had already pushed Nina behind him. He could hear a gasp coming from her. She mustn't have felt it before. He felt his three pursuers raise their own KI to stand against his. He slowly started to let loose Kyuubi's KI as well. They were standing at least 40 feet apart. Yet he could hear and see them clearly.

"What are you doing here jinchuriki?" A asked. Both B and Yugito tightened their muscles in anticipation of the coming fight. There was enough KI in air that most jonin would fall to their knees. Whoever this person was; had a demon sealed inside him. They were thankful that he hadn't tried to destroy the village from inside. This was the only positive in Naruto's case and the reason why they choose to speak instead of attacking.

"Well, since now we are in open, I don't mind you attacking me. But, first hear what I have to say." The KI he was releasing had abruptly been cut short. So they followed suit.

"Speak up boy." A grunted in response.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, container of Kyuubi no Yoko, and I want protection of Kumo. I am going to destroy Konoha once I go back." Naruto said.

After a long silence he heard A laughing.

"What makes you think that you can actually do it boy. Konoha is as strong as Kumo. Even as jinchuriki of Kyuubi, you still look very young. I doubt you. We had gathered intelligence that you were turned into a weapon by Konoha. So forgive me if I don't trust you." A said.

"I will give you all the information that you need on Konoha. As you just said, they tried to make me a weapon. But, the main part being, they tried. They didn't succeed. I know most of their secrets. I can offer some of their secrete jutsus to you. What do you think? Plus to prove that I am going to kill them, well, you will know of Konoha's doom after 7 months." Naruto said.

"What jutsus do you have? And what kind of secrets can you tell me?" A asked.

"Well, for starters, Hyuga can't see completely 360 degrees. They have a blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. There are only three known Uchiha alive, one being Sayuri and the other being her mother, Mikoto." Naruto said.

"Those are quite some secretes kid. But, I still don't believe that you can actually get through Konoha by rampaging there." A said as he finally deactivated his lightning armor.

"Well, you can test me then." Naruto said.

A nodded and said "If you last against both Yugito and Bee in a battle, without the Kyuubi's chakra, and only Yugito could use her Bijuu's chakra; then I will allow you to stay here. But, even then they will be there to keep an eye on you."

Naruto nodded and shunshined above the mountain behind him. He put Nina there and told her to not interfere at any cost. She nodded. He came back and saw that A had gone a few miles away. He could see Bee taking out seven swords and placing on different parts of his body. Yugito was covered in purple flames. He could taste the yokai in air. Her KI was flaring wildly. He took a loose stance as he brought out his sword and held it loosely to his left. But, if one were to look closer, they could see his muscles tightening.

Finally a small wind blew between them, and they rushed at each other….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**A/N**: Another new chapter! Enjoy. I have re-edited most of the chapters, I will update them soon. Nothing much has changed, only corrected some of the grammar.

**Chapter**: **8**

Naruto leapt out of the way of Bee, and made his way towards Yugito. He ducked and weaved through her attacks and landed a few shallow cuts on her. He was also nicked a few times, but nothing that lasted for longer than a second. Same happened with the cuts that Yugito received. He back peddled and jumped high in the air slammed his foot down on one of Bee's swords. It was a testament of bee's power that the sword didn't leave his hand. Naruto used the sword as a spring board and launched himself away from them. He was followed by a number of fireballs and some electric attacks meant to roast his inside. He defended against most of the ninjutsu attacks by evading them. He was still not using hi full speed. Not to mention, his own version of the lightning armor. Nut, he could tell that both Yugito and Bee were holding back as well, perhaps testing the water, so to speak. He decided to start up a notch. He launched himself at bee and clashed his sword with bee's. While his one sword clashed against Bee's, he created sharp chakra swords, nine to be precise. They clashed against Bee's rest of the swords and even made him run backwards to avoid being cut. He immediately had to jump to the side as a second later; the spot he occupied was charred by blue flames. He again looked back at his opponents. They had started to err on the side of caution and wait out for him to attack this time.

Naruto looked at the two as they warily looked at him. Yugito was pouring even more chakra through her body now. Just when he was going to jump, he realized his mistake and was paralyzed by bee popping out of the ground beside him and throwing an electric ball at him. He was temporarily paralyzed when he was attacked by Bee again and kicked in ribs, he was sent flying and was then hit in the back with a laser like blast and Naruto puffed out in smoke. The tailed beast ball from Yugito had been powerful enough that it tore through the ground behind him and left a deep burned crater.

When both Yugito and Bee noticed him disappear, they were immediately on alert.

Yugito snarled "Why are you hiding you cheating shit! Come out if you have the balls to!"

"I am a ninja, not a samurai, Stealth and sneakiness is a part of us Yugito, you should understand that." Naruto replied. He then suddenly popped out of the ground besides her and swept her feet from under her. She stumbled but caught herself quickly. She then spun around tried to kick Naruto in his balls. He back peddled and ducked as a sword sailed a hairs breath away from top of his skull. He then ducked and launched his sword at bee, and held it with chakra strings. Bee easily deflected the sword thrown at him and pocketed the swords in his hands. He threw multiple shuriken and kunai from his pouch. Bee then proceeded to introduce Naruto with a no. of lightning based attack. Each missed Naruto by a hair's breath. Naruto had tried to summon the sword from behind Bee, but Bee had ducked and Naruto had to catch it. He was dancing between their attacks. But then suddenly both his opponents started to build massive chakra in their bodies. He jumped back and started throwing his own modified chakra missiles at them. He missed Bee completely, but got Yugito with a few good hits. The buildup in her didn't stop though. He looked on warily as both Bee and Yugito took their sweet time to do their thing. He prepared his own of toned down version of lightning armor and in a flash he was upon Yugito. But, before he could hurt her, a skeletal hand rose out of ground and cut him on his legs. The cut didn't last long and didn't even pay it any attention. He hit Yugito in face and threw her away like a rag doll. But soon after, the ground shook and a massive skeletal body rose from it. It was at least of the size of Gamabunta (yes he has seen most of Konoha's summons and knows them by name.)

It started pelting him with bullets made of bones. It was like the ability of the Kaguya clan. He could literally see the bones re-growing, while he was being pelted by the bones, which he was able to avoid with some difficulty as he had to avoid the jutsus thrown at him by both Bee and Yugito as well. He activated his own version of the lightning armor. He saw the wide-eyed look that he got from Yugito and Bee. He was sure that The Raikage might be in a similar state as well. He pushed his chakra through his sword and it started to emit a faint blue glow. He then started out with waving the sword towards them. His sword emitted sharp blades of wind that left vibrations in the air. The giant bone throwing dinosaur like thing got its hand severed. Unfortunately for Naruto, though, it didn't stop attacking.

He guessed that it must be a dead raised with the power of Nibi. The giant beast didn't have any cohesion in its action. It was simply lashing out at him. He decided that he would have to again take things up a notch. This time when he was attacked with a lightning jutsu that Bee had shouted and called as 'electromagnetic murder', he let it strike himself. To the astonishment of both Bee and Yugito, his body started to shine, and looked more like he was covered with a shining yellow glow. It made his armor look even more solid and real. There were only a few arcs of lightning that bounced over his body. This was the level of mastery he had over lightning, wind and fire chakra. He could literally tear apart any jutsu of their nature if thrown at him. He could see the shocked look on both Yugito and Bee's faces when it happened.

'H-how is it possible? How can someone not taught from Kumo have such an affinity with lightning? Is this the Kyuubi' doing? He looks just like A-sama. the only difference is the color of the lightning around his body. It is pulsating yellow, while A-sama has black. It means that he was just toying with us until now. Not many can stand against me and Bee together. But he has not yet been hurt. What to do?' Yugito thought.

Bee was thinking along the same lines. When he fought with Naruto in a sword battle, he had expected to at least hurt him. But, Naruto was quick on his feet and had managed to avoid being seriously hurt. Deciding to take it up and close, He dashed at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the punch sent at his head by Bee and sent his kick to Yugito' midsection as she had come up close as well. She swiveled and got out of its way. He moved out of the attacks and sent his own their way. It was easier to battle with Yugito as her chakra cloak didn't burn him. He was getting a tough fight from his opponents, that much was certain. He was aware that many couldn't match him in pure speed. Yugito looked a bit less experienced as she had been sent sailing over for 20 or so feet for the third time. But, Bee on the other hand, well he lived up to his reputation. Bee was a well-known swordsman. He was considered in league with seven swordsmen of the mist. Naruto had pretended to match with him. He knew that he wasn't as good as Bee. But just now he realized how far behind Bee he was. He had to give it his all to hold back Bee. It helped that he could create clones and switch with them in an instant. This is what kept him alive.

But when it came to a straight out taijutsu, Naruto didn't think he had any rival. His each blow was making them stagger or be thrown back. It kind of looked funny to see the jinchuriki of Nibi being tossed around. Finally Yugito couldn't take it anymore and Turned into her full bijuu form. The two tails itself was now in front of him. He jumped away from a claw swipe and launched a lightning ball at the bijuu. He then immediately backpedaled as the next moment Bee came crashing down where he had been. He decided to pull some of the big guns. He created a resengan and compressed it in his hand. When he got close enough to Nibi he fired the compressed ball at her. It flew off like a comet. It tore through Yugito's left shoulder-blade and even cauterized it on the spot. Yugito had been on the forehead of Nibi. Due to such an attack, Nibi lost its form and Yugito fell to the ground with a thud. He saw the Raikage come out in his black lightning armor and Naruto immediately stopped attacking and stepped back.

They could see that Yugito's shoulder was already healing. She was now being supported by both Bee and A.

A looked at him and said "You proved your point boy; you are welcome to come back when you have caused havoc in Konoha. And you can stay here for a while if you wish to. Though, you will be monitored 24/7. You try anything foolish, and I'll destroy you. Now come with us, I will have an apartment arranged for you."

Naruto gave a short bow and said "That would be appreciated A-san."

After getting settled in his new room, he was confronted by Yugito and Bee.

"You fight nice, Mr. Nine." Bee said.

"Indeed, to battle me in my full Bijuu form, you are definitely a great shinobi." Yugito added.

"Thank you." Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face. It was good that the fight had remained under very close wraps. Not many had seen his or Nina's faces when they had been running.

"I am curious about what you did with the lightning attack though. What you had on you looked almost like lightning armor." Yugito said after a bit of silence.

"That is one of the techniques that I invented myself. As you saw, I can simply absorb the energy of any lightning attack thrown at me. It also benefits in increasing my speed." Naruto said, but he didn't mention of any downfalls, after all; he wasn't a moron, he won't give away any weakness of his own.

Both Bee and Yugito nodded. Yugito looked behind him and saw Nina soundly sleeping behind him on the bed.

"How much of you told us in the stall was truth? Is she your sister as you claimed or…." Yugito let her sentence hang in the air.

"Adoptive, you could say. Though, she looks at me like a father figure." Naruto replied.

4 months later…

Naruto was walking with Yugito and Nina. He had gotten to know both Yugito and Bee and to some extent, A as well. It was time for him to go and exact his revenge. He had completed the final hurdle in his training, he could now control a lot of Kyuubi's Yokai. He didn't go berserk even in his nine tailed form. He was now ready for his revenge. He would leave for Konoha tomorrow. Nina had been adamant about going with him.

'Still, it won't matter much though.' he thought.

Nina had grown in leaps and bounds. She was on a similar lever that he was when he was 7. Her growth in chakra capacity, it was just like a jinchuriki's would. He had noticed that phenomena when he had started to sense increase in chakra from her. She could easily beat most of the chunin from Konoha.

But the best thing to happen among all was his success in bringing back Kyuubi to the real world. It was a terrifying experience to say the least. He had gone on a small trip back to the isolated Iceland. When Kyuubi had appeared, the amount of KI and the corrupting yokai had literally killed off a large area of the surrounding forest. He had seen all plant life suddenly shrivel and die. It had been difficult for even him to actually stand against this mental pressure. Still, he had stood, and locked eyes with the demon. Kyuubi stood higher than even the tallest mountains, its 9 tails swishing behind it on their own. Soon the pressure had gone down and he could breath. Kyuubi had congratulated him on finding a way to bring it out. The contract that he had made was completely unique to him and him alone. It worked on his chakra. He had used chakra as a substitute for blood. Creating blood equivalent of chakra hadn't been easy. He had to put most of his efforts in this. His personal training had been reduced marginally. But, the end result was very satisfying for him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. The only downside was that he had to put marginally larger amount of chakra to summon, and his chakra would keep decreasing as long as Kyuubi was out of the seal. Still, this decrease in chakra was not much. It was just an anchor for Kyuubi to stay in the real world.

To complete the contract, he had to add a partial nullifying seal over his jinchuriki seal. Since he was not going to remove Kyuubi, he won't have to die. But, what it needed as a medium was such huge amount of chakra that possibly only Bee had. Even a kage would succumb to chakra depletion in 30-50 minutes if this technique was used.

Three days later….

Naruto was walking closer to Konoha, with Nina beside him. He had told her what he was going to do. She was very eager to take revenge on those that had hurt her 'brother'. He had told her to go to the civilian part of the village.

As he walked onwards, he once again got lost in his memories, as Kyuubi kept watch on his surroundings through their link.

Flashback….

Scene 1…

"Demon! You don't deserve to live!" a bulky man said, a twisted expression on his face.

"You don't even deserve to die a swift death." Another short man said.

"We would make sure that we give you enough pain that you wouldn't wish it on others." Someone said.

"Bring me some rusty Kunai!" a kid, perhaps a few years older than him said.

And then a child's cries for plea were heard throughout the alley.

Scene 2…

"Ahhhhh…The demon is here! Kill it, kill it before it attacks us!" a shrill loud voice broke Naruto's musings. He was 3 year old. He looked at the pink haired lady who pointed a finger at him and started throwing her household things at him.

He ran. He didn't go far though. He was small, and his body was fragile. He didn't even get proper food to eat.

He was roughly grabbed by his collar and thrown across the street. He impacted with a tree and broke his ankle and two of his right hand fingers. He had a bruise forming on his forehead. He whimpered. Cradling his broken arm closer to his chest, he dragged himself away from the streets, and cried himself to sleep, knowing that not even the doctors would give him treatment.

Flashback ends….

Similar experiences crossed his mind and he couldn't help but get angry. He was closer to Konoha. He could see Konoha's gates standing in distance. With a series of simple hand-signs, he and Nina vanished without leaving a single trace. They appeared closer to an alley and from there, they made their way towards the intersection where both shinobi and civilian districts met. He had already put a chakra suppression seal on Nina. It helped suppress her chakra, as she didn't have enough control. He himself was suppressing it to a high degree. He was perhaps, closer to the level of a jonin. But, considering that his chakra reserves were like a bijuu's, it was an accomplishment in itself.

Their plan was simple. Tomorrow evening, Nina would be going to the civilian district. He himself would put destructive seals throughout all the bases of root. After putting the seals, he would go to the shinobi district. There then he would start the actual revenge. All of the explosives would be triggered as soon as Kyuubi's chakra was let loose in the village. It would keep the root distracted for long enough.

Nina was left alone in a room they booked. After that he left to do his part of the plan. It had been an easy task to get inside Konoha. He was aware of every entrance to get in and get out. He was aware of the places where civilians would be taken for protection. And he was going to exploit every-single advantage he had.

Sneaking in and out of the rooms in root bases, he did quick work in putting his special seals in key places. The only base that he left was the one where both tree and Danzo were located. After that he went out and closer to the Hokage monument. There, behind a large boulder lay the emergency hall for civilians. Removing the genjutsu covering the place, he sneakily entered and placed all the necessary seals. These were time delayed seals. They would go off after 2 hrs. of Kyuubi's chakra being released. During all this, he had encountered only 7 shinobi of jonin level from root and 2 of chunin level from the normal forces. He had killed them and made quick work on their corpses.

The day has finally come.

Nina was already in the civilian district. The only thing he had told her was to try and not attack children that looked younger than 5 years. But, he also told her not to stop if they came in her way. Naruto himself was standing in one of the training grounds, hidden from any out lookers. This one was not assigned to any teams. It was usually used by academy students to practice, outside of academy timing. He watched and waited patiently for the clock in his hand to strike 5. It was already 4:59 pm. His eyes never left the clock for even a moment.

Now only 10 seconds were left.

He started to count down,

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

0.

With a malicious grin on his face, he let the genjutsu on him drop.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **Well, enjoy the longest chapter to the date! And don't think that I am making him too powerful. He can beat asses of many, but he still isn't on the level of Madara or Pein. I personally consider them better than Hashirama Senju even. Madara has knowledge and experience of around a century added to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Pein has Rinnegan.

**Chapter: 9**

As soon as the genjutsu faded, he activated a seal on the back side of his right hand. In a flash of yellow, 5 more Naruto were standing with him. People recognized the flash and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I will have my revenge, Konoha." He whispered, the twisted expression on his face never leaving. But his voice was carried out with the wind and heard by everyone. He could see the confusion in their eyes. As soon as the words had left his mouth, all the Naruto's left in the all too familiar yellow flashes.

Flashback….

After a month in Kumo….

'A stroke here, a stroke there, and another here, a bit of twist here…. And finally, he had successfully recreated the Hirashini. The most difficult part was to modify the summoning seals. He had to manipulate them in such a way that he could summon something from this world itself, instead from another dimension. He made it like this so that Konoha may feel the despair of being destroyed by their favorite fourth Hokage' jutsu. He was going to modify it even more in the future. His study in fourth Hokage' jutsu's effect had finally paid off.

Other than that, he was also making blood clones. Though, it was admittedly a slow process. Just like last time, he had to wait up to get back to full health. Thus he was going to make just 6.

Flashback ends….

He had given each of his clones a job to do. One would go to the Hayuga compound. Another would go to the kage-tower. Third would be going at the Anbu head-office. Fourth would go to the forbidden forest and break down the barriers that stopped the beasts from getting inside the village. One would remain with him and the last-one was keeping a watch on his sister. He didn't want any unfortunate incident happening with her. Though, she was an immortal, he knew that even she could be killed. He himself had killed some of them.

He himself started to throw fire jutsus and made earth spears to rise from the other end of street to this, destroying anything in their path as they approached. Even though he didn't have an earth affinity, he still knew a few things about it. Not at the level of his lightning, fire, or wind affinity, though.

Soon enough, he was being surrounded by a good number of ninjas. He didn't pay them much attention. He kept blasting them apart if they came in his way. He was enjoying listening to their cries of pain and horror.

With clone 1 at Hayuga compound….

He moved out of the way as a few shuriken passed him by. He ducked and weaved through the barrage of kunai thrown at him.

Sidestepping a palm strike to his chest, he jabbed his middle and index finger in his attacker's throat and ripped it out, spilling blood.

"What is the meaning of this?" He heard but didn't answer and ducked under another strike to his head and lashed out with his kick. He was awarded with the man flying away from him.

He then calmly looked at the man that had questioned. He saw Hiashi Hayuga standing with his eyes blazing his Bykugan, the veins near his eyes bulged.

Naruto clone calmly stated "Welcome Hayuga-san, today I shall be the executioner of Hayuga."

If he was unnerved by Naruto clone's statement, then Hiashi didn't show it. He merely narrowed his eyes and looked at Naruto, and then he laughed out loud. Naruto clone knew that even if the man was acting like he didn't care, this same man could cripple him for the rest of the fight. He didn't want that. He had to keep the Hayugas busy.

By the time Hiashi's laughter ended, there were at least another 50 or so Hayuga standing beside him. Naruto clone patiently waited as he had to tackle all the Hayugas and stall them from entering the main battle as long as he could.

"I admit you are good boy, but do you really think you can stand against as many Hayuga as here are right now?" Hiashi retorted with a sneer. "And have you forgotten the control seals placed on you?" he added.

"We shall have to see that, wont we?" Naruto clone said with a smile.

"Take him down!" Hiashi exclaimed.

Most of the men and women gathered there charged at him. For a normal human, they were just a blur. He side stepped the palm strike aimed at his head and jumped backwards when a chakra charged kick came at his ribs. He deflected and parried all the strikes. Deciding to get the job done as fast as he could, he took out his hirashini kunai and started throwing it at the enemies one by one. He slashed and slammed into them with an assassin's precision and a trucks power. One by one they fell due to shock of seeing the signature jutsu of the fourth. 7 were already dead by the time others gathered their thoughts. They started to defend against the onslaught but were failing miserably. He was stopped by a few 'Kaiten' known as the ultimate defense of Hayuga. He easily changed his targets by throwing his other Kunai at others. He had tied ninja wire to his kunai. It helped him recall them back.

Unfortunately for the Hayugas, their relaying only on their clan's jutsus was turning against them. Most of them were trying to avoid his kunai, but sadly didn't manage. There had come at least another 30 or so after the first 50. He had taken down those numbers to 12. But he guessed that they were the top of the Hayuga. He again threw a Kunai, but was surprised when the Kunai was deflected with another kunai….

With Naruto clone in the Anbu head office….

There were at-least 100 Anbu. He had to take down as many of them as he can to lessen the backup that would go for Hokage' safety. He knew that it was not possible to hide from so many while tearing into them at the same time. Deciding to take as many out as he can with the element of surprise, he started firing a barrage of resengan into the meeting. He saw them stiffen and start erecting mud walls or start to sunshin out of the place. He missed most, as he had expected. But, he still got at-least a dozen or so. Cries of pain and agony filled the cavern that the Anbu office arena was located in. Many of those caught in his blind charge were left without a limb or two. Blood was spilled on the floors and the bits of torn appendages could be seen lying everywhere. Those that were still alive were struggling to get back on their feet. He used sunshin to get to the entrance of the cavern and blasted a modified version of the resengan. It was with a wind element added to it. He created it with both of his hands. He also had three shadow clones guarding him while he did so. As soon as he was ready, he threw the condensed ball of chakra in the ninjas charging at him. A few of them managed to get out of its path while some failed. As soon as it made contact with one of them, it detonated. Most of the walls were blown to bits. Even more blood and gore was present when the red haze created by it disappeared. The roof had become unstable and he decided to get out as most of those alive would be outside.

When he appeared outside in a small sonic boom, everyone's attention was drawn to him. Out of the 100+ present before his impromptu entry, only 70 or so remained. Even then, they were not to full health. Many of them had torn cloths visible. Some had bloody wounds on their bodies that were still leaking blood.

"Who tha fuck are you!" someone said.

"Is this some kind of invasion or something?" another asked.

"You dare attack Konoha!" someone from behind cried in outrage.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of your beloved fourth Hokage and the container of Kyuubi no Yoko. I will be the demon that Konoha wanted." The clone said.

"That's impossible! If you are the demon brat, then you can't attack Konoha; you are bound by a multitude of seals! And you can't be son of the yellow flash, he never had a child!" another of them said.

Naruto removed one of his kunai and stabbed it in the right eye of the person that had tried to sneak on his from behind. The man screamed in pain and dropped down. With a small jump backwards, Naruto jammed his foot in the unnamed man's neck, snapping it killing him instantly. Naruto identified a few of them that he had seen and worked with for assignments. There was Yugao Uzuki, Kakashi Hatake and the genjutsu mistress of Konoha- Kurenai. There were few others as well.

"I know of whom you are Naruto. But, why do this? Or has the fox actually managed to influence you? Didn't you swear to protect this village? And how did you even overcome those seals on you, I wonder?" Kakashi asked wanting to stall time and formulate a plan. As of now, he was the most experienced among the Anbu here, thus it fell on him to lead them.

"Trying to stall for time, eh Kakashi?" Naruto spoke in a mocking tone. Both Anko and Kakashi had a better understanding of his abilities and he knew that they wanted to make sure that they could take him down. Kakashi stiffened inside himself, but didn't let it show.

"But, I shall humor you. I never swore to protect this village; I had sworn to destroy it instead. Why should I protect it, when it gave me nothing but nightmares?" as Naruto spoke, his tone was oddly calm, no-one knew that he was just a clone, and no-one ever would. Being a clone, he didn't feel the overwhelming hatred; instead he just had a task that he had to complete at any given cost. It didn't mean that he didn't have feeling, though. They simply didn't make him prone to any kind of emotional trauma. His first objective would be what his creator set out for him. He continued with a sickly sweet smile on his face.

"When I was 5, I had my first taste of a beating down given by shinobi, beaten to a bloody pulp, shocked till my nerves were on fire. That is what I see of Konoha, monsters disguised as humans. But, that is beside the point. Before they started to beat me, they spoke of how I would be turned into a weapon by Konoha. Now, how could I let Konoha control me if they were giving me such treatment? So I decided, I would show them what a monster can do. How fitting it would be to have these monsters killed by a true monster. How ironic it would be to have them killed by what they prided themselves in." As he finished this, Kakashi had charged at him from below the ground. Before the Kakashi from below the ground could strike him though, he vanished in a flash of yellow and appeared beside next to one of the Anbus. Naruto killed the man before he even had a chance to realize. Everyone looked at him in shock. Naruto threw a kunai in the neck of the Kakashi that had jumped out of the ground, dissolving it into mud.

"How the hell do you know that move?" Kakashi whispered as he appeared a few feet away from Anko.

Everything was so still that Naruto easily heard him.

"Ah! The Hirashini, you mean? It is real pathetic compared to my actual speed. But, I am going to use this to mock you. As you have always revered this technique, I will use it to destroy you. This is the irony that I was speaking of. As for how I know it, well, it's not difficult enough for someone who has been inventing seals since he was a 6 year old." Naruto spoke with a smirk on his face.

'This is impossible… When did he learn to make seals? How did we not know? And he is holding back! What the hell! If we can't take him while he is holding back, we are as good as dead.' Kakashi thought. Though, others weren't thinking far from his thoughts. Kakashi removed his headband, his Sharingan blazing as all three tomoes spun.

Naruto looked at him directly in the eye. He was going to fight with a Sharingan user, and a jonin that relied heavily on genjutsu. He could take them head on. He knew that, but they didn't.

He felt the familiar tug on his chakra when the foreign chakra tried to enter his chakra network. He just smirked.

"It is useless." He said.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. He had hoped to put Naruto under a genjutsu and quickly end the fight when Naruto didn't avert his gaze. But it seemed that Naruto had a defense against genjutsu as well. He knew that it eliminated his and Kureni's advantages. Well, he still had the predictability, but when fighting a technique like hirashini, it didn't give much advantage anyway. Kurenai on the other hand was pretty much useless. But, he pretended that he didn't understand.

"hmhmhm, do you take me for a fool? I have been hiding my ability to negate any genjutsu for a long time. So, your feeble attempts to put me under one are useless." he said with his smirk still in place.

Kakashi's worst fears were being confirmed. Naruto had held back, a lot, while most of his own techniques were known to Naruto. He had used most of his techniques against Naruto in spars.

"But, how is that possible?" Kakashi asked, actually curious.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and spoke mockingly "Do I look like a moronic villain who would spill all his secrets to his enemies? Puh-lease."

"Dance of the crescent moon!" He heard from behind him. He simply raised his sword and vanished. He intercepted Yugao in her charge and kneed her in the gut. He side stepped a charge of snakes and electrocuted them with a ball of lighting. They puffed in smoke and vanished. He saw Anko attacking him from right, while some anbu descended on him from above him. Naruto threw a kunai above the anbu and appeared there and slammed a chakra drill in the anbu's head. It tore through the anbu like a drill breaks through concrete. He again vanished from the spot and appeared near another of the anbu and swiftly cut his head with his sword. He kept switching his sword and the Hirashini kunai expertly. He avoided Kakashi and Anko as they were the best players here. He killed others as he dodged and weaved through attacks.

He saw Kakashi come at him with the lightning blade technique of his. Naruto smirked and kicked on the ground, hard. Several stone spears rose from the ground to impel Kakashi. Kakashi had to let go of the lightning blade as he felt ground shifting. He jumped out of the way of the spears. He again closed in on Naruto with another lightning blade as the air was filled with the noise of birds chirping. Naruto had known the weakness of this technique. Only someone with real Uchiha blood could use the full potential of the Sharingan eye and eliminated the tunnel vision generated due to sudden increase in speed. Naruto decided to clash his wind drill against the lightning blade. He raised his left hand and a tunnel of wind-blades formed around his hand. It had a sharp visible tip. It sent ripples through the air. Kakashi saw the wind attack that Naruto had created and immediately knew that it would win over his lightning blade.

'Shit! He has some kind of wind attack of a similar level of my lightning blade. But, if I can hold over for just a few moments, then I will give others a chance to get him.' he thought.

But his plans were foiled when Naruto merely redirected the blow to Yugao who was slashing at him from his backside. Kakashi's hand got multiple cuts when their hands connected. When Kakashi had passed him, his hand met with Yugao's sword. His quick thinking saved him from losing his hands completely, but he still lost his fingers except thumb. Since the lightning blade was still active when it connected with the sword, Yugao got a nasty shock as the sword was completely made of metal. Naruto jump-kicked both of them in head and vanished in a yellow flash as another Kakashi emerged from below his previous position. He saw the Kakashi attacking him vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto had to again jump vanish with another yellow flash. He was saved from receiving a snake bite. It would have definitely destroyed him as he was just a clone. He decided to take it up a notch. He had already planted hirashini kunai in the surrounding area. Thus he rarely needed to throw one around. He easily reached upon the moderately large (25-30ft long) snake with the markers that were closer to the snake. He charged an electric ball in his left hand and fired it down the snake's throat. With a large hiss and a bit of thrashing, it puffed out of existence.

He started flashing around and throwing shuriken in every direction. It was difficult for most of them to stop him from doing so. Naruto killed at least another dozen or two in this manner. The only left by now were the most experienced and better anbu, except Kurenai. As soon as he had entered, he had erected a fuin-barrier to stop ninja from sunshining out of the field. A few had tried doing that when they saw that even likes of Kakashi and Anko were struggling against him.

Kakashi and Anko were able to keep themselves and Kurenai and a now moderately recovered Yugao safe. Kakashi was having help from his Sharingan and Anko had her hebi taijutsu style that worked with precision and speed.

"Mud-river jutsu!" he heard Kakashi exclaim. All the ground beneath him started to rapidly turn into mud. He simply applied chakra to his feet and stayed over the mud. He charged at them with enough speed to give them trouble. Anko and Kakashi both charged at him together. He directed Anko's attacks at Kakashi and Kakashi had trouble predicting and keeping up with his movements. For him, it was like fighting Gai. But, the difference was, Gai was nowhere near as strong as Naruto. Every blow that connected made him flinch. It felt like his muscles were on fire and would snap any given moment. Finally, it happened and his left hand wrist got broken. He had no other option but to back off and start using jutsus. Anko wasn't fairing much better either. Luckily she didn't feel as much pain due to her deflecting strikes rather than blocking them. Naruto wasn't giving them much chance to properly attack. She realized that all of them were severely outclassed. Even summons were proving ineffective.

Kurenai and Yugao had fled to go and bring some reinforcement, while this happened. They had run as fast as they could and made it past the barrier that stopped them from leaving the fight behind them.

Anko got another idea. 'When big doesn't work, go small and subtle.'

She shunshined out of Naruto's range and rapidly performed her signature move "shadow snake hands no jutsu!"

Many smaller snakes emerged from Anko's sleeves when she performed the jutsu. She sent them at Naruto. Naruto casually sent waves of wind blades at them and dispelled them. He saw the trick in this attack. Some of the snakes were coming at him from under the ground. He could easily feel their chakra flow. He jumped and back-flipped while punching the ground and sending fissures through it. The next moment he was near Anko in a yellow flash. He tried to break her neck with a quick chop, but the special Jonin proved nimble and dodged. He had to leap back out of the way of a water spear that attacked him from behind. Another Kakashi emerged from under him and trapped him in a water sphere. His moves were restricted and he couldn't breathe. Kakashi sighed as he spoke "Are you the one that caused all the havoc Naruto?"

Naruto smirked and dispelled in a shower of sparks. Lightning traveled in the water and electrocuted Kakashi. Luckily Kakashi had removed his hand fast enough, that it only gave him mild shock instead of frying him from inside out. Another Naruto appeared out of the ground below Anko and attempted to drag her below. Anko side-stepped the attempt and quickly performed a mud-prison technique. Naruto sunk below the ground again and appeared near Kakashi who was performing a fire dragon where he had been hiding. Naruto flashed out of the danger zone and appeared behind Kakashi and kicked him in the back of his neck. Naruto threw a kunai which embedded itself in a log as Kakashi had performed a last minute substitution. Naruto had been able to identify whenever his opponents have swapped themselves with a clone. Being able to see chakra network had its perks.

Once that was done, he had tried to take the fight close to the actual enemies as subtly as possible. He suddenly substituted himself with a stone that was close to a tree and blasted the tree. He saw Anko jumping out of there and threw a kunai at her. He quickly formed a resengan and appeared next to her and slammed it in her thigh.

Anko screamed in pain as her thigh was torn apart. Chunks of her flesh blew apart and blood freely flowed from her wound.

"Ankooo!" Kakashi screamed. He charged at Naruto with blind fury but failed to harm him. Kakashi knew that he was very low on chakra and needed rest. They had been fighting for over an hour and unfortunately, Naruto didn't even look winded. He once more cursed Naruto for having both Uzumaki bloodline that gave abnormally large chakra reserves and the added bonus of being a jinchuriki that boosted his chakra reserves even further. Naruto saw that Kakashi was down to his last drags of chakra. Kakashi put his arms on his waist and suddenly brought his left hand to his mouth. Unfortunately Naruto just then kicked him in the face from the side. Kakashi had barely bit on a fourth of the solider pill and felt that much of his energy returning. Naruto didn't let up his assault and forced Kakashi's chakra gates to open. Kakashi screamed from having his gates forcibly opened. All the chakra that he had gained from the pill was spoiled by going to his limbs as there wasn't much. Finally Kakashi fell unconscious, exhausted. Anko who had been on the side line had henged in a small snake after cauterizing the wound with a small fire jutsu. She had been waiting for the right moment to strike. She attacked right when Naruto was going to finish off Kakashi; she used her final resort technique that she had thought of only for her previous sensei, Orochimaru. She used the suicide technique to kill both Naruto off and die with him.

The snake bit on Naruto's neck and….

With the clone near the forbidden forest….

It had taken him almost 30 minutes to just get the location of all the barriers. Or at least he hoped. Or else, it may cause some problems in removing the barriers. He put up the majors that were required. He didn't have time, and thus had to do it the hard way. He didn't have the complete idea of what kind of barrier was used. He could see some of it. He guessed that most were hidden and some were even gown deep underground since the creation of the forest. He started killing the bigger animals and made a few shadow clones to start carving a bigger version of the nullifying seal on the ground using the blood from the animals that he killed. In twenty or so minutes, he was done. He took a deep breath and started to channel chakra through the blood seal. He knew that such a feat would need a lot of power; it would almost drain him after making the clones and chakra wasted in killing the animals. After another thirteen minutes, sweat poured down his body, his feet shook. He could feel the killing gaze of several animals on him. He had almost finished his job. The array was about to activate.

With a bright flash of dark green, the blood on the floor vanished. A silvery dome of chakra surrounded the whole forest that stretched for miles on ends. And like a piece of art, it shattered. A whistling sound was heard as the barriers came crashing down. He looked at the animals that had shown themselves. He still had one last thing to do before he was dispelled….

With the clone nearing the kage tower….

His job was simple; attract the attention of the Hokage and Danzo. Tree would be definitely there. He hoped that most of the higher level jonin were not here. He could take care of them, but in a fight with the kage level shinobi like The Hawk and The Professor, he couldn't take any chances. He started making loud noises by destroying nearby buildings and killing any who came in his way. He had killed almost 13 chunin and a few genin. When he saw Sarutobi appear outside the kage tower in a swirl of leaves.

'Shit!' cursed the clone, for accompanying Sarutobi were more men than he had expected. But that wasn't the problem. Oh no, no! The fucking problem was who some of them were. One was Danzo on Sarutobi's right as was expected, desired even. On his right was tree. But to Sarutobi's left were the two unexpected people that had him cursing. To Sarutobi's immediate left was Jiriya the toad sage, and to Jiriya's left was the greatest medic ninja ever- Tsunade the slug princes. Other than them, there was Saiken, the replacement king of Konoha. He had really chosen a bad timing. He had not counted two S ranked nin to be present in Konoha. He had even considered the slim possibility of Jiriya, but Tsunade was not in his mind at all.

He had to preserve and take them to the real one. He discretely sent a shadow clone disguised as a hawk from behind him to the original.

"Who the hell are you, brat! And what do you think you are doing! Do you want me to pound you into the ground?" Tsunade yelled at him.

"This is Naruto, Tsunade." Sarutobi said with a completely neutral face.

"I had expected something like this would happen. I always knew that council was making a wrong decision in forcing him to go through the root program." He added.

"So this is the brat? Well we can just kick his ass and be done with it, right?" she said.

Tsunade had no idea of what Naruto was capable of. She had not been in the village for past many years. The only reason she came was because her sensei, had accepted her request to teach students to be medic nin as well. There was going to be a different program set for them. She had come back just yesterday night and hadn't gotten a good night's worth of sleep. She was already snappish due to this and then some moron thought it prudent to start throwing jutsus and destroy buildings left and right.

"He is not just a brat Tsunade; I think he would beat any of us, if we went one-on-one against him." Jiriya said.

Tsunade stared in shock at him, not believing a word. She looked at her sensei for confirmation. Sarutobi nodded with a grimace on his face.

Danzo stepped forward and said "What is the meaning of this 345?" his voice was deadly calm.

"What the fuck do you think, War Hawk of Konoha? I am getting my revenge. I won't need any help; I shall enjoy destroying you, all of you, one-by-one, bit-by-bit."

Danzo used ram seal and tried to activate the seals on Naruto's body. When even after a full minute nothing happened, he again tried to do the same, with same results.

"Why aren't the seals working?" Danzo thought out loud.

"hmhmhmhm…. Seals not working, are they Danzo?" Naruto clone asked but it was more of a statement.

"What is going on, Danzo?" Sarutobi asked.

"Somehow he has overridden all of the seals, even the failsafe that were planted in them." Danzo replied.

"Wondering how I did it, are you? After all, you never gave me training in fuinjutsu." Naruto clone said with a smirk.

"Well, I shall humor you. I have trained myself in every aspect that could hinder me unable to use my chakra and made counters for it. Not just my chakra, but also the Kyuubi's." he added with a sinister glint in his eyes that wasn't missed by any.

"How did you do that though?" asked a curious Jiriya. Jiriya was very confident that with the likes of himself, Tsunade, Sarutobi, Tenzou also known as tree, and Danzo; they wouldn't have much trouble keeping up with Naruto and subduing him. He was really curious how Naruto managed to remove the seals though.

"Ah, the so called seal master of Konoha is curious." The clone sneered.

"Hey brat, I am not just a so called seal master, I AM a seal master!" Jiriya spoke irritably.

"Is that so? Then how did you never noticed any abnormality in my seals? Then again, I never gave you reason to doubt me, did I?" Naruto clone mused out loudly.

"Still, I would have to say that I am disappointed with the seal master of Konoha. You and Danzo were beaten by a toddler in fuinjutsu, how laughable." The clone added.

"Why you-" Jiriya stated in irritation.

'Well, yeah; I was one upped by a child, but he doesn't have to rub it in my face.' thought Jiriya.

"What happened, the cat got your tongue?" clone asked mockingly.

"You said that you are alone, who else is causing havoc in the village then?" Even the Hokage wanted to know more of what was actually going on. They could hear the sound of screams and blasts in the background. They wanted to know more before entering the fray and starting their offence.

"You would want to know that, wouldn't you?" Naruto clone said.

"It's another of my inventions, a different kind of clones." He added.

Before anyone could ask any questions, two bodies in Anbu uniforms appeared closer to the kage tower. It became clearer who they were as Yugao had her mask on and Kurenai had none. Yugao's mask was well known, the cat mask.

"Hokage-sama! We have been attacked by…" Kurenai had started to speak, but her words died down in her mouth as she saw Naruto standing opposite to the group.

"Naruto…" she barely whispered.

"What do you mean, Kurenai?" Danzo asked.

"N-Naruto was th-there when I fled from the Anbu head-office. H-He slaughtered most of them. Only Anko and Kakashi are left standing. I-I came to ask for backup." She said, still not believing her eyes.

'Naruto was here, means that he has already killed both Anko and Kakashi.' Kurenai thought in shock.

"So, my clones are almost done with their jobs, eh? Then I think it is time we start the PARTY!" Naruto clone yelled the last bit.

A huge amount of KI was released from him. Both Kurenai and Yugao, who were already pretty beat-up, fainted on the spot. Tsunade quickly grabbed them and vanished in a shower of leaves. Jiriya had summoned the toad elders, Ma and Pa. Naruto could tell that he was already preparing for the Sage-mode. Jiriya's eyes were turning blue and losing the pupil. Small green marks started appearing on his face. Naruto could see all this, but didn't pay much attention to it. Tree was standing beside Danzo, his chakra starting to flare slowly. Sarutobi had lit up his pipe once more. Danzo had started to remove the bandages on his arms to show the multiple eyes on them. There were total 10, five on each. Danzo removed the eye-patch covering his left eye, it revealed another Sharingan. Danzo's hands were paler shade compared to the rest of his visible body.

Naruto had to duck under an uppercut that suddenly came at his face and tried to attack with a jab in the neck to the attacker that was Saiken. Saiken again was replaced with a small pebble, showing his mastery over the move. Naruto then had to jump back from the sudden smoke that started to fill in where had been. He decided to not take any chances, and activated the hirashini seals on his body. He became a blur and started to attack them from all sides. The reason he had been waiting before attacking was simple. He wanted to plant several kunai and hirashini seals that would wear off in 10 minutes.

Now with the temporary advantage of speed, he tried to attack and take them out as fast as he could. He had to again disappear in a flash as a crater was formed in his previous position. He saw that it was Tsunade that had come back. He threw a Kunai at her as she was the easiest to kill in his current enemy list and weakest among the sanin. He was surprised when it was deflected and he appeared almost 10 feet in the air. He quickly substituted with a log a few feet away from the kage tower. All the while he had to fight off a mental fight as well. It seemed that even though he could negate power of a few Sharingan, 10 were just too much.

"We have seen Hirashini enough times to know the drawback of it, brat!" He heard Tsunade say.

"Well then I shall need to show you a few other things as well, ne? But that will come later." The clone said. It couldn't really show the true extent of Naruto's skills until he had taken the fight to the real one.

He again disappeared and appeared close to Jiriya who suddenly leapt out of the way of the resengan that he had thrown. He was surprised to see that Jiriya could actually keep up with the speed of the Hirashini purely by himself. His eyes were electric blue and his body had bulged a bit. Naruto clone was then pelted with fast and powerful kicks and punches that it thankfully could keep up with. Since it had more or less all of the originals powers, it had also gained the inhuman strength the original had. The clone wanted to keep this part secret until he could get a drop on them. Slowly but surely, the clone was receiving damage, but so were they.

Jiriya had already figured out that Naruto could keep up with his strength. Even with dodging the trees trying to impale him from below, the clone was able to keep up with them. Jiriya was also losing the precious time that he could stay in this form. His muscles were already under too much pressure. Deciding to pull of the stoppers, he prepared for his more devastating attacks. He knew that they were in the middle of Konoha, but this area was already deserted and he had to subdue Naruto before Naruto could get back at the safe places for the citizens. So he considered that a little property damage was nothing.

"Pa some oil! Ma some bullets!" he exclaimed.

"As you wish Jiriya-chan!" one of the toads on his shoulders said.

One of them fired a stream of thick oil at Naruto. It was then lit up on fire by Jiriya and then fueled and further developed by the air bullets by the other toad. Naruto had to flash out of the way of the fire ball itself and then keep flashing out of the way from the fire bullets created by the air bullets. It was following wherever he flashed to. It was admirable how well Jiriya could control fire element.

Naruto then decided to start throwing attacks as well. He started off with chakra drill at Jiriya. Jiriya ducked and then was joined by Tsunade who tagged against him. Tsunade was shocked that someone could actually keep up with her and Jiriya in terms of strength.

Jiriya fired off his favorite attack "needle jizo!" and Naruto clone was going to be pelted by them when he again flashed near a rock. He got kicked in the stomach and was blasted backwards but held out due to his strength. He saw that it was Saiken, who had been forgotten till now. The Clone cursed himself for forgetting and being caught off guard.

He didn't get much time to curse as both Jiriya and Tsunade were coming at him once more. He side stepped Tsunade's punch to the head and had to duck under a tree branch that had suddenly sprouted from the ground. All of them were shocked to see that. He knew that it was Danzo. But he didn't know the how.

"What the fuck! How can you use Mokuton? That's a part of Senju bloodline!" Tsunade screamed at Danzo but still kept her focus on Naruto.

"I have implanted some of Senju DNA sells within my arms like Tenzou. They also helped me improve the Sharingan eyes that I have on my hands." Danzo said.

Naruto clone was thankful, as soon as he had heard it; he saw the eyes turning from 3 tomoes to a shuriken pattern. He was in deep shit, and he knew it. Sarutobi meanwhile had decided that he would go ahead and clean off the clones.

They were also moving towards the location of the original. They could hear the booming laughter of the original.

The clone heard this and smirked inwardly. Well, the original would have less to worry about if he could just get one of these out….

With the original….

He had started to blast things, but he kept his attacks precise and to the point of need. He didn't have any need for unnecessary loss of chakra. He still had a soldier pill, though, just in case. Soldier pills had ill effects on Jinchuriki as their body was forced to generate too much chakra than normal and it was put under too much strain. Even one pill was enough to put a jinchuriki in bed for a month. He was lucky to be an Uzumaki and also have the advanced regeneration of the Kyuubi. He could easily use one pill, without any repercussions. But, the second would be just like for any other jinchuriki.

During his destruction, he got the memories of the clone at the Hayuga compound. Only Hiashi was left alive from the main fighters of the family. He was impressed that someone had actually managed to take out his clone even if it was not going at full strength. They all had to wait till they could see the start of the original's fight with the kage level shinobi, or it was the last option and needed to complete the task. This particular clone had not used anything more than the Hirashini and few of the forbidden jutsus. Soon enough he got the memories of the clone from the forest of death. It had successfully taken down the barriers that kept the animals within the forest. It had also leaded them at the safe points where there were more than enough jonin, chunin and genin trying to keep the animals at bay. After another 10 minutes of waiting he received the memories of another clone that he had actually expected far sooner. It was from the Anbu division. The stupid clone had actually managed to take down most of the Anbu but was taken down by Anko's suicide jutsu. It had taken out Kakashi's Sharingan eye with a shuriken. It had aimed for kill, but the suicide technique had already kicked in and thrown his balance off. Even the power of the throw had been nothing. It had been like the shuriken had been mistakenly dropped, next to no power at all. But, luckily it had embedded in the eye-socket. By the time someone gave Kakashi any medical attention, the eye would be forever lost.

He heard a rustle of leaves and saw Sarutobi appearing 20 or so feet away in front of him.

"So, you are another of the clones." Sarutobi stated as he started preparing hand-signs for his jutsu.

"Naruto was immediately on alert and started going through his own sequence of one handed signs. He finished first and threw a hot white string of flames from his right hand. It was similar to a water whip, but it was made of fire. He directed the flames at Sarutobi. Sarutobi leaped over the flames and finished his sequence with a slam on the ground. He yelled out "Summoning technique: Monkey king Enma!" in a puff of smoke, a giant monkey the size of the Hokage tower appeared. It turned into a staff and launched at Naruto.

Naruto ducked and shot at Sarutobi with a resengan in hand. He appeared next to Sarutobi in a flash of yellow and plunged the sphere into Sarutobi. He was aware of the switch made by Sarutobi, but gave no indication of noticing it. The Sarutobi turned into mud and tried to drown him in it. Naruto again appeared near a fallen sealing of a store and jumped over a kick aimed at his head. He brought out his sword as Sarutobi summoned the transformed monkey king to himself. Sarutobi attacked him with a swipe to his head. He ducked and back pedaled as he had to avoid another jab to his neck. He started throwing wind gales at Sarutobi, who in retaliation used mud bombs. Sarutobi sunk into the ground and vanished. Naruto waited for Sarutobi to appear, which he did with a swipe at his kneecap. Naruto jumped up a little and slashed with his blade. A razor wind blew at Sarutobi's half buried form. He was replaced by a log and Naruto had to again jump away from the electric ball that was launched at him.

He used wind manipulation and formed a hemisphere of wind-blade around himself. They randomly started to shoot off at Sarutobi. Sarutobi jumped and switched his tactic and from using jutsus with hands to using them with his staff. He started to channel chakra in the staff and it started to shoot reddish-green beams that blew as soon as they touched the hemisphere surrounding Naruto. Naruto took advantage of the fact that the Hokage had gotten old and wasn't on par with him anymore.

He slowly started to gain ground. Both he and Sarutobi knew what was happening. Even though he had been hit with the staff multiple times, he had not been on defensive. He had scored just as many if not more hits on Sarutobi.

"You can't be a clone. A clone, as powerful as it may be, it would not have taken blows from my staff and still lived. You are the real one. How cunning of you." Sarutobi said with frustration evident in his voice.

Naruto smirked, but it vanished as he saw the staff transforming into monkey king and it jumping at him. He had to avoid being crushed by the giant ape while still holding off Sarutobi. He started throwing multiple resengan at the ape, but either they were dodged or blocked. The monkey king was known to have body as tough as a normal dragon's. Naruto decided that he would have to see just how much punishment it could take, as he had to get rid of it, quickly too.

He prepared another resengan and compressed it to a baseball's size. He then proceeded to add wind element to it and keep it compressed. As soon as he found an opportunity, he slammed the attack in the spine of the ape. It screamed and backhanded him. Naruto quickly gained his balance and avoided a fire dragoon thrown at him by Sarutobi. He looked up and saw that the monkey king was in intense pain and glaring at him in hatred.

'Well, normal dragon's skin is not as tough after-all.' Naruto dryly thought. He had used a significant amount of chakra in that attack. It had enough power to make 100 feet deep and 5 feet wide hole in earth. But, the attack had barely managed to pierce the skin and contact the inner tender muscles and spine. He was sure that he had at-least temporarily disabled the giant ape since he saw it vanish in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard as both Sarutobi and Naruto glanced in that direction. They saw that others had arrived. Tsunade looked pretty beat up. Her clothes were already torn in places. Her upper shirt was barely clinging to her body. She didn't seem to notice or care, though. Then there was Jiriya. He was smoking and looked like he had been through a shredder a few times. His skin showed a reddish tint. He had cuts all across his bare chest and face. His face was swollen near his eyes. Even his hair was cut in places. His pants were half torn. Then there was Danzo. Danzo had three of the eyes on his right hand closed. His face had blood flowing all over his left side. And the last one to appear was The Naruto clone. It was singed in many places. Yet it had a smirk plastered on its face. Both teams slowly joined forces and now it was four against two. Sarutobi concluded that Saiken, and Tenzou must be either dead or out of the fight for now.

Naruto and the clone started preparing their bigger attacks as they created three lightning clones each. The lightning clones attacked the opposition as both Naruto and his blood clone started to prepare a resengan. Once done, clone started to put wind and fire elements into it, while the real one started to put Kyuubi's yokai into the resengan. Once the attacks were prepared, they vanished in a yellow flash and appeared thirty feet away from their previous position.

"WRATH OF A DEMON!" they yelled. The energy built up in the attacks suddenly doubled and the balls of spiraling chakra and yokai were at least as big as they were tall. They launched the attack. It rocketed at the group as the lightning clones dispelled themselves. Others watched in horror as the chaotic balls of energy merged together and started tearing everything in its path. In the blink on an eye, the attacks impacted the area where the Konoha shinobi were. Naruto had teleported as soon as the attacks had been launched. It had taken them almost 3 minutes to prepare and launch the attacks. The clone had already dispelled due to low chakra.

As soon as the impact happened; a loud boom was heard. A blast happened that could be seen even from 10 to 15 miles away. He panted as he had used a considerable amount of his reserves in a single attack. His clone had already dispelled. His clone had used the Dojutsu during the fight. It had understood the working behind the attack that Danzo had used on several occasions to save himself. It required the sacrifice of the Sharingan eye, provided that it was Mangekyo. It enabled the user to turn illusion into reality and keep it up for a minute. It allowed the user to raise an undefeatable shield that would save him against any attack.

Unfortunately for Naruto, though, the enemies were still alive, as he could still feel their chakra. Everything in the 300 meter radius of the blast was nothing but a pile of ashes. The smoke soon cleared to reveal a crater that perhaps went at least 50 or so feet deep at the center. On the opposite side of the crater, he could easily make out the figures lying or struggling to stand on their feet. He couldn't say that he himself was in any better condition. He had used almost 2/5th of his chakra in that single attack. And there was only one clone remaining that was helping Nina. He was now completely on his own with only 1/5th of his reserves remaining. He saw a flash of blue coming from Tsunade.

He used his wind manipulation and flew over the crater and when close enough, he threw a kunai and flashed 20 feet away from the enemies who had regained their footings. But it seemed that he had failed to be on time, as all of his adversaries looked in good condition, at least in terms of chakra. All of them had around 85% of their chakra back, indicating the use of soldier pills. Tsunade looked as good as new. The only plus was Danzo. All eyes on both his hands were closed, showing that they were out of use.

"So, ready for round two?" Naruto asked, without showing any sign of exhaustion, he had to make them believe that he was still at top shape.

Sarutobi looked around himself. There was literally nothing where the attack had landed. He knew that the only reason he was alive was whatever technique Danzo had used. He had been aware of the fact that the Sharingan eyes had been absent from the victims of the Uchiha massacre. Many had thought that it was Itachi, but Sarutobi had his doubts. They were now confirmed. He was aware that even a summon would not have lasted against an attack of this caliber. Either dispelled, or killed. Even Enma had been hurt by Naruto's attacks. One single hit had rendered Enma useless in a battle.

But, he was aware, even with the huge chakra reserves, Naruto possibly couldn't have much chakra left. Now was the only time to attack and end this. If they killed Naruto, Kyuubi would come back in next decade or so. At least they would have a chance to stand against it, and prepare for the inevitable. He could see himself making the same sacrifice that his successor had made. He could only hope that the people would know not to consider the child as a monster. He hoped that they would learn from their humiliating defeat at the hands of a demon they created.

'It is time for you to come out once more Kyuubi.' He thought to the demon inside him. Kyuubi had been watching all that happened with barely disguised interest. Just like its container, it had not expected the two extra S ranked nin to be present. Yet, it didn't say anything as it had utmost confidence in its host. It heard the thoughts of its container and couldn't help but grin.

At once, on an unsaid signal, all of them started to perform hand-signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" four simultaneous shouts were heard. There were giant puffs of smoke as they finally performed the summoning jutsu.

First to be revealed was the toad boss summon – Gamabunta, then there was Katsuya the boss summon of slugs, followed by monkey king Enma who looked as good as new once more; and at last there was the boss summon of crows - Densei.

Naruto needed a little more time to finish his hand-signs as it was a modified version of the summoning contract. But, by the time the other summons were revealed, Naruto had finished his hand-signs. With a yell of his own, Naruto performed the summoning jutsu.

"From hell's gate of malice - I summon thee!" a pillar of fire rose above the grounds and reached the height of mountains. Everyone ran away from the fire that rose and waited for the fire to subside. They had heard of what Naruto had said, and the impressive display of fire wasn't soothing their worries.

A giant eye opened. It was almost 30 ft. high, a fourth of the total height of the tallest of the other summons. So much malice was spread in the air that the only reason why all the others were even alive was because of their summons. The summons were quite resistant to the KI.

The eye stepped out of the fire, followed by another eye. A giant mouth then came out. And slowly but surely, their worst nightmare stepped out. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was back….

The gate of fire faded back. The crater that had formed by Naruto's attack was filled with a river of molten earth. The Kyuubi stood proud, 250 feet tall and 700 feet long, half on the molten earth and half on the ground. Naruto knew why Kyuubi looked just this much; as it was smaller than what it had been the first time it was released. It was because the amount of power Kyuubi had in the real world depended on the amount of power he could put up. And right now, he really needed to conserve power.

He could feel the rapid drain on his already low reserves. This is why he had a soldier pill ready. He had to put his own chakra for summoning Kyuubi as Kyuubi's own chakra would not work. He quickly consumed the pill. He felt intense pain in his core, not enough to show it, though considerable for an average shinobi to cry out. He felt his core pushing out as much power as it could. Within a minute, he was back to at least his 70 to 75%. He did this while the Kyuubi was still coming out of the gate and he was on its head.

Once out, Kyuubi spoke….

"Ah! You even prepared dinner for me, eh Naruto. I already like my summoner." And then booming laughter was heard.

The boss summons trembled in fear, but still stood their ground. Abruptly, Kyuubi's laughter stopped. Its mouth turned into a devilish snarl. The depth of its voice changed "Did I not tell you that I like cooked meal?"

"Yes- Yes, you did. But don't fuss so much, you can cook them easily enough. And where would the fun in that be for you anyway." Naruto replied.

Angered at being called food, the boss summons charged with their summoners still on their heads. This had been the plan all along for Naruto and Kyuubi, knowing they couldn't keep Kyuubi out for long. Make them do mistakes and finish off as many as they could. Naruto knew that anyone other than him could not stand on Kyuubi. And he couldn't afford another of the bigger attacks that he had in his arsenal. So, with a deep breath, he took off of Kyuubi's head and watched as it started firing demon fire bullets at the headstrong Gamabunta. Bunta started to dodge, as self-preservation kicked in. Katsuya sarted to fire slime out of his mouth and throw it at Kyuubi. Kyuubi's eyes twitched as it incinerated the slime into molten gooey mass. The only reason it was not attacking with its bigger attacks was because it would also force Naruto in putting equivalent amount of the yokai. It started to chase after the toad, intent on eating at least one of them, especially the toad. Its tails swished as they blocked a barrage off sharp feathers. It retaliated with throwing a swarm of hardened hair on its fur. They were as pointed as a needle. The airborne crow boss flew in a loop to evade the attack. Their fight continued, as the other summons joined forces against the Kyuubi.

All of the shinobi were once again on the ground and staring. Naruto could see their anger and shock, even fear to an extent. They had doubts, he could see.

He had decided that he would kill Danzo at the very least before leaving. He could feel the significant drain on his chakra. He knew that Kyuubi couldn't stay for long, and even then, it only had a limited amount of options without forcing Naruto into chakra exhaustion. He had counted at least 20 minutes of Kyuubi in the battle. It would leave him with roughly half or even less of his chakra as he had regained only around 75%. He activated his lightning armor and flashed at the opponents in a trail of yellow lightning. He first reached Jiriya. They were in a taijutsu match as Tsunade soon joined in. He had already dropped all the training seals on his body. He started to put more power and pour a bit of chakra to get the desired effects. His control enabled him to use the similar way of fighting that gave Tsunade her legendary strength.

Naruto surprised them by this as he hit Tsunade in the stomach and Jiriya on his thigh. It had the added effect of electrocuting them as well. He was switching between his lightning armor and then fight without it. It gave him speed bust that he needed and didn't give them the idea that he may actually have something akin to the lightning armor. He had to then change targets as both Danzo and Sarutobi started to throw jutsus at him. Deciding that it wasn't a big secret anymore, he used his lightning armor to its full effects. He vanished and appeared next to Danzo and tried to kick him in the shin. Danzo barely dodged the attack. He turned around and fired a resengan at Sarutobi, who was approaching from behind. Sarutobi ducked and grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand and slammed his knee in Naruto's stomach, only for the Naruto to explode and the Sarutobi to be replaced by a log.

Naruto was once again on Danzo who started attacking him with poisonous roots attacking him. He dodged them and fired concentrated resengan beam that tore through Danzo, only for Danzo to vanish and reappear with his left Sharingan eye closed. The look on Danzo's eye was murderous. He snarled and charged at Naruto. Naruto knew that Danzo expected him to use Danzo's so called fallen emotional state. But, Naruto knew better. He saw that all others were fighting with his supposed clones, fighting. He had made two lightning clones to help out. He waited for Danzo to come closer. When Danzo attacked him and tried to grab him, he immediately knew something was definitely wrong. He had seen what a suicide jutsu could do to you. He had seen Anko kill herself in order to take out his clone. Naruto let a small slip in his moves, and Danzo immediately grabbed him and performed a one handed seal.

Naruto had switched as soon as Danzo started to prepare the hand seal. He saw 5 meters of are around Danzo get absorbed into him and Danzo turned into a wooden dummy. Small plants started to grow on the dummy within seconds. He got a punch in the gut for being distracted. He coughed up some blood and again fully activated his lightning armor. He started to attack all three of his enemies as he saw Jiriya turn into sage mode once more while Sarutobi finished the lightning clone. This happened all the while the beasts were fighting in the background. Crow boss was already gone as he had heard Kyuubi speak rather loudly. He had barely a few minutes left, 7 at most. He had already used the pill and was on less than 30% of chakra. He started to duck and weave through the attacks aimed at him. He had to be extra careful of Jiriya. Jiriya had access to unlimited nature chakra for around five or so minutes. He couldn't get Kyuubi's yokai for next 7 minutes. To his misery, he won't be able to use much of Kyuubi's yokai for more than 10 minutes. He couldn't even relay on yokai as Jiriya may use a seal to stop him from using the yokai. He would need a significant amount of chakra to reverse the effects of the seal.

He was startled though, when another two figures came to his help. Nina and his final blood clone had come and were attacking Jiriya. They could take down Jiriya's time in sage mode and perhaps even take him down for the count. He had enough power to keep both Sarutobi and Tsunade on their toes.

Swipe, parry, a jutsu here, a jutsu there and Naruto was gaining on his adversaries. Kyuubi was already gone. Jiriya had a stump left on his right hand. Naruto had switched with his clone on the right moment and used his modified resengan beam to cleave through Jiriya's neck. Unfortunately, Jiriya had caught on it and used a kawarimi while trying to get out of the way. Jiriya still got his arm severed though.

Naruto decided that it was time for him to leave. He appeared a few hundred meters away from the remaining shinobi.

"Remember… Shinron… That is what I shall be known from here on." He said.

He quickly grabbed Nina by shoulder and they again disappeared. The other clone who was still around 30% of its original strength also disappeared as the job to look after for both Naruto and Nina fell on it.

Sarutobi looked at the unconscious form of his student Jiriya as Tsunade immediately took Jiriya's side and started to heal the stump on his arm. Since Naruto had deemed it fit to leave nothing of the original arm, she couldn't help re-attach the appendage. She cried as she held Jiriya's broken but breathing body closer to her bust. Sarutobi couldn't help but smile sadly at them. At least Jiriya was alive, and his biggest wish to feel Tsunade's bust was fulfilled, though, he was unconscious.

He then looked over the destroyed land of Konoha. There was nothing but ashes, raging fires and the broken villages of Konoha. He would have to completely lock down Konoha. He didn't want other villages to know of Konoha's destruction. He had to keep it under the wraps for as long as he could.

Sarutobi looked up at the skies as small drops of water started to fall….

'We did get our punishment, after all….' He thought with sadness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N: **this chapter brings inour forgotten characters; Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Sayuri. It will be a filler to introduce how they got into his life. It also gives short details of the aftermath of the attack of Konoha. Well, enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter: 10**

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cavern of some kind. He found Nina sleeping peacefully by his side. He could see a silhouette of a shape a few feet away from him. The cavern was barely lit with small makeshift candles.

"Good, you are awake. I thought it would take another few days at least." He heard. He looked closely at the silhouette as it neared. It was revealed to be his final clone. It had some meat in its hand and Naruto could tell that it was cooked well as it smelled good too. Naruto activated his eyes to confirm the identity of his clone. He felt the spiritual connection that he had with it and stopped putting chakra to his eyes. They reverted back to normal. He had felt a sting of pain in his eyes. He decided to look it up afterwards. He had yet to completely take in his current situation.

"How long have I been out?" he asked his clone.

"5 days. I thought you wouldn't wake up. You dropped unconscious as soon as we were out of land of fire. I am already on last drags of my chakra." He saw the eyes of the clone change. It nodded and deactivated the Dojutsu.

"You have recovered around 30 percent of your chakra. I guess we have something good going for us." The clone said.

"Why? What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well.. To begin with, Konoha is under lock down. A radius of around 40-45 miles is full of shinobi, guarded. No one is allowed to pass, neither inside nor outside. Most of the shinobi on mission were called back. I saw a few groups of Anbu and genin teams going back towards the village. Even then, a Hayuga was always present with the group that let the ninja back in. They are not taking any chances. We are on the same island that you stopped before your mission in Kumo. I had sent some clones to keep an eye on what was going on. They found some of the root operatives looking through the forest, probably on our trail to finish us off in our weakened state. I took care to not leave any leads to our location. Since we are still safe, I guess I did good job even in haste." It replied.

Naruto nodded at everything that he was being told. They still couldn't go to Kumo, it would be an invitation for Kumo to try and take him under control. Or simply destroy him as a big threat without losing their manpower. It would take him at least another few days, perhaps a week or so to get back to at least his 90 percent. Using a soldier pill had caused his chakra coils to slow down producing chakra as they had been under strain by forced chakra generation. He would usually have fully recovered in a week, but now the time required would be almost double as his coils would also be repairing.

He heaved a sigh and started to meditate. He looked inside his mind. It had so many fractures in it that it would take a lot of time to completely repair it. He slowly started to recollect all the memories of his clones and himself and started organizing them. By the time he was done, he felt really relieved. There was a satisfaction in him that he never had. A content smile played on his lips. He was woken up by Nina taping on his forehead with her knuckles. His eyes twitched at the action but he smiled at her as he opened his eyes.

He raised his eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You okay, brother?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, I am fine. Are you okay? You weren't hurt, right?" he asked her as he gestured her to sit down.

She sat in front of him and smiled.

He really hadn't wanted to bring her with him. But it was a chance to test her potential and his first and foremost goal was Konoha's destruction. Thus he had allowed her to join. He was brought out of his thoughts by Nina's response to his earlier question.

"Nope! It was great, though I lost my head a few times." She replied sheepishly.

He looked at her as he turned into his teaching mode and lectured her.

"How many times have I told you to not lose your head, Nina. You should be more careful. You remember me telling about how even your kind can be killed right?" he asked.

She looked down and nodded meekly. He felt a bit guilty for admonishing her; after all, she was barely past chunin level and she must have been in a scuffle with at least a few jonin level nin. While most of them were obviously handled by the clone, some would have still slipped. The only reason she was here and alive, was the fact that they had been in the civilian sector. Most of the leaf shinobi couldn't go full out as they had to look after the civilians while Nina and the clone could always attack the civilians to get a breathing room.

He smiled and ruffled her hair as he said "But, I must say, you did really well. I am proud of you."

She looked up at him as tears threatened to spill out her eyes and asked "really? Did Nina do well?"

It was one of her quirks that he had noticed. She always spoke in third person when she was nervous or feeling down.

"Yes, you did really well. But, remember to keep your head, all right?" he asked with mock seriousness. She vigorously nodded her head. He again laughed lightly and messed with her hair. He really felt relieved after the whole ordeal with Konoha. He was waiting to see what kind of rank he was given in the bingo book by Konoha.

6 month after the attack….

Sarutobi watched out of the window of the rebuilt Hokage tower. Most of the Konoha was rebuilt once more. But the spirit, it was broken. A single man, no not even a man, just a boy, a boy that was hated by the village, despised and beaten even; a boy that was forced to turn into a demon; a demon this very village created had done this.

It had been 6 months since the incident. Konoha lost a good amount of its forces, worse than even the Kyuubi attack. Luckily most of the civilians and clan children were spared. The clan that took most losses was Hayuga and to some extent, the Nara. Since the Nara were closer to the Hayuga compound, some had intervened and tried to help them, but ultimately lost. Most of the Nara, Inuzuka and Aburame were evacuating civilians. He had later found that a lot of them were killed fighting another of Naruto which obviously was a clone and some girl that didn't die even after separating her head off of her shoulders. One thing he didn't understand though; how the hell did Naruto manage to learn without them knowing. This was the question that bothered the all the veteran that had survived.

Jiriya was back to full health but lacked his right hand. He still wasn't a pushover though. Kakashi was back to full health as well. But, his mental state was another matter. He had fought off and lost his Sharingan eye, the only thing he had of his deceased team mate. Kakashi had never gotten out of his mourning over his team then his teacher, and now he had fought off against his sensei's son.

He shook his head and looked at the bright side of things. Tsunade had started the classes for medical care. Shizune, her apprentice had started to take fighting lessons from Tsunade. Before now she was only a medic, but now she wanted to be a fighter as well; to better protect Konoha in future.

Sarutobi still mourned over the loss of his only rival and friend, Danzo. Danzo had been the only constant in his life. After the battle was over, and Naruto had fled, He had gathered the remaining people and sent summons to all those on missions. Slowly all his shinobi had returned back home. Everyone had been forced to go through identity check. A Hyuga had been present at the entry points at all the times. A wall of shinobi forces had been erected around 40-45 miles of radius around the village. They had to collect all the dead bodies and the parts lying around. He had to rush the cementing of their fallen warriors. Time was of essence for them. They couldn't be seen as weak. It was better to let others think that Konoha was preparing something than letting others know of their condition.

Of-course, he knew, a lot depended on Naruto – or Shinron as he was known now a days. Shinron could have let the info slip. He could have gone to Iwa, or worst, Kumo. If Kumo attacked now, Konoha would surely fall.

With a tired sigh, he once more sat down in his chair. He opened up one of the cabinets and brought out a file. This file had all the details of Naruto's attack. Naruto and the seemingly immortal girl had killed at least around 137 civilians, 43 retired shinobi that had tried to help. But over all that, the worst losses were in shinobi ranks. Over a 100 Anbu killed, each of them was a specialist of some or the other element. There were many newly appointed trainees as well. Then there was Hayuga clan. Sarutobi didn't understand why they were specifically targeted. Hiashi hadn't been that much of a part in Naruto's training and he sure as hell wasn't about to discriminate Naruto unless he felt it justified; that man had turned his heart into stone after the loss of his wife and brother. So there had to be another reason. 127 Hayuga were killed. Thankfully the clone had spared children and those who didn't come to actively participate in the fight. Nara had taken the second biggest hit to their numbers. 43 were killed in the assault; but it still was less than even half of what Hayuga lost. Then there was the Inuzuka clan who lost 23 of their shinobi. Yamanaka had lost 16 and Akimichi had lost 11. Aburame lost the least number of Shinobi, only 3; most were either badly injured while facing Naruto's clone, thus going out of commission or taking the civilians away.

He thought back at the speech he had given to all the survivors. He had made them realize the mistake they had made. All the civilians had stared at him in horror as he put the blame where it belonged. He had made sure that they realized that they were a part of the village just as much as Naruto had been. He made sure to make them understand that it had been their neglect of Naruto that had caused this. He made them realize the choices that they had put in front of him. And then he had left them to their own devices.

With Naruto….

After staying away for 2 month and completely recovering, Naruto had started on his way to Kumo. During this two month stay, he had etched the nullifying seal on Nina. And it had been a pain in the ass to do so. Not because of pain of carving the seal itself, on the contrary, it was because Nina felt it too ticklish. He had to do it all slowly. It was also prolonged due to the chakra requirements. Since he needed Nina's own chakra, he had to teach her how to properly make the blood clone. For her, it had been more difficult to stay in one position to collect the blood than the actual blood collection had been.

Once the clone was created; he had applied the seal with Nina' clone constantly pushed her chakra in the seal. After that they had waited for another two weeks to let her completely recover.

Once he himself had recovered enough, he had made his clone dispel. He had to sit and meditate for around two hours to properly manage all the memories that the clone had given him and also see the fights it witnessed in further details. Kyuubi had given him small pointers to improve in his abilities.

He understood that even though he had mastered his elements, he still had ways to go before matching the likes of Raikage in terms of mastery. The Raikage could literally change into a lightning bolt and, like him, absorb the lightning in this form. Luckily he didn't need to be a lightning bolt to be able to absorb the lightning. Kyuubi's yokai in his system took care of that.

He was proud of the enemies that he had killed; Saiken, Tenzou or 'tree', and best yet; Danzo. He had wanted to kill Danzo for longer than he could think. It felt so good to finally have done it. As an added bonus, he had also crippled Jiriya of the Sanin. 'Let's not forget those killed by my clones; at least hundred Hayuga, some Nara and the Anbu that he didn't know.' He thought with a dark chuckle.

Of course there had been a number of shinobi from several clans that he had killed among the Anbu. He was kind of happy to not have killed any Aburame to his knowledge. He sympathized with those poor souls. Hated and ridiculed for what they held in their bodies; just like him. It hadn't mattered then, neither did it matter now; it just gave him a kind of relief that he didn't kill someone who understood him on some level. He had specifically targeted the Hayuga and Nara. Unfortunately he didn't get much time to kill the Naras off. Shikaku and Hiashi had been the two who had given their consent first to turn him into a weapon while Danzo was the one who had proposed this. He had gotten these details from one of Root bases. He had done some espionage to gather information. It had been considerably easy for him as he knew the place rather well. These two names had gotten on his kill or at least cripple list. Even though he had failed to kill of Hiashi, he had definitely crippled the man and the others hundred killed from the Hayuga clan sated his thirst. The only disappointment was the Naras. They hadn't received the great losses and Shikaku was still alive. But, it didn't bother him as much anymore. He considered himself past his hatred, as all he felt was indifference now. Though, he would kill any Konoha shinobi that he ever came across, unless it was her and of-course her daughter.

Flashback 1...

Naruto was three years old. He was beaten with a pan by some of the villagers. They knew that he healed very quickly and thus enjoyed beating him. He was going to the Hokage monument as very few people ever went there. Past the monument, there were lush green trees where he could rest and let himself heal. All he was ever told for such treatment was that he was a demon and deserved it. Since he couldn't remember ever doing something to them, he considered them to be the monsters.

Within net 40 or so minutes, he had reached his destination. He slowly sat down and hissed as his butt touched ground. He had been slapped with a pan on his butt repeatedly. He let his hand rest on the nearby rocks. He slowly started to drift into dreamland. He felt a small breeze of warm air across his cheek. He was immediately on alert. He didn't open his eyes, as he wasn't sure if he should. He felt his hand being gently picked and a tingling sensation go through his arm as he felt it mend. He unconsciously let out a whimper and scooted off a bit away; he still kept his façade though.

He heard a giggle.

"Rest well." A voice whispered in his left ear.

Another giggle and felt her simply vanish.

He opened his eyes wide and looked around himself frantically. He couldn't find anyone.

Flashback 1 ends….

Flash back 2….

Some months after the incident on Hokage monument…

He was running, again. He looked behind as he ran from his angry pursuers. He suddenly felt himself be engulfed in a one armed hug, and vanish. He appeared somewhere, but couldn't see. His eyes were covered by someone's hand. He could tell it was a female. The softness of the hand reminded him of the incident on the Hokage monument.

"You should stay out of the village as much as you can, little one." He heard. The next moment the hand and the person vanished. He was not sure what to think of it. He sighed. Deciding that it was a better option to heed the advice, he started to stay out of the way of the villagers. He started to look through people's dustbins and look for food. It wasn't a good living, but he survived. He was starting to hate the place though; really really hate it.

Flashback 2 ends….

Flashback 3….

It was his 4th birthday today. He knew from past experiences not to be in the village on this day. He got back to his place on the Hokage monument to see a woman placing a plate of food there and vanish. He got a glimpse of her face, though.

Flashback 3 ends….

Once he had been entered in Root, he had met with most of the clan heads. With them, he had once seen the same woman, the only angel in this accursed village. He had seen her look of pity and the vacant gaze that she looked at everyone else with. There had been coldness in her voice that he had never heard before. He had been introduced to all of his visitors.

He was introduced to her.

Her name was Uchiha Mikoto….


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but the OC and the plots are mine.

**A/N: **Some new twists are going to come into the picture. B, Killer Bee, and Bee are one and the same. And just so that you know; the attack was a lot before the Chunin exams (at least a year and half). Enjoy!

**Chapter: 11**

He had decided that he wouldn't go and actively look for her during his attack. He would even try and keep her out of everything if possible. He had barely, if ever thought of her during all his time at the root base. If he had thought more of her, he would have lowered his guard and that would have allowed others to see what exactly lied beneath his emotionless façade. That was the last thing he wanted. Luckily for him though, she had not been in the village during his attack. She had been away on a C rank mission with her team. Her team consisted of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Riya and Sayuri- her own daughter. It wasn't really difficult to find the info. He decided to let the matter of her rest.

His rage was almost sated, but the deep hatred that he had fostered for so long won't just vanish. He would kill any Konoha nin that he ever came across, but won't actively seek them. He didn't know what exactly to do now that he had his freedom and vengeance. He looked at Nina and sighed.

'Well, I at least have something to do.' He thought as he had yet to train Nina to her fullest.

He decided to start his travel back to Kumo now. He had already recovered enough. Plus Konoha had released its new edition of bingo book. He was now an SS class missing nin. He had a flee on sight order. His accomplishments included killing the War Hawk of Konoha, killing over 180 shinobi and many civilians, and killing a number of A ranked shinobi. He was wanted dead with a bounty of 200 million ryo. He was listed as Kyuubi jinchuriki, possessing the Flying thunder god technique of the Yellow flash and had abilities similar to that of a Raikage. He was also listed to have mastery over wind and fire element. The most dangerous attribute listed was his summon – Kyuubi no Yoko. Besides him, the only people to have reached such a level were Ruler of Ame – Hanzo the salamander, The first prodigy of Sharingan – Uchiha Madara, and the Shodai Hokage – Hashirama Senju,

Back in Konoha…

Sarutobi looked at the tombs in front of him. He had prepared them in case of an emergency, if it ever arose. He had never thought that it would, but what had happened 6 months ago was cause enough to make him use these inhuman methods. But alas, this was his only option. Jiriya had resumed his spy network, and had gotten the wind of Iwa rearing for an attack soon. They had another six months at most. It definitely wasn't enough time for them to completely recover from their losses. Even if they still had a few S ranked nin on their side, they had no idea if any other village was in on this attack. Suna was their alley, but Sarutobi knew that they wouldn't risk fighting for Konoha once they knew of Konoha's condition and may even join forces with the enemy; such was the way of ninja.

"Are you sure of this Sensei?" Tsunade asked. She had been sitting beside her sensei for last thirty minutes. They were waiting for Jiriya to come. The tombs in front of them were not of just any random shinobi or even of the ones that died in Shinron's attack. These were tombs of three legends born in Konoha that died protecting the village. She was nervous, her heart was beating faster. What they planned was ill, inhuman, and something that they despised. They would never have resorted to such means, but to save their home, they had to. She wondered if they were ready to do this, was there any difference between them and Orochimaru.

Sarutobi waited for his wayward student to return home. More he waited, more his thoughts wandered. He could have saved a lot of destruction from happening in Konoha. But, he never got the chance to. He had never done this before, and expected at least some kind of fore warning so he could prepare for this fail-safe. Now, Now he had no choice but to go through with it. He heaved a sigh as he smelled oil in his surroundings. Jiriya was here, and they could finally get this over with.

"Why have you called me, Sensei?" Jiriya asked.

"We are going to raise the dead my boy. –" before Jiriya could ask anything or complain, Sarutobi raised his hand and stopped him. "Before you protest Jiriya, you tell me if we have any other option. I would gladly listen and not go ahead with my plan." He added. Jiriya shut up after that. Even he had no other alternative for their safety.

They were going to use the impure world resurrection technique created by the Second Hokage – Tobirama Senju. It brought back the dead to temporary life. They would even have their own memories. They would be under the control of their summoner. The resurrected would stay in this world as long as the summoner provided it with the constant amount of chakra the jutsu needed. They were glad that Naruto was not taught such kind of forbidden Jutsus. If he had known, they would have been dead no matter what they tried. This jutsu was taught to Sarutobi by his sensei, the creator of the jutsu himself, Tobirama Senju. He was sworn to use it to only in Konoha's defense and only if necessary. He had taught this jutsu to Jiriya and Tsunade after a few years of the third war. He had suspected Orochimaru of human experiments, but he couldn't do anything as he had no solid proof and had no desire to confront Orochimaru either as he considered his pupil as his own son.

"That is why you had me capture some of those men back then. Well, let's get this over with then." Jiriya said and other two couldn't agree more.

With a wave of Sarutobi's hand and simple application of chakra, a big room was opened. It was the prison room. There were seven men lined up and in shackles. Their health was not good either, barely alive. They needed sacrifices for the Shinigami for this jutsu to work. Usually two souls of B class shinobi were enough. But, since they would also have to free one soul from the Shinigami's stomach, they had prepared for more sacrifices. One of them was none other than Raiga also known as thunder fang and one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. He was an A class missing nin of Kiri. Since Kiri was in a state of civil war, the current Mizukage couldn't spare many forces for the missing nin, especially for those of Raiga's caliber.

With a long-drown sigh and a prayer for the souls they were about to sacrifice, Tsunade, Jiriya and Sarutobi each began performing the required hand-seals….

Eight months later….

After around a year of lockdown, Konoha was once more open. Although, arguably with much more security. Once opened up, news of Konoha's destruction spread through the elemental nations like a wildfire. It took some time, but when it happened, Iwa geared once more for war. Suna decided to stay neutral in such an event that Konoha was attacked. Kiri was in a state of civil war, so they were simply out of the equation. Most of it was just assumption by Konoha shinobi, but they also knew that it would turn true.

At the northern border of Konoha….

Killer bee and Yugito had just completed two S ranked missions. They had decided to take a detour through Konoha and get some info on what was the condition in the village after Shinron's rampage.

They were halted however, as they faced trees lunging at them. They easily dodged the barrage and stepped back, wary of the attacker. It was a well-known fact that this was Mokuton ability and had been seen primarily in the Shodai of Konoha. From what Naruto had told them, of this ability, both the living users had been killed by him.

A figure emerged from the trees. They had sensed the figure coming but did not retaliate as they were not sure of what to make of the current events.

"Konoha is under lock down. No foreign shinobi are welcome at this point of time. Leave or I shall be forced to make you leave, jinchuriki." The figure said as it raised its straw hat just a bit.

Yugito and Bee had no idea of what should they do in such condition. This person, whoever he was, had already found their biggest advantage in a battle. The man was standing at least 20 feet away from them, so the man must have had some experience with jinchuriki or bijuu themselves. Despite knowing what they contained, the man stood with utmost confidence in his own abilities.

"Sorry sir, we were just crossing over to Kumo. We shall take another route though, since Konoha is in lockdown." Yugito said while trying to be diplomatic. Both she and Bee started on their way back.

But as bee was known for being the idiot he was, he said "see ya'; motha fucka.'" he stumbled as suddenly a tree root shot out of the ground and he barely avoided it.

"Trust me kid, if we ever fight in the future, even the Hachibi will have a hard time recognizing you, and even my grand-daughter would have a hard time fixing you. And that is saying something, as she is known as the best medic nin in Elemental nations." There was a green glow coming off of the eyes of the man. Even bee turned completely serious.

Yugito interfered before a fight could start and said "I apologize for his behavior. My sensei's a bit eccentric." And she started dragging Bee with her. She had registered the words of that man. If the man had been truthful, the man was the Shodai himself. She knew that even as a jinchuriki, they had little chance of defeating a man of that caliber."

In the eastern parts of fire country….

Some of the Iwa shinobi could be seen battling a man of medium stature. The amazing thing about the man was the way he fought. He was making water appear out of thin air. The way he weaved his water jutsu was amazing to look at. One by one the opposing shinobi fell and just one was left, barely alive. He would be used to send a message…

At the southern border of Konoha….

A yellow flash appeared in front of a group of shinobi. The shinobi were from Iwa. They stopped as soon as they noticed the flash. They were trying to get inside Konoha borders in small numbers. They were ordered to check the truth of the matter. If all the news they got was right, then they would attack and destroy Konoha.

But the Yellow flash that appeared in front of them, it startled them; they would never have thought that they would face another user of that accursed technique. This man wore the same Kage attire that the previous Yellow flash did. He had the same spiked blond hair like the yellow flash. What shocked them to the core was the face. It was the face of the yellow flash.

They weren't shinobi for nothing, though. They tried to use chakra pulses to disperse what they considered as genjutsu.

"Even though a few trees have fallen, Konoha is a forest. Whatever may come, it shall stand and survive. A forest doesn't grow just in light; it grows in the darkness as well." Said Minato as he twirled his tri ponged kunai in his hand.

"I shall give you a chance, either leave peacefully or I shall kill you all bar one to send the message that I just said." He added after a pause.

"Your choice." He said as an afterthought.

That brought them out of their stupor. They gulped but took their fighting stances.

Minato sighed as his eyes hardened.

"your funeral" He said as he started to throw his kunai.

Three days later in Kumo….

Bee arrived back home, but he was different, there was no rapping, he wasn't even speaking. Yugito and he had spent last three days journeying back to Kumo and it had been in silence.

As soon as he reached A's office, he entered by simply walking in, not caring that the door broke. He saw as A twitched his hand but stopped when he saw the look on Bee's face.

"Call Shinron, now." A raised an eyebrow but sent a messenger bird and told his Anbu to find Naruto. Shinron was a name for Naruto's enemies or used only in formal calls. Formality among them; especially between Yugito, Naruto and Bee was very rare as bee usually dragged him in something or the other. Yugito had gotten close to Naruto over time, though Naruto didn't seem to notice it, or was unsure of what to do in that case.

Within another 45 minutes, Naruto was there.

"You have called for Shinron?" Naruto asked A.

A shrugged and pointed at B.

"We just came from Konoha borders." B said. A narrowed his eyes and Naruto turned at Bee with a raised eyebrow.

"We saw some one that we would not have expected. He could use Mokuton." B again said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked at Bee. He knew where this was going.

"That's impossible, unless there were any other experiments hidden from me. I killed both Tree and Danzo; they were the only ones that I knew who could use that ability. It won't be Tsunade as she had never shown any form of prowess in that, not even when her and whole village were on the line." Naruto said, his eyes still narrowed and body tense.

"That is not important. What is important is what the man said." Bee said after Naruto had completed his sentence. He didn't wait for anyone to say anything as he continued.

"He easily found out that we were jinchuriki, not only that but he also knew which ones. He referred to Tsunade Senju as his grand-daughter."

"What!" there were twin exclamations as both Naruto and A hissed at bee as if he was out of his mind.

"I wanted to know if you were aware of it." Bee said at the end.

Naruto said "If I was, do you think I would have even attacked? What I am wondering is how…" but was cut off half way by the door being slammed open.

A chunin came in and panted with his hands on his knees. He looked like he had run straight from Kumo borders to the office.

"What is the meaning of this chunin?" A hissed out as he was not in a good mood as of now.

"fo-forgive me A-sama, but this is urgent. We found a traumatized Iwa shinobi traveling through Kumo borders. He was afraid of even his own shadow. We caught him, he didn't even struggle, kept babbling like 'he is back…he is back…tha-that flash, RUN!' We thought that it would be best to bring the new to you as fast as we could. The Anbu team from the southern borders is keeping an eye on that guy. He is also in need of a therapist." The chunin said.

"The only person that an Iwa shinobi would be so afraid of was…" A whispered.

"Minato Namikaze, the only flash that existed till now." Naruto completed A's sentence.

The rage that had been slowly dwindling in him once again turned in an inferno.

"After all the trouble, after all the pain, now… now this!" Naruto hissed out as his chakra started to flare. He immediately vanished in a sonic boom as the paperwork on A's desk was blown everywhere.

Naruto appeared in the same field that he had fought against both Bee and Yugito. He was surrounded by three of his blood clones that he had created in the last year. He was immediately attacked by them from all sides. He couldn't keep his aggression in cheek as his attacks became sloppy, despite that, his slightly superior speed kept him from most of the vital sword strikes from the clones. He was scratched all over with sword strikes. Some hollow, some a little deep. Most of his wounds healed within a few seconds of them happening. He flared his chakra to a degree that it was visible and it was even laced with Kyuubi's chakra. He didn't care that he was like a beacon for anyone who knew or had heard of Shinron.

He could feel the air tensing as powerful attacks came his way. One was the compressed resengan, second was a wind shredder, and last was a lightning dragon that came at him from above. He flared his chakra even more as silver tears started to drop from his eyes. His Dojutsu had activated as soon as he had come in the open field, but he hadn't cared, the chakra that blasted out of his body took form of a typhoon. The lightning dragon crashed into it and a shockwave was spread as clouds of dust rose. He screamed to heavens and a thunderstorm formed in the sky. A multitude of red disks blasted out of the typhoon he was in. it left long and deep gashes in earth, even the mountains surrounding him were starting to crumble under his unrestrained assault. The compressed resengan attack was dispersed after colliding with one of those disks. The atmosphere was changing; a heavy weigh was settling on the surroundings. Earth was cracking and crumbling under him even faster than before.

The malicious aura of Kyuubi was slowly being released. Kyuubi woke from its slumber in Naruto's mind. It growled as it saw Naruto's memories of last few hours. Even if it was the most ideal time for it to take over Naruto and destroy Naruto's body for its freedom, it had an interesting time with this host. Naruto was almost like a friend, thus it decided to not kill Naruto in his weakened state and instead help him. Naruto's changed eyes; the evolution of the Dojutsu was not lost to it either. It widened its eyes and let out a deafening roar that shook Naruto's mind and brought him out of his destructive haze.

The chakra that had been surrounding Naruto was forcefully sucked inside his body. Both his clones had dispersed under the assault of the chakra typhoon. He panted and clutched his head. He quickly took stalk of his surroundings. He found himself in a crater that spread 25 feet all around him and he was in the middle. He had to guess that it was at least just as deeper as it was in radius.

'Good to see you back. We have some things to discuss. Your Dojutsu is active, deactivate it before someone notices.' He heard a voice in his head. It didn't take him long enough to realize that it was Kyuubi. He also realized that Kyuubi could have taken advantage and gotten free as the seal was at its weakest when he was using the yokai while mentally unstable. He knew that it was Kyuubi that had rattled his mind and brought him back to his senses.

'Thanks Kyuubi.' He said as he deactivated his Dojutsu. He still had left at least around 3/4th of his chakra, unbelievable considering how much he was expending and throwing out a while ago. He took out his Hirashini Kunai and threw it in a trajectory such that it crossed the crater and landed outside. He appeared there in a yellow flash. He looked around and found that he was surrounded by a lot of shinobi on all sides. Bee, Yugito, and A were there in the front lines, along with Nina. He sighed as he walked towards them.

He whispered "Forgive me for my outburst." and kept on walking as he took Nina's hand in his own. It was heard by most of those that were near A, Bee and Yugito. Shinobi parted to make a way for him to leave.

"I don't think he knew what happened, but he was definitely angry. And it was the anger he had for the fourth Hokage, the man that put him through hell and back." Yugito whispered. Both Bee and A looked at Naruto's retreating back with narrowed eyes.

Naruto walked back to his apartment with Nina. She kept giving him glances; afraid and just as much concerned. He didn't say anything; he had no desire left to speak anymore. Once back in the apartment, he told her to meditate, and did the same.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he was back in his mindscape. It was a disaster in here. The trees were uprooted. There were craters in the ground. Sky was red instead of its normal blue. He saw Kyuubi and walked towards the beast. Kyuubi looked at him with his massive eyes.

'You lost your control today. The first time ever.' a deep but slightly feminine voice emerged from its mouth as it spoke.

'How did it feel?' Kyuubi asked.

'Stupid.' Naruto muttered.

'That man… How is he even alive? You assured me that he was in Shinigami's stomach. Naruto asked.

'And I didn't lie. That is the payment of using Shinigami for anything.' Again the voice changed as Kyuubi replied.

'Then, how?' he asked bitterly. It was demoralizing for him to know that Konoha had the power of both Shodai and Minato once more. The man that had put him in this hell was still alive was not something that he liked.

'Resurrection seems the only possibility. It would also explain the Shodai. But, nothing can bring them completely back. Shinigami won't allow it.' Kyuubi spoke.

'But, something good did come out of it.' Kyuubi added.

'Yeah, now I know for sure that you won't leave me in my desperate moments. Thanks again for that.' Naruto said as he looked at ground. His mindscape was slowly repairing itself. He could see the grass slowly grow once more.

'You are welcome brat, but I am speaking of something else, entirely.' Kyuubi's amused voice was heard.

'Like what?' Naruto looked at Kyuubi and asked.

'Your Dojutsu has evolved.' Kyuubi said with a smirk that only a fox could muster.

'What!' Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto immediately woke from his meditation and looked around for a mirror. He brought it closer to his face and looked into it. He had the pupil and it was its usual blue color. He channeled chakra and observed them turning into pupil less silver eyes. He channeled more chakra and saw his eyes change once more. Before he could notice much though, he was thrust in a vision. He saw a man with pupil less purple eyes. There was something in those eyes as Naruto could see something shifting in them. The color kept changing in intensity and depth. That man had two grey wings sprouting from his back as he floated in the world of miasma. Everything but the man himself was properly visible. He had good built like a ninja would have; he held a long samurai style sword. The hilt was a bit different though. It had an eye connecting the base and the handle. The eye looked exactly like the man's eyes – purple with something shifting in them. The man smirked, and then in a flash he had thrown an arch of electric blue energy at him.

Naruto gasped as he came back to reality.

"What the hell was that?" he wondered out loud. He took a look at his eyes as he had failed to properly see them last time due to the sudden vision. His eyes widened when he noticed them. They were just like that man had – purple with the same shifting patterns.

"What is this, though?" he wondered out loud.

'eyes of the soul' he heard a whisper in his mind. He took a sharp breath. 'Is that you, Kyuubi?' he thought, hoping the demon would answer. 'no… It isn't.' he heard the deep voice once more and heaved a sigh, knowing that he wasn't imagining things but also got confused.

'Who whispered then?' he asked Kyuubi.

'Not sure. I felt the power of the being. It had me trapped in an ocean and making me drown. That was just an illusion, but damn, I couldn't break it' replied Kyuubi.

'What could have caused them to evolve?' he asked the Kyuubi once more.

'Rage; maddening, destructive, and unrestrained rage, that was the state of your mind. That must have been the cause.' Kyuubi replied.

Naruto looked at Nina with his eyes. He couldn't see any chakra network at all; there were stray wisps of faint bluish energy, though. He took a quick look out of the window and observed that everyone had a dense unknown kind of energy that was just above their hearts and spread over their body exactly where each gate is located. He quickly got inside. He guessed that it was their spiritual energy. But he was stumped with how Nina could use chakra that was a blend of spiritual and physical energies. Then he concluded that he could see spirits, in other words – souls. He wasn't sure how it could be useful, but it was simply unheard of. It also explained the lack of one in Nina. Her soul was owned by Jashin and thus he had it. Jashin must be replenishing her spiritual energy somehow and it also explained why she didn't die. She had no soul to die in the first place.

'What can you tell me about this, Kyuubi?' he asked.

'Nothing, my last host never managed to evolve her eyes to this level. Congratulations on that.' Kyuubi replied.

'And have I said before, life with you is so much more fun!" it added with excitement in its voice.

Naruto deactivated his Dojutsu. He had a lot of training to do, solve all the mysteries that his eyes held. Now he had hopes to surpass even the legends that his name was spoken with.

He decided to take Nina out of the shinobi academy that he had admitted her in. He would take her with him and train her away from all the prying eyes. It would be an interesting time for him as well, he was sure of that.

Next day….

Naruto rose early and woke up Nina. He packed up his necessary belongings, and started walking with Nina towards A's office.

When they entered the office, they saw Bee, Yugito, and A siting there. He took a seat in front of them and looked at A.

After a tense moment of silence, he spoke "I think, I should leave."

Yugito widened her eyes and looked at A for his answer. She was already aware that they couldn't stop Naruto. They didn't have a proper reason to do so either, and having him as a friend was better than as an enemy.

"hmmm" A grunted, while thinking. Naruto had given Kumo a few of Konoha's secrets. Take the resengan for an example. It had proven quite hilarious while they tried to learn it. Bee had his explode on his own face at least a few times. Naruto had told them that it was pure chakra manipulation. They were almost done with it. He himself had managed to create a different version with lightning element. It was, at last all about the ability to manipulate the chakra, and he was most comfortable with lightning. Other two unfortunately hadn't finished it. Other than that, Naruto also had given them information about most of Konoha's clans, except Aburame. He had said that he liked those people, and Kumo could find that particular info on their own. That was more than enough for them to believe in him. The havoc that he had caused in Konoha was a bonus as well.

"You do not need to leave, we still trust you; don't have doubts about that." A grunted out. He was aware of Yugito's growing affection for the Kyuubi jinchuriki. If her feelings were returned, it would just help bring him closer to Kumo. He definitely was in favor of such thing.

"That is good to hear." Naruto said with a small smile. But then added "But, I must leave. I need to prepare another attack on Konoha; I won't rest until that man is dead." His face had turned deadly serious.

"We could help you; taking backing from Iwa won't be difficult either." A urged once more.

Naruto moved his head negative, "you aren't getting it." H said with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"This is my vengeance, Kumo or Iwa have nothing to do with it. And, even if you all do come to my aid, I fear the powers that Konoha have called forth. We already know that they have somehow resurrected the Shodai along with that man. Who is to say that they have not called forth someone else as well?" He asked with some venom apparent in his voice.

"Shodai – SS class, Sarutobi Hiruzen – S class, the toad sage Jiriya – S class, Tsunade Senju – S class, and Yellow flash – SS class; that makes 5 ninja with S rank and above. If we consider The War Hawk and Tobirama Senju resurrected as well, it would be 7 S ranked nin, more than a handful. If we consider that Orochimaru's defection was just a big ruse, then it's another one; and if we think that Uchiha Itachi was also a big ruse, then it is one more, taking the total to 9 ninja S ranked and above." As Naruto explained, it got others thinking as well.

"But there has to be a catch somewhere." Bee said.

Naruto thought over it. He remembered..

Flashback….

"When in need, even the fallen trees of Konoha would stand to help protect it." Sarutobi said to Danzo while Naruto was kneeling in front of them.

Flashback ends….

"Indeed, I think there is. Kyuubi said that nothing could be brought back to life, not completely. So it is all just temporary. Even then, there isn't anything stopping them from repeating the process. I remember Sarutobi once speaking with Danzo along the same lines. It must be one of Konoha's kinjutsus that I wasn't taught." Naruto said.

With a sigh A said "Fell free to come back whenever you want."

"Thank you. I shall take my leave then." Naruto said as he rose from his seat followed by other three and Nina.

He took hold of Nina's hand, and they vanished.

Yugito sighed when Naruto vanished.

"I couldn't have done anything, you know. As a Raikage, he is better off as a friend for me than as an enemy." A said without even looking at Yugito.

"I know." She said and vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I have nothing to do with its ownership.

**A/N:** This will be kind of filler. Well, this chapter will have some things on the Uchiha. It begins with the night of the massacre. It will have the event of summoning of Konoha's past Hokage, and… well how the hell should I know? I am just starting with the chapter. Hope you enjoy whatever the hell I am about to write.

Just so you know…

Approx. ages are as given below…

Naruto: 12yr.

Rooki 11: 9yr.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: 86yr.

Jiriya: 57yr.

Kakuzu: 127yr. (Shodai is also along the same lines. So is Tobirama and Madara {if he is alive, not decided})

Hidan: unknown (haven't decided.)

Others can be calculated from these fellas.

**Chapter: 12**

**[The day Naruto vanished]**

In Konoha….

Mikoto looked out of the window and watched the empty streets of the Uchiha District. It's a daily ritual that she performed. It kept reminding her of what she had lost.

Flashback….

The Uchiha massacre...

Mikoto looked out of her window. It was evening, and all of the clansmen were in the district. She saw children walking with their parents and friends, and chatting amicably. She looked at the sky. Sun was setting and a breathtaking orange glow was spread across the sky. Despite this, she was not really looking at it. She was having a bad feeling about the night. There was restlessness in her that she couldn't get over. She was startled however, by her daughter coming in the house and shouting at her. She smiled at her daughter as she greeted her and put her unease in the back of her mind.

In the night….

It was past midnight but she still couldn't sleep. She tried to get a grip of her thoughts that had been muddled since the morning. She was a Kunoichi, and instincts were really what had kept her alive for these years. There was a knock on the door. She tensed. It was halfway through the night; she slowly walked closer to the door. After all, either it was something really important, or something was really wrong. She took a Kunai in her left hand and hid her hand behind her back. She opened the door to find that it was Itachi, her eldest child. She sighed as she looked at him. There was some emotion in his eyes that she couldn't properly place. He was usually far more closed off in regards of his emotions.

Concerned, she asked him "What is it son?"

Itachi didn't speak for a moment, but then he suddenly blurred and knocked out her from behind.

Flashback end….

She had woken up after three hours in the hospital with Sayuri on the bed next to her. She had looked alarmed but calmed down when the doctors told her that both Sayuri and she were okay. But before she would completely calm down, she remembered what Itachi had done. She clenched her fists into balls. But, before she could think more over it, Sarutobi entered the room.

He then proceeded to tell her how her son had killed off her entire clan, and how only she and Sayuri were spared. She looked at Sarutobi in horror as he explained. He told her how Sayuri was put under a powerful genjutsu that had left her traumatized. Luckily, Sayuri's condition was stabilized and she would be waking within next few hours. He told her how Itachi had deemed them 'beneath him to kill'

She grieved for a few days. Though, slowly but surely, she recovered. Sayuri had been another story. The poor girl had been reduced to a shell of her former self. She had taken it upon herself to kill Itachi and bring justice to the Uchiha that were killed. Mikoto knew that Sayuri had been very close to her brother. Itachi's betrayal had hurt her daughter more than she let on.

Now Sayuri trained, trained, and trained. She trained till she dropped out of chakra exhaustion. Mikoto knew that it wasn't good for Sayuri's mind. That is why she had taken on a genin team as that would keep Sayuri as close to humanity as possible. Mikoto didn't want her daughter to turn into something like Orochimaru. It wasn't the fact that Orochimaru of the sanin was a traitor; it was more of the fact that he was known for human experimentation, his greed for knowledge and power was matched only by Jiriya's perverseness, and Mikoto didn't want her daughter to turn like that.

Whenever she thought about her daughter, her son's face also came to her mind. She knew that there was something wrong in all this. Everyone had claimed that Itachi had snapped under pressure. But, she was his mother, and she knew him like no other. The way Itachi had looked before he had knocked her, she knew that she would have given him a run for his money, unless…. 'Unless he had activated the next accursed level of Sharingan.' She thought. She had had the same thought many times before. More she tried to deny it, more convincing it became.

If that were to be true, then all that she was told by the Hokage might very well lies. She was well aware of the fact that Uchiha were planning a coup-d'état. She tried to shake her head out of such thoughts. Where her thoughts were leading was not a good place. But today she wasn't busy with missions, or team training or Sayuri's training. Thus, her thoughts returned where they had been.

'If… If Sarutobi had known of the coup, then he may have been the one to actually call for the massacre.' She again shook her head as she tried to clear her head of such thoughts.

She was aware of Konoha's history with Sharingan. First the Uchiha clan betrayed its head Madara under Shodai' lure of power and prestige by Shodai. Both Madara and his brother Izumo were the ones to have activated Mangekyo first. Izumo was killed by the clan by deceit, and then the blame was placed on Madara. Madara, like his brother was going blind due to the usage of Mangekyo. He took his brother's dead body and fled. What happened next is anyone's guess. Some years later he returned with some change in his eyes. Those that knew him and Izumo were able to tell that he now had Izumo's eyes. He challenged Shodai, and they battled at the place that is today known as the valley of the end. Madara was having an upper hand until Mito Uzumaki-Senju; wife of the Shodai entered the battle. With Shodai' Mokuton and nature chakra manipulation and Mito' incredible overall strength and sealing techniques, they were able to push Madara enough to use his ace.

Here Madara summoned a demon, the Kyuubi no kitsune. As soon as it had entered, both Shodai and Mito concluded that they were probably not going to win. Shodai used his slug summon and Mito used some strange techniques that barely anyone had ever seen. At the end, Kyuubi was sealed inside Mito by Mito herself. By this time, all the combatants had worn themselves out. Badly injured, and with very slim chance of winning, Madara vanished with some strange jutsu.

Of course, the official recording of the battle and such things had been different than the truth. But, that didn't mean that the truth was not recorded. Uchiha had an archive of such things. All clan heads of Uchiha since then have known it. Most regretted the decision that the clan had made. Since both Madara and Izumo, their best warriors were dead or presumed dead, Uchiha standards had started to go down. Their clan although, respected among the civilians, was reduced to watchman duty. It stunted their growth. Sharingan was activated during battle stress, but since most of them were working for the new department called as Uchiha police corps, and worked within the village walls, there were far less chances of activating the Dojutsu. This wasn't realized till it was too late. After Hashirama died due to the mortal wounds inflicted by Madara, Tobirama became next Hokage. Mito decided to kill herself when time came and give Konoha some time to prepare for Kyuubi's eventual return. As an Uzumaki, she had larger chakra reserves than most kages and had long life. An Uzumaki lived for around 150 years. Why she feared the eventual return of the Kyuubi was just a guess by others. It did happen. Nine years ago, Kyuubi attacked and was sealed inside Naruto.

She pitied the boy. She had tried to help him on some occasions. But ultimately it was futile. She had seen the blank look in his eyes when she had watched him when he was performing in front of the clan heads and the Hokage. The look in his eyes was so much like the one in her son's.

Her thoughts were later proven wrong. The boy had been planning an attack on Konoha by himself. His attack had proved as much. She was surprised when she got to know what happened. A single man/ boy had fought against several S ranked nin; not only fought, nut also given them a run for their money while killing a few of them. She had almost fainted when she learned that Naruto had somehow managed to summon Kyuubi to fight against the other summons.

The Kyuubi brought her thoughts back to the Uchiha.

Since the attack of Kyuubi, Uchiha were looked with more precaution, and even contempt as only an Uchiha had ever managed to summon the Kyuubi. This is what led to the Uchiha coup and the subsequent massacre.

She thought of the night of the coup and her disturbing realizations. 'If my conclusions are correct, then it explains a lot.' she thought.

As good as Itachi was, even with Mangekyo, he wouldn't have won against all the elders. Some of them had Mangekyo, and some had gone blind with its use; it simply was a well-guarded secret. Thus, Itachi must have had help. From whom, that was the real question.

It was a disturbing thought to believe that she was living with those that had her entire clan killed. The sad fact is that her son had a hand in it.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her daughter.

"Mother, I have the jutsu down that you taught me." Sayuri said as she entered their living room. She looked tattered. She was covered in grime and ashes all over. Her black hair was a mess.

Mikoto was proud of her daughter. Sayuri was growing into a fine kunoichi. Her growth was faster than any genin of her age.

After the massacre, Sayuri had changed. She had grown colder to everyone else. The only person she now opened up to was Mikoto.

"Okay, then go and wash up. I will have food prepared for you." Mikoto told her daughter.

In the Kage tower….

Sarutobi looked out of his window. Konoha had recovered much since Naruto's attack. Bringing other Kage' back had proved effective. Iwa had stopped its moves. Even though Sarutobi, Jiriya and Tsunade had to perform the jutsu repeatedly, no-one but those three knew of it. Impure world resurrection had its limitations. It lasted for 5 hours maximum, depending on the usage. But that was understandable, departed souls are not a part of this world. Two souls of anyone with chunin level chakra capacity or above were necessary sacrifices when performing the jutsu. The first time the jutsu was done was a story in itself.

Flashback….

After performing the jutsu; Sarutobi, and Tsunade watched as both first and second Hokage came to conscious.

With Sarutobi…

"Hiruzen?" Tobirama said.

"You look old." He added.

"Indeed, I have aged." Hiruzen replied.

With Tsunade…

"Hmm, who might you be?" Hashirama asked when he looked at Tsunade.

He was understandably confused at how he was alive.

"Hello grandpa" Tsunade replied. Her eyes started to water as she said this.

When Jiriya finished his set of seals, a skeletal figure rose out of Minato's body.

"This soul cannot be summoned… anyone who tries again shall be devoured." The figure said.

"In turn for this soul to be freed, we offer you more sacrifice, all we ask is for this soul to be freed."

The figure thought for a second then said "I shall let it be free for 5 years, but the summoned time for this soul will be 3 hours maximum. If agreed, I shall let the soul free, and consume the sacrifices that you are offering me. You shall need another set for the resurrection, though. If not agreed, I shall consume **your** soul anyway."

Jiriya didn't think too much over it and agreed.

Once Sarutobi and Tsunade were done speaking, they turned to Jiriya and introduced him with the others.

The next day..

All of them were once more gathered, but this time it was for the last resurrection of the last member. They had to capture two shinobi again, for proper resurrection. Jiriya had gone around the borders that were closer to Iwa. He destroyed a group of chunin and jonin while capturing some.

Now was the time to face the Hokage that would be the angriest at them.

Jiriya performed the seals required. The sacrifices were given. Minato rose out of his tomb, confused yet happy to see his sensei.

"Sensei? Didn't I die?" he asked.

Jiriya nodded. "You did boy."

"Well, you all can't be dead; so how am I back?" Minato asked.

"We used a technique to bring you back to life. Before you start dancing in glee, it's temporary. Every time it's used, we have to make sacrifices to the Shinigami." Jiriya said.

"That is sick, sensei. But what would be so urgent that you would call me back by such means?" Minato asked.

Jiriya proceeded tell Minato everything from what happened after Kyuubi attacked to Naruto's betrayal.

Minato's expressions changed from confused to frowning, then frowning to angry, then angry to indifferent, then again to angry.

After hearing everything, he tried to move out of the room, but found that he couldn't.

He spoke in a low voice "If I could, I would have killed everyone myself. But since I am bound, tell me what you want or release me."

"We understand Minato. But, we had no choice. Our duty first came for the village, then your son. We tried to protect him as much as we could. Please understand that." Jiriya said, not wanting his pupil to be angry with him anymore.

"bull-shit. Sarutobi could have raised him, himself. It would have protected Naruto as well as helped you make him loyal. Sarutobi is the Hokage, and a Hokage definitely has that kind of power." Minato replied.

"I tried that Minato, I really did. But, everyone in the ninja council was too afraid of the power Naruto would bring to a particular clan. They finally decided that Naruto would be left in an orphanage. Hokage' word is law only during wartime. I couldn't do much." Sarutobi Hiruzen said miserably.

Minato heaved a sigh and said "Don't expect me to forgive this village anytime soon."

Flashback ends….

Things had slowly started to calm down from then on. They had used Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama for some battles. It had sent a message to the world. Iwa backed off as soon as the news of Minato being revived reached its ears. Kumo hadn't given any reaction yet. Suna was still an alley and had asked if they needed any help. Kiri was still in a civil war. Minor villages didn't even think of anything. Their trade and other things were working better than they expected. Slowly everything was starting to fall in place. Though, Hayuga were still recovering from their losses. Out of the two hundred Hyuga, only 40 or so lived the through the attack. These numbers may very well have increased if Naruto had killed of the noncombatants and children as well. They were lucky that Naruto hadn't done that.

Another thought that was troubling him was Naruto himself. There had been no info of where Naruto went. There had been some rumors of Shinron coming in Kumo and then vanishing. But, they were not concrete. And despite him being a wanted criminal, Konoha wasn't in any condition to apprehend Naruto or demand him from Kumo. Their condition was severe. Even if Kumo didn't say or do anything, it would be unwise to push its buttons. Even with the apparent image of their Hokages coming to life, Kumo would never bow down.

'Let's not forget, the eight tails is a jinchuriki who has mastered his Bijuu's chakra and is a low kage level shinobi even without it. And the Raikage himself, a border line SS ranked nin marked as S rank in Konoha's bingo books.' Sarutobi thought with a wince. So, in any case, there was no possibility of taking Naruto or Shinron out of Kumo even if he was there.

Some days later with Orochimaru….

The news of Konoha's apparent destruction had reached him a long time ago. He had raged madly in his hidden base.

'I am Orochimaru of the Sanin! How the hell did a boy so young manage to do what I wanted to do for so long?' he had thought back then. He had even tried to find the Kyuubi brat. All his searches had failed him, resulting in even more anger.

After that he had left the boy's matter alone. He had tried to amass enough strength to completely obliterate Konoha. He had even managed to join forces with Iwa. But then he had heard rumors about all the Hokages coming back to life. He had a good idea of what had happened. He had raided Konoha's kinjutsus scroll for knowledge several times when he was in Konoha. He knew of the impure world resurrection. He had gotten idea for his immortality jutsu from it after all.

Unlike most people thought, he wasn't an evil psychopath; he desired knowledge, and he was ready to do anything to gain it. This is why he wanted a body with a Sharingan to use. He could have easily acquired a Sharingan and implanted it into his own body, but the fact remained that only an Uchiha could use it to its fullest. He first had hopes of getting Uchiha Itachi's body as the boy had already become a proficient user of Sharingan. But, before his dream could be realized, he was forced to flee from Konoha by his sensei. And now, now Itachi was an S ranked nin.

The only hopes he had of obtaining the Sharingan was through Sayuri, Itachi's younger sister. His thoughts were interrupted, however.

"Orochimaru of the Sanin, we have a proposal for you." He heard.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He himself was a paranoid one and never let his guard down. This person wasn't alone either as he observed the figures getting closer. They were at least 50 feet away from him.

"kukuku…who is it that wants to die so early?" Orochimaru asked. He could sense the chakra levels of both figures coming at him. They were kage level and near Kage level shinobi. He didn't let his worry show, however.

"We are Akatsuki." The other figure spoke.

He watched as they stepped closer. As they stepped closer he could see their faces and forehead proctors. Both were missing nins from other villages. One was from Takigajure, and the other was from Yugakure.

"Fuck you Kakuzu. Why can't we just cripple this snake man and take him with us? Why do we even need to be diplomatic?" asked the shorter one in a whinny voice.

"Because Hidan, our leader wants him well and alive. If we cripple him, then he will start bitching and I don't want that." came an exasperated reply of the one called Kakuzu.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. These guys were acting like he hadn't even noticed them. He had heard the names as well. Both were S ranked criminals. Kakuzu was a missing nin from Taki for last 6 decades or so. There was not much info on him. All that Orochimaru knew, was the fact that Kakuzu had killed the previous kage of his village. He had thought this man to be dead or on his death bed. But, apparently the man was something akin to an immortal as he didn't look anything over 30. Kakuzu was also the only one assassin who had attacked Shodai and survived.

Kakuzu looked in his prime. And if that were true, then Orochimaru considered himself to be in trouble.

'Someone who has lived that long would not go down easily.' Orochimaru thought.

The other figure identified as Hidan was a shorter one and was holding a red scythe in his left hand. He had a leaner build compared to his partner Kakuzu. Orochimaru didn't have much info on this man other than the fact that this man could not be killed.

"Well then, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Akatsuki is an organization with several S ranked nin. We are offering you a chance to join. You want knowledge. Our leader can certainly sate your thirst; that is if you prove reliable enough." Kakuzu said.

"We will give you three days to think it over." Kakuzu added and both he and Hidan vanished.

"Interesting. A group of S ranked nukenin gathered together. So, either they all share the same goal, or they are brought together by someone even more powerful. Kukuku… Interesting indeed." Orochimaru muttered out loud.

'I shall have to be more careful from here on.' He thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I have nothing to do with its ownership. If I did, he won't have been an idiot.

**A/N:** Hello guys! I am back! It's been a while. My exams are over and hopefully I will be able to write one new chapter every month. I am introducing Mei Terumi in this chap. And the civil war is not yet finished. His meeting back with Yugito is not yet planned; we will see what to do with it.

Approx. ages are as given below…

Naruto: 16yr.

Rookies: 13yr.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: 90yr.

Jiriya: 61yr.

Kakuzu: 131yr.

Hidan: unknown (still haven't decided but I won't make him over 50.)

Others can be calculated from these fellas.

Also, I have a proper name for the Dojutsu as well. It is Tamashogan. It's derived from Japanese Tamashi no me – eyes of the soul.

Names used by ::

Naruto : Tenshin, Shinron

Nina : Moira

On with the Story!

**Chapter: 13**

[One of the bigger time-skips.]

[1 and half year later of Naruto leaving Kumo…]

He ducked, parried, vanished and appeared elsewhere and again followed similar patterns while he added offensive moves in the set. A slash here, followed by an overhead arch with his sword, yet in return he got a cut across his own abdomen that got healed within seconds.

They had been going at it for past two hours. His current teacher had a shit eating grin on his face.

His left eye twitched.

[About three years later]

"Where should we go now?" a girl with bright green eyes curiously asked the teen walking beside her. They were walking through a forest.

She looked to be in her early-mid teens. She had red hair tied in a ponytail while a few loose strands rested on her cheeks. Her figure was perfect for a kunoichi of her apparent age.

"Hmm. I am not sure yet. I was thinking of going back to Kumo, or perhaps take a tour through the elemental nations before going back." The other figure replied. He was around 5ft. 11 inches in height while the girl was just over 5ft. 4 inches. He looked somewhere in his twenties, had a lean built. He wore simple pants with nothing to cover his feet and upper body. His body was muscular, but not overly so. He also had black sunglasses covering his eyes. All in all he looked a fine young shinobi.

"Why not go to Ame? We have never gone there, and the rumors of someone killing the salamander Hanzo may hold some truth in them." The girl again said.

"Going there without any previous knowledge would be stupid, who knows what we may find?" the boy replied.

"And to be honest… I am more concerned about the person who killed Hanzo, if he is killed that is." He added.

"We are still going to destroy Konoha soon, right brother?" the girl asked, sounding almost hopeful.

He smiled to himself. She always reminded him that whatever may come, he would always have her to watch his back. He had trained her since he was 12 and she was just a 4 year old. Even though they looked more mature than their actual age, they were fine with it. Even if he was in his teens and was a sixteen year old, and his sister was just around 8 years old, they had gone through things that not even most adults would have lived through. They didn't just look past their true age; they were mentally grown as well.

"That we will." He answered her question. There was no room for argument about this in his mind. He didn't need to see her face to know that there was a sinister grin present on her face.

They had decided to travel the way back to elemental nations on their feet. They ran, sometimes walked, it gave them time to think over their plans for the future. They were almost through the forest area and could see the deserts of Suna ahead of them. It took them another three hours of slow walk to reach Suna.

Three week later….

He was sitting in the window sill of his rented room in Suna. He and Nina had sold a good amount meat they had brought back from the forest area. They also had a lot of finely crafted Ninja equipment they had gathered from the occasional missing ninja or anyone with a good enough bounty that they had stumbled upon. Being an ex-root, he was well aware of most of the places where he could gather bounties. It had led them having a lot of money gathered. They had been under the false names of Tenshin – him and Moira – Nina.

He was sitting cross-legged in front of Nina as she had been having problems for past two days with bloodlust. He had her meditate and conserve her lust for blood and put it in a corner. They would leave within next few days after getting proper rest. He had seen what happened when she was in such bloodlust clouded haze.

Flashback….

They were in unused parts of forests that were far out of the way of the elemental nations. He had only seen occasional beasts roaming these areas; giant centipedes, snakes and tigers being some of them. They had decided to stay in a cavern like structure. He wanted to meditate and find all secretes of his Dojutsu. There were some things that were easy to find with meditation. Like the voice in his head that came with his evolved Dojutsu. He had come with a proper name for it as well – Tamashogan fitting in his opinion.

But, there were things that he still needed to understand. Tamashogan was still confusing. He had lost the ability to see the chakra network for the ability to see souls in this form. He needed answers. It seemed stupid to lose such a good quality for just seeming souls. It had already been 3 months since they had left Kumo.

"Nina." He called out.

"Yes brother?" she asked as she entered the cavern.

"Stay guard outside. I am going in deeper meditation. I might remain aware of my surroundings, but possibly fail to move. I can't even lend you a clone to help. So, don't let your guard down, okay?" he asked her as much as he told her.

She nodded and went outside.

When he entered his mindscape, he came face to face with Kyuubi.

There were no snarky comments from the demon; it closed its own eyes as it spread its own awareness in the outside world. Naruto again closed his eyes and went into deeper recesses of his mind. He had no idea of what would happen. He closed of his connection with the outer world completely and blacked out in nothingness. After what seemed like a lifetime, he started to feel once more. He still couldn't see, though. He felt like he was floating. He went through what felt like his own chakra mixed with Kyuubi's yokai. It felt, homey. It was comfortable. But he knew that it still wasn't the place where he wanted to be. He kept drifting.

After some time, he came to a halt. There was stillness in his surroundings that he couldn't describe. Everything had suddenly become unmoving. He could still feel his chakra. He tried to move forwards. He couldn't. He pushed against what felt like a wall of liquid silver. He didn't have a single clue how he came to that conclusion. He just did. He tried to force his eyes open. It failed. He was getting desperate. He had come so deep in his mind that he had no idea how to go back. The only possible way was pain from outside. But it won't happen. Nina would not wake him from his meditation with a painful attack on him, nor would Kyuubi. Kyuubi and he had known the risks of getting so deep. Even Kyuubi had no idea of what would happen after going so deeper. Both human and demons were made with different fundamental rules and materials so to speak.

He tried to call forth his chakra. That gave him something to think of, as he felt a shift in the surroundings. The liquid silver wall started to move, he felt trickles of liquid silver run over him. He had no idea of hands or legs. He just felt it. Everything here was based on feelings, it seemed. He tried to gather it in his palms, or what he imagined to be his palms. He pressed it against the liquid wall; the attack that he had gathered simply got absorbed back.

He decided to wait. There was nothing else that he could do. He waited, and waited.

He was still, unmoving as his resolve.

He was still, still as a mountain.

He was still, unmoving as the dead.

He was still, still as nothingness.

And then he came closer to his goal. He was moved. No he didn't move, he was moved. He was enveloped with a cyclone of the moving liquid silver. But, he remained still.

There was a brief flash. Or at least what he considered to be a brief flash. For all he knew, it may have been years.

He had achieved his enlightenment. He knew himself.

His eyes opened and reality crashed back on him.

He was assaulted with memories. Memories of what he felt to be almost a whole month. These were memories that were formed from Kyuubi outstretching his senses to their limits. He felt his weakened body. He had not gotten a single drag of nutrition in his system. He was low on chakra. His body had conserved with extensive use of chakra to keep his body from falling ill. He had felt, felt how Nina's bloodlust had skyrocketed as she saw a horde of tigers coming to attack her and enter the cave when his chakra had suddenly spiked. She had raised a stone pillar and covered the opening of the cave to keep him safe. She had killed all the tigers with a pleasure that he had rarely seen in even the sickest kind of killers.

He felt how she had been dripping with blood, her own and that of the tigers. He felt as those tigers used raw chakra to strengthen their attacks. He felt as Nina brutally killed them. It was a slaughter. Those 13 tigers had been more intelligent than normal tigers that they had faced before. His senses told him how her leg was severed. He felt as she still kept attacking until she killed all of them. She had come back later as she cackled lowly of killing the stupid tigers that dared interfere with her brother's meditation. He felt as she put back her cut-off leg back in place. He felt as she drank the blood of the killed Tigers. He felt as her chakra spiked. He felt and heard the sound of her flesh stitching together, her bones mending back. He felt as her two fingers of the right-hand grew back from the stumps that were left.

Her blood drinking didn't disgust him. He had known that Anko liked to taste blood of her victims. Plus, this was his sister. Whatever she did, it was to keep him safe. He was fine with it as long as she heeded his words and didn't attack associates.

Flashback end….

From there on, he usually let her kill all their enemies and drink their blood as much as she needed it. It helped her keep her fragile sanity together. Her speech became third person and broken if she didn't drink blood every once in a while. The only thing she held onto was him. Change in her conditions helped him identify this state as soon as it came to be. Whenever the time came, he would take a mission as a ninja for hire and take her with him. In these cases he usually took bandit camps, low pay, but enough to keep Nina's blood requirements filled for at least two months. After that, they would simply train and take higher profile bounty hunting missions like B or A ranked ones. They would then test her skills in such missions.

There had been times where he had gotten a chance to truly use one of the powers that his eyes granted.

Flashback….

[7 months after leaving Kumo]

He weaved through the forest like he knew it as the back of his hand. He was being followed by his sister as they both made their way out of the less traveled parts of the world. They had completed last of their missions for the time being. They had collected bounty and were retreating back from the mainland. They were fast enough to give most jonin a run for their money. Though, they took frequent stops. He knew that his sister was young and couldn't keep up with him. It was a game. He had set a target for her. The day she would be able to catch up to his speed, that day he would teach her a new technique.

He knew she wouldn't catch up with him. So, he always ran slower than his actual speed. Every time she caught him, it just made him prouder to see her growing at such an alarming rate. She caught up to his change in speed in about every two weeks when he changed his speed. Just because they were cautious while leaving the mainland, didn't mean that they would not practice. He decided to take a stop as he saw a clearing coming into view. He was soon on alert however, when he smelt blood in the air. They were still at least 25 or so feet away from the clearing itself. He felt his sister also slow down to a halt just a step behind him.

He removed the black sunglasses covering his eyes. His eyes, after his enlightenment had stopped reverting back to their former self. Though, his clones still retained the blue eyes, and could activate the original first state of his Tamashogan. He himself now could see spiritual energy, spirits and the physical energy. It was now a blend of both the first stage and the next in terms of skills. He could turn it off, but his eyes didn't change color or anything. Only the shifting darker patterns stopped their movement.

The removed sunglasses revealed purple glowing orbs with dark shifting patterns. He saw wisps of spiritual energy spread throughout the area. He could see a shift in these energies. They seemed, moving. He had never seen anything like this. It was fascinating to him. Until now he had only seen spiritual energy to be used with physical energy when molded together as chakra. Even if he could now see and feel himself using both energies at a time while using jutsus, he still had difficulty in trying to use any one outside of his body. He looked around to find the strongest source of the energy. He felt it some 30 feet away and 20 or so feet deep in the ground.

He narrowed his eyes. He looked at the area and slowly started to walk ahead. He kept Nina behind his back. What they saw was really confusing. The area had structures akin to bone protruding out of the earth. He sent a clone to try and test what was happening. It hit the bony structure with a punch. They heard the groan as it formed some small cracks. He had his Dojutsu active.

Over the things that he had noticed, he guessed that the spiritual energy was somehow able to destabilize chakra. He went closer followed by Nina. After walking a bit, he got closer to another of those bone things. He punched it with enough force to completely bend steel. Cracks slowly spread through the structure as it broke. He then walked at the source of the power. He decided that he would have to dig up a bit. He told Nina to stay a little away from him as he prepared a wind elemental resengan. He fired it off from atop a tree a few feet away. It blew a hole in the earth as it went almost 10 feet deep in the earth. He could feel the chakra dispersing so he let the power loose. The earth was blown outwards due to the resengan destabilizing. It didn't blow as much as it usually would have though. He prepared another one, and put even less power in it, and rapidly started to fire such small resengans. After firing 6, he stopped and blew a small wind that cleared the dust in the air.

He could make out a humanoid shape covered in cocoon of bones. He slowly went closer to it. He could see the strong concentration of the spiritual energy. Whoever this person was, he was definitely alive. He had to guess that it had been at least a few years. He guessed that this, person or thing was using the spiritual energy it released outwards to gather more. That is why the chakra got destabilized. It sucked out the spiritual energy and the physical energy simply dispersed into earth. He decided to try something different. He told Nina to use her scythe on the surrounding bones. She did so. She giggled as her scythe sliced through the bones with little resistance. He nodded to himself and then used the normal sword that he himself wielded. It barely scratched the bony cocoon, while he had put almost the same amount of power that Nina had. He then used Kyuubi's Yokai to sharpen the blade. He then again attacked. The bony structure that had covered whatever was inside had a clean cut in it.

He decided to use one of his powers that were not supposed to be used unless he found something worth using it on. His eyes could use a summoning to bring back the dead. All he needed was the body, a name that the body had used most of the time in its life and knowledge of its past deeds. It helped in calling forth the spirit. The drawback was, he couldn't use it for more than once in a year, and he could only have three people alive that are brought back by his powers at any given time.

If used more than once in a year, or if there are more than three revived people at any given time, he would lose one eye for each resurrection. That eye would be completely destroyed. That is why he had never used this jutsu before. But there were profits as well. Whoever he brought back was going to have all their memories and skills intact. They would be alive, truly alive. Though, they can't grow past their chakra level that they died at. Also since they themselves would be akin to summons, they would not be able to summon. And, their life would be bound to the summoner. If the summoner died, so would they. They would need to eat food and all that, but won't grow old. Though, they could die as they usually would have.

His decision taken, he cleaved through the things head. He took the bony cover off of the head first. He could easily identify the human features on the head. He inspected his surroundings while he also examined the head. There were shallow breaths coming out of the head as they slowed down. He was able to feel and see the spiritual energy start dispersing. He waited till it was gone.

He didn't need to know about this person to bring him back. He already had a firm grasp on the fading spiritual energy. He channeled an insane amount of chakra through his eyes. The shifting patterns in his eyes dislodged from his eyes making them bleed profusely. The darker shades of purple flew through air as he screamed in pain but couldn't close his eyes. Those shades reached the fading energy that had completely left the body and latched onto it. He saw in fascination and pain as the dark purple color expanded and started to cover the whole body including both the severed head and rest of the body. He felt as the spiritual energy was once more brought back in the body now covered in dark purple color. What felt like an eternity, he saw the purple color again turn into small particles and jumped at him. They lodged back into his eyes. The blood stopped flowing and his eyes that had been clouded with blood for most of the ritual, were now turning back to their normal purple shifting patterns.

He took a few steps back and felt Nina support him. He wordlessly gave her a nod of thank you and kept his eyes trained on the now slightly moving person. The cocoon of bones slowly retracted back into its body while the larger one simply dislodged. It revealed the face of a person barely in 30s. He was built well. Powerful muscles to support his built that made him look like a taijutsu expert. His eyes opened – sharp and alert. He had brown pupil. He slowly stood on his feet. He was around 5'11" almost as tall as Naruto himself.

"Who are you?" he asked as he looked over at both Naruto and Nina.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. And this is my sister Nina." Naruto introduced both Himself and Nina to this almost stranger.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the person, he himself was curious.

"Kameshi Kaguya." the bone users replied.

Flashback ends….

That had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. It turned out that Kameshi was the founder of the Kaguya clan. His spiritual prowess was so great that any jutsu thrown at him simply lost all its chakra when it was 10 feet away from him. He didn't even need to concentrate in doing this. He was just that good.

This man had even fought against Madara Uchiha. Madara had acquired a new set of skills from what he had used against the Shodai and his wife. Unfortunately, most of them were based on Ninjutsu, and thus, ineffective against Kameshi. Kameshi could not nullify yokai, but yokai being used by jinchuriki was fair game. Naruto had learned it the hard way in one of their spars. Due to his skills with nullifying chakra based attacks, and the dead bone pulse bloodline, he was a monster in taijutsu. He also had a good set of earth and lightning jutsus. Even though he couldn't grow in chakra capacity, he was still able to grow in skill. Kameshi's chakra capacity was on par with him so he was more interested in growing in chakra based skills.

His musings were interrupted by Nina saying "Brother, I am hungry."

He smiled at her and said "Well, how about we have some ramen today?"

Ramen was Nina's favorite. She usually preferred pork or beef ramen, while he preferred chicken. He saw her face lit up as she yelled "Yeah! Ramen!"

Some days later…

They were on their way to Kiri. He had decided to take a detour through Kiri before going back in Kumo.

He had sent a few blood clones with less power to go through the elemental nations when they had decided to get back to the main elemental nations. One had been to snow country, another had gone to Kiri, and another one had been to Suna. Suna had been the easiest way to gather information on Konoha. He got the information that Konoha had recovered well after his attack. He also understood that Kiri was still in a state of civil war. From what he had gathered, the current Mizukage of Kiri is a Tyrant and had ordered to kill everyone with bloodlines. He had also heard of a bloodline user in Kiri who was able to use magma release, the ability to spew magma. This was what interested him so much in Kiri.

The one with magma release is a woman named Mei Terumi who is leading one of the bigger factions of the bloodline rebels. He was pretty sure that he could take down the Mizukage, jinchuriki or not. If he offered his help to the rebels, then he could ask for the woman to teach Nina in the use of that bloodline. Despite his best efforts, he didn't have that bloodline, and he was not able to teach Nina how to best use it. He would need a teacher that was well versed in the use of the bloodline. The only valid option he could see was this Mei Terumi woman.

His clone had gathered all the info it could before it had dispelled. Mei Terumi was a red head like Nina and was known as a flirtatious woman. Though, despite her flirting nature and easy going personality, she was a firm leader and a very skilled shinobi. His clone had seen her fight against one of the swordsman of the mist. She was definitely a candidate for the position of the kage if Yagura was killed.

A month later…

"Halt!" he stopped as he heard a male voice.

He looked ahead and saw two men approach him.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one on the right-side demanded.

They were closer to one of the rebel camps. He had chosen to get directly to Mei and see what would come of it. He would give a small demonstration of his power before saying anything. It would simply push his point further. He already had a read of Mei's chakra; it took him time to locate her location. It had been difficult to track her, but the chakra residue that she left after every travel or battle had been enough to lead him towards her.

"We are friends, and would like to meet your leader." He said with a smile.

"You mean our leader knows you?" the other one asked.

"Tell her that Shinron would like to meet her. I am sure that she would know me." Naruto said.

"Wait here." The first guard said as they left to call Mei. He could see another ten or so standing a few feet away around the perimeter of the camp. He was standing almost 20 feet away from the gates. He decided to wait for 2 minutes before directly going inside her office. He waited and when he felt those two minutes pass, he simply vanished with Nina. They appeared inside the office behind Mei who was leaning over her table in thoughts. Everyone got alert as soon as they noticed the two intruders. Mei merely raised her slender arm to stop them from lashing out.

"A wise decision, to not attack us." Naruto said.

Mei turned her chair and faced him, a sly smile playing on her lips. She was wearing a green one piece long dress. She put her right leg over her left and put her right hand over it as a stand and leaned her head on it. She was a well-endowed woman; he had no second thoughts about that. But, unfortunately, her womanly charms would not be effective on her as they would have been on anyone else.

"What does the great Shinron want with me?" She asked.

"Perhaps, we should speak alone? Or at least in presence of your most trusted." Naruto said.

"hmm." She hummed in thought and then signaled everyone to leave.

"But Mei-" A man with an eye-patch tried to say something but was cut off by Mei saying "shut up Aoi, or I'll kill you." It was amusing to see Mei smile so charmingly while giving out a threat. The now identified Aoi gulped and backed off. Then everyone vanished in a water sunshin.

"So then, how can I help you?" she asked.

Naruto walked around her and sat on the chair on the other side of the table. Nina followed him and stood behind him, a small innocent smile visible on her face. He was aware how Mei had tensed up and was following their every move, but her smile never left her face.

"You are stumped with how to take down Yagura himself and the remaining two loyal swordsman. Are you not?" Naruto asked with slight mockery in his voice.

"That we are, but what can be done about it, we don't have someone of your caliber to support us in stopping them." She said without even losing her smile at the small mockery that a foreign rouge ninja was making of her.

"What about a deal then? I will take down Yagura for you. You and your top fighters can fight against other swordsman. The Sanbi will be gone for a few years." Naruto said.

If she was surprised, Mei didn't let it show.

"And, what would you want in return?" She asked as her face lost its smile as she became serious.

"Nothing much, all I want, is for you to teach my sister. She has the magma release bloodline. While I would have taught her myself, my affinities are different and don't match hers. It makes it difficult to teach her the proper ninjutsu. But, rest assured, she is a hardworking student. And she may actually have the high affinity for water resulting in the boil release bloodline; I haven't tested her affinities in several years." Naruto said with a small smile.

"She… has the magma release?" Mei asked in uncertainty. She had long lost hope that there would be anyone else of those bloodlines alive.

Naruto nodded.

"And all you want is for me to teach her to properly use her bloodline or bloodlines whichever may be the case?" she again asked.

"Indeed." Naruto said in amusement. He was asking awfully low for something like taking out a kage level jinchuriki.

"That is far less than what I would have expected." Mei said.

"Well, if you want to, you can give me a hefty amount of sum as well, I wouldn't mind, really." Naruto retorted, knowing that she couldn't spare any money for him.

"Not at all, but it just makes me a bit skeptical is all." Mei said.

"Though, we can give you a contract for higher paying mission from Kiri. That would help both of us, if you would like that is?" she asked.

It was easy for him to see that she was preparing for the future, trying to secure a valuable ally and a source of money. If he accepted, they would easily be able to complete a lot of A and S ranked missions, giving them a good income as well as stability once the rebellion was over.

"Perhaps, but that would be in the future, at least another year or so. If you agree to teach her, then you will start her training from the next week itself. I would personally observe it and see to it that you are actually helpful. If not, we would just leave. I will test her progress every month. At the end of six months, I will decide, if she has grown to my expectations or not." He said.

"And, if she hasn't grown the way you wanted her to?" Mei asked.

"We will leave." Naruto said neutrally.

"But, in that case, all the time and efforts I have put in her would be wasted. And how can I be guaranteed that you will not intentionally give a false result?" She asked, suspiciously.

"You don't have any guarantee. But, you will not be wasting time; I will occasionally spar with you and your best fighters. I will give you pointers that will help you in growing your skills. I am very good with a sword as well; it will be a good exercise for both me and the swordsmen that are with you. Choujiro, the younger of the two is not on par with the others from what I have gathered. I can at least get him in shape to fight with an opponent that is stronger." Naruto put his own argument.

"I can also help that Aoi fellow in using his Bykugan that he keeps hidden." Naruto added.

Mei's eyes widened a little but again were back to their normal size.

"How… how did you know? That is one of the well kept secrets amongst us." Mei asked, curious to know.

"I have my resources. So are we agreed on the terms?" he asked.

"I just have one question." Mei said.

"Ask away." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Your and Nina's abilities, just a gist of it would be enough." Mei said.

"Well, as you might know, I have the Flying thunder god technique. I also have some other speed based techniques. I am good in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. My specialty is wind and fire based jutsus. I am average in genjutsu. I am also the jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune. I usually don't use that power. The only time that I used that power is when I had to battle against four S ranked ninja and their summons. I am a seal master, and found a way to summon Kyuubi out. It is like normal summons, when I am in a real tight spot, I can use the summons and call Kyuubi. Though, the chakra requirement for that is higher than a normal boss summon. But, I can easily manage that as my chakra level is at-least a few times higher than most kages. Would that be enough, for your curiosity?" he said.

He mostly told her what had been mentioned in the bingo book. He told her that he was average in genjutsu, while he was actually good and was immune to most genjutsu. He also didn't detail anything that was not freely available knowledge. He kept his Tamashogan and nullifying seal and other abilities secrete.

She nodded. And he continued.

"As for Nina, she is a true immortal. You can't kill her even by separating her head from rest of her body. And she likely has the same bloodlines as you." He said.

"She also needs to drink blood, which also means that her bloodlust is unusually high." He added after a pause.

Again he kept other things like her chakra potency secrete. There wasn't much else. He had to tell about Nina's need to drink blood, as that might come out during one of the spars.

"Drink…blood?" Mei said, skeptical to think that an innocent looking girl like Nina would drink blood.

"You needn't worry; it is the side-effect of being immortal. She won't die without drinking blood, but her hold on her sanity gets loose until she massacres someplace." He told her.

"Okayy. I think we will have you. But, I will need to keep an eye on you. I hope you understand that." She said.

"Sure. Though, you didn't need to bother with it yourself." He said in amusement as he rose from his seat.

"If our deal actually works out, you will be the most important part in the final attack. You will be made privy to most secretes regarding our hiding bases and the things like that. If you ever betray us, I will kill both of you." Mei said with a sweet smile on her face.

Naruto's face immediately lost its amusement. He was standing next to her in an instant and had caught her neck in his grip. He caught both of her hands in his other hand and slammed her on the desk. "Do. Not. Threaten. Us. Understood, dear? I do not take to threats kindly. Konoha is an example of what I do to threats. I am not your subordinate to take your threats." He warned her with a sickly sweet smile. She nodded in surprise and fear, unnerved by him. The KI he had released had paralyzed her. But since there was no-one running inside, she had to guess that it was concentrated completely on her.

He suddenly released her and was standing back in his previous position. "As long as we understand each other, we will get along well with each other." He said with a smile.

They heard a noise coming from Nina's direction. "Ah, I think I am hungry." She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I have nothing to do with its ownership.

**A/N: **So sorry guys, I know it has been a long time since the last update. But I have been busy with my college and home problems. Anyway, here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy!

**A/N 2:- **Let's see, I'll make the basic powers of the Dojutsu known.

**Bykugan:** 359 degree vision, can see chakra network and flow of chakra (advanced users), clarity in vision, can zoom in on target (advanced users).

-Activates when user forces chakra to their eyes. Every Hyuga by blood has been able to activate the Dojutsu.

Descended from ?

**Sharingan (three tomoes):** sharp vision (can see clearly in a longer range.), motion prediction, eidetic memory (when it's active)

- Activates due to battle stress (life threatening situations).

===Descended from a demon.

**Mangekyo Sharingan:** everything that Sharingan can do, just on a higher level, and 3 attacks 1st is Tsukuyomi; 2nd is Ameterasu and the last is Susanoo. Then there is blindness due to its use. {Powers can be slightly different for each user, but their basic will be same.}

- Activates due to feeling of remorse, emptiness, and strong feeling of loss.

**Advanced Mangekyo Sharingan: **Cured the blindness. New power – Kamui

- I'll leave you with one clue; changing a Mangekyo eye with other Mangekyo only negates the blindness, doesn't make it EMS.

**Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (EMS):** Obviously all the powers that Advanced Mangekyo has. Not yet decided on what else I can add. I have decided to make it powerful enough to stand in league of Rinnegan and Tamashogan. And yes, there are changes to it that are going to be awesome!

- Abilities other than Mangekyo ?

- awakens when enlightened by madness.

**Rinnegan starter:** well, let's see. Ability to learn all elements. Passive ability to understand things easily (for example, a Sharingan can copy, but gives no understanding of inner workings of jutsus, while Rinnegan gives understanding and makes it easier to master jutsus).

- Activates due to bearing constant pain.

===Descended from ?

**Rinnegan intermediate: **Rinnegan starter plus control over gravity, increased ability to learn faster and understand better…

**Rinnegan final:** Six paths of pain, connection with life and death, understanding increased even further.

- awakens when enlightened by pain.

**Shakugan: **minor predictive abilities, can see chakra network, understanding (less potent than Rinnegan).

- Activates with feelings of betrayal.

===Descended from an Angle.

**Tamashogan:** What Shakugan can do but on a higher level (the predictive ability is inferior to MS), can see souls, can see how both spiritual and physical energies are molded together to form chakra when people use jutsu. These are only the abilities that I have decided. I might add things later.

- Activates due to fostering hate till you completely loose into it.

**Tamashogan final: **Can revive (T&C apply). Hehe couldn't help that.

- awakens when enlightened by rage.

**Also,** these things will be updated as I find something interesting to add to them.

Age:::

Naruto: actual - 16yr. looks – 20yr.

Rookies: actual - 13yr.

Sarutobi Hiruzen: 90yr.

Jiriya: 61yr.

Kakuzu: actual - 131yr. looks – 30yr.

Hidan: unknown (still haven't decided but I won't make him over 50.)

**Chapter: 14**

Naruto stifled a yawn as he awoke from his sleep. It had been two weeks since he came in the rebel camp. Mei had started training Nina. The first thing Mei checked was Nina's chakra affinity. It resulted as he had hoped. She had water, earth, and fire. He had to guess that it awakened when faced with constant chakra laced mist in Kiri, or when they came in contact with an active user of the bloodline i.e. Mei.

He was impressed with the busty kage's use of the bloodlines. She was able to use both her bloodlines very effectively and effortlessly. She had even created a new type, poison release. She was able to release poisonous mist that was acidic and ate away at her opponent. She was good with Taijutsu as well, but was more of a ranged fighter. Her genjutsu skills were not great but she was able to break out of most of them.

It was time that he had a spar with her and the two swordsmen. He got ready for the day. After having a relaxing bath, he decided to not wear anything on his upper body, as it usually got torn when fighting against sword users. He wore simple brown pants. He knew that most of the fighters of their caliber usually could read an opponent's moves by their muscle movements. He wanted to see their reaction time.

"Ready brother?" he heard Nina speak from the door way.

He winked at her and said "what do you think?"

He put on his glasses and a lower face mask to cover his face to keep his identity secrete. Only a few people knew of his and Nina's identity, and he intended to keep it that way. Nina bounced excitedly as they exited. Soon enough, they were in the small arena. He saw both Aoi and Chojuro waiting alongside Mei. The busty kage was wearing a rather simple kimono compared to her usual rather revealing clothing. It was a single piece light green kimono with long sleeves meant to hide her muscle movements and hand signs, and she had a simple metallic chain around her waist to hold it tightly.

Mei gave a coy smile as she said "Well, you certainly impress me." and looked up and down at him, as if he was a piece of meat. He heard small snickers from around them.

There were a few people on sidelines watching them. He merely raised a brow and that was the only reaction he gave.

"Shall we start?" he asked, showing boredom.

Nina stayed behind as they walked to the center of the arena. Naruto stayed a few feet behind them.

They stood opposing him and started to spread apart to surround him.

Wanting to test their reflexes, he started with offence. He rushed at Aoi as the man took his sword out of its sheath. He weaved in and out of Aoi's attacks. Soon he was fighting all three of them together. Choujiro and Aoi had good teamwork. Each tried to cover other's openings as much as they could while still keeping the offence. Mei was doing the role of support from range. He decided to take it up a notch. His speed suddenly doubled and the power behind his blows increased as well. This sudden boost was enough for him to catch them off balance. Mei used quick thinking and threw her poisonous mist at him. He used wind manipulation and threw the mist back at her. …

They fought like that for a while as he tested all of them. He signaled stopping of the match after an hour or so.

"You are all good, I must say. Choujiro is around a high B class Ninja on average, and borderline high A in swordfight. Aoi is around high A in average with borderline S ranked in swordsmanship, I am sure that Bykugan also helps. While you Mei, have around mid to high S ranked ninjutsu. Your taijutsu is around mid to high A, and your genjutsu is average." He said giving them their assessment.

"Really? I know my taijutsu is not up to par, but I thought I was good enough for a low to mid S rank." Mei replied with a pout. All of them except him were panting while his own breathing had barely gotten faster.

"Don't worry, train my sister to my expectations, and I shall help you reach a higher level of power." He told her. In his two weeks stay here, he had found that Mei was a passionate girl with a high expectation of herself. Most of the people in rebellion were here to get rid of Yagura. Mei was once a student of Aoi. From them he learned that Yagura was once a peace loving Kage. But somewhere, somehow, he changed. He issued bloodline purge. It was out of the blue, a lot of people were killed in this.

It had taken Mei 5 years just to gather everyone and gain their trust. Of - course, there were several different factions with every faction wanting Yagura dead more than anything else. Thus the point of who would be the fifth Mizukage would arise once Yagura was done with. He taking out Yagura and siding with Mei would resolve that issue.

[A year later]

"Everything is set. We will leave in next 15 minutes." He heard Mei speak from the door way. He nodded and replied "I shall be down before we head out."

"You will have to be careful. We don't have any real idea of Yagura's strength. This is our one and only chance." She said with some concern of the events that would soon occur. "Do not fret Mei. The end result will be what you asked for." He again replied. His eyes were closed and he was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Mei sighed and vanished in a water sunshin.

15 minutes later….

Everyone from the rebellion factions was gathered near the borders of central and Main Island of village hidden in the mist. Everyone had their orders. Nina and he vanished as figures hidden in shadows started to move across the streets of the island. He kept doing sunshin as he finally reached near the kage tower. No one had noticed him, but he could already hear the explosions rocking the island and feel the mist shinobi scurrying out to take care of the rebels. It was night time and visibility due to the mist was far low. It didn't hamper him though. He went inside as he let Nina on the second floor to attract attention. He made his way to the third floor while keeping himself completely alert of his surroundings. He killed a few on his way without making a single stop. He blasted the door to the Kage's office and entered. He saw a wall of water drop down as it revealed Yagura standing behind it.

Yagura narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. "Interesting, the rumors were true after all. The rebels seem to have gotten you on their side." He muttered. Naruto didn't bother with a reply.

Yagura moved his staff in an arc and slammed it on the ground. Spider-webs started to spread through the floor. Yagura quickly jumped out of the building and landed in the open space surrounding the kage tower. Naruto didn't take long to follow him. As soon as Naruto jumped out of the building, a water dragon shot his way. He quickly created an earth dragon from the rubble falling of the tower and sent it against the water dragon. As the mass of the two collided, both dragons dropped down on the ground below him and he landed on the rubble they created. As soon as he landed though, he had to start dodging the earth spikes that suddenly started to sprout from the ground beneath the rubble. Naruto started to build chakra in his hands and legs. He then started to move his hands and legs as one would move a sword. Sharp blades of wind started to blast out of his fingers. Yagura saw the distortion in the air and started to dodge and block with earth walls. He tried to send water spears but they were rendered useless before they even got closer to Naruto.

Seeing that he was outclassed in speed and raw power, Yagura decided to bring his trump card out as he had no other choice and summoned his Bijuu's power. His body started to take on a bluish hue and suddenly yokai blasted out of his body. Dark skies formed overhead and it started to rain. The very air was starting to tingle with Sanbii's yokai. The earth beneath Yagura was cracking and burning. Yagura's staff turned light bluish. It had an unearthly blue glow surrounding it. Yagura sprouted a tail made of yokai and lashed out at him. The transformation barely took a second and Yagura was upon him. Naruto sped up and matched Yagura's new speed. Yagura's blows were harder and faster. Yet they were not a match to his. Deciding to end it, he gathered chakra in his right hand and condensed it. Seeing the buildup of chakra, Yagura released all the power of his bijuu.

A form resembling a turtle with three tails surrounded him. The turtle opened its mouth and a torrent of highly pressurized water sped at him. Naruto activated his lightning armor and appeared above the demonic form of the jinchuriki and fired off his compressed resengan. The resengan burned through the yokai cloak, but could not reach the jinchuriki as the yokai fought back. This caused a small explosion to rock the turtle's body. The jinchuriki roared at Naruto and corrosive steam started to leak out of its skin. Seeing this, Naruto released a highly potent beam of lightning at the water demon. The beam connected and the form of the jinchuriki roared in pain.

Taking advantage of Yagura's distracted state, Naruto fired off a beam of lightning above the sanbii's gigantic form. In response, the skies rumbled and a beam of pure lightning came crashing down onto the Sanbi. The demonic power retreated back into the Sanbi's jinchuriki as the lightning did hurt him and mad him loose focus. Not letting go of the attack, Naruto created 9 clones and they left him to prepare a seal surrounding Yagura. Naruto kept pelting Yagura with electrical discharges to keep him occupied. Meanwhile, the clones had formed a nine pointed star shape with Yagura in it. They then continued on drawing the sealing array from their positions. Yagura seeing this tried to get out of the place with a replacement jutsu, but he could not. Naruto had put a seal on Yagura during their initial battle that would disable Yagura from switching once the seal was activated. It didn't take his clones long to finish the sequence and slam their hands on the ground. The earth beneath them shook and Yagura started to scream.

Naruto started to release Kyuubi's power for the first time since he arrived in Kiri. The space around Yagura distorted as the jinchuriki seal on him started to glow and pulse with reddish yokai of Kyuubi. In a flash, Yagura's left shoulder tore itself off of his body and the seal holding the Sanbi was broken. Yagura dropped lifelessly on the floor as a flood of yokai blasted out of his body. Everyone doing the battle stopped. Those of the older generation knew what had happened. The KI produced by Yagura till now had been nothing compared to the immense pressure most were feeling now. They knew it had to be a real bijuu, one free of its restrains. They shuddered as they remembered the past when their seniors had fought and lost to this behemoth. Last time it had taken everything in their power to barely seal it. And now, now it seemed free once more. Free to wreak havoc as it had done before.

A terrifying shriek resonated through the entire land. Many of the younger and weaker fighters and civilians fell unconscious. Many of the civilians died of pure heart attack in their shielded barracks. The Sanbi shrieked "I shall return!" and then suddenly all the KI and pressure in the air vanished as the Sanbi was sucked into an abyssal portal beneath it and the portal closed. No one had any idea of what exactly happened. Those who were still conscious looked around them. Bodies littered the battlefield. Homes were destroyed. Supporters of Yagura's reign knew that they had lost as there was no trace of Sanbi's presence. They also knew that Yagura had been killed as they had felt the real Sanbi.

Seeing that they had already lost, they dropped their weapons in surrender. Mei and some of her allies had been close to his fight with Yagura. They had seen what he had done to Sanbi. Though, they still had no idea of what exactly happened. Many of them were looking at him with fear and awe. Mei shunshined near him and surveyed their surroundings.

"Mei-san, I have an urgent matter to attend to. I am certain; you can take care of things from here on. Look out for Nina while I am gone, will you?" he asked.

"Certainly, Naruto-san." Mei replied as she was still taking in the fact that the civil war was over.

With that he vanished.

He appeared a few miles or so away from the center of the fight and got into the forest surrounding the area. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. How can I help you today… Itachi-san and Hebi-san?" Naruto asked.

There was silence for a while, and then finally two figures appeared 100 or so meters ahead of him. Naruto tilted his head and said "Your friends needn't worry about me either." Two more figures came into view on opposing sides of Itachi. He could clearly see them, so could they see him. He tilted his head and again asked with a smile "my, my. Four highly dangerous ninja together, what an odd site. Anyhow, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Nothing at all, Naruto-kun. We were barely passing." Orochimaru replied with a creepy smile.

"Oh, and here I was hoping to hear something exciting. But anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the show that I put up for you?" Naruto replied. Making it known that he had known of their presence for a long time.

"Indeed. That was spectacular. Though, I do have some questions, if you won't mind?" Itachi asked.

"Oh, go ahead. Ask away." Naruto replied with a smile.

"What happened to the Sanbi? I saw the abyssal portal beneath it. What was it, exactly?" Itachi asked.

"Did you like it? It is my original creation. I can send even a bijuu back into hell." Naruto said with a smile.

"How has life been as missing nins for you anyway? I am certain; you must see many spectacular and interesting things every ones in a while. I sure am enjoying it." He questioned.

"It has been most interesting indeed. But how did you manage it? Last I heard, only the wielder of the mythical Rinnegan can do that." Orochimaru asked.

"Come now, our world is full of mysteries. Do you really believe that only the Dojutsu are capable of such feats? The Shodai was capable of suppressing a bijuu, and he had no Dojutsu, did he?" Naruto retorted.

"Beyond that, you have a man amidst you who likely is capable of such feats. Kakuzu of Taki, a wise and… an old man. A man who not only survived through clan wars, but also the three great wars. An immortal that loves money and has lord knows how much of it. But, why do you even collect so much when you don't even need it?" Naruto asked.

"People die, money doesn't. It's as simple as that." Kakuzu replied with a shrug.

"I would love to clash blades with you, but perhaps some time later." The last figure spoke, its fanged grin visible.

"I would be delighted to, the current swordsman that I have faced aren't really that great. Then again, you were different, the monster of Kiri – Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of Sameheda - the chakra eating monster sword." Naruto replied.

"We must part ways now. I am getting late." Kakuzu said as he shunshined out of the area.

"So should we." Rest of the shinobi replied and vanished. Naruto waited for some time alone in the silence.

"Don't you have somewhere to be at Ninja-san under the ground?" Naruto said with a smile and felt the presence leave.

He then narrowed his eyes and in a puff of smoke, 3 clones appeared and vanished in the next instant. He appeared in front of a woman hiding in tree lines. With a touch of his finger she was paralyzed and he gently carried her down. His clones had also brought three other figures, unconscious and bound. He put the woman down and released her of paralysis. She let out a gasp as she understood the dire situation she was in. her team was bound, and unconscious. She was at the mercy of Konoha's greatest enemy. She couldn't act; her daughter's life was on the line.

"Be at ease Mikoto-san. I have a debt to repay you. Now, do you wish your daughter to be awake while I tell you what I must?" he asked.

Mikoto shocked, could only nod. He awoke Sayuri. Sayuri backed away as she noticed him. She noticed Mikoto and got close to her and took her fighting stance. Mikoto put her hand on Sayuri's shoulder and motioned her to drop her stance. Reluctantly but surely, she did so.

Naruto touched his left shoulder blade and saw them stiffen. In a puff of smoke, a scroll appeared in his hands. He handed it to Mikoto. "This is the reason for your clan's demise. I am certain that you were already aware of it. It is a copy of Hokage's personally given missions. Look for the seventh mission." He waited for her to finish reading. Mikoto opened the scroll and read through some of the missions and then read the one she was instructed to. She took a calming breath as she had just had her worst fears confirmed.

"I… I had hoped it wasn't like this… but I feared it would be. What I don't understand is your reason for helping me?" Mikoto asked with a calmness that belied her emotions.

"I remember you, and I remember what you did for me. If you need help, call me." he said as he handed her a kunai marked with his hirashini seal and vanished.

"What was all that about mother? What did he mean, please explain it to me. I don't want to lose you too." Sayuri asked.

"I shall tell you once we are behind the safety of our mansion." Mikoto replied and pocketed the kunai.

"Now, I shall tell you and your team to go home, you will immediately do so." After giving the mission report, I shall come home and explain things to you, understood?" Mikoto asked. Sayuri nodded in understanding of the urgency in Mikoto's voice.

3 days later, in Konoha….

"Reporting mission success, Hokage-sama." Mikoto said as she stood in front of the Third Hokage. Sarutobi was sitting with Jiriya and Tsunade on his either side.

"Please tell us what you found." Sarutobi asked in a kind tone.

"It's positive, Hokage-sama. Shinron was in Kiri. We didn't get to find much, though." She replied.

"Why, couldn't you find more?" Jiriya asked.

"He confronted us, Jiriya-san." Mikoto said with a blank look. All three sitting widened their eyes. Mikoto again composed herself. "He was conversing with another four S-ranked ninjas." This had the others stiffen and clenching fists. "They didn't discuss anything important; it was more to do with who these people were that shocked me to the bones." "One of them was Hoshigaki Kisame – the monster of the mist. Another was a man named Kakuzu, apparently an immortal as Naruto said the man had lived since the day of the clan wars… But the last two, they were our own missing nin, and the only two with an S-rank. Orochimaru of the Sanin and … Uchiha Itachi." Mikoto took a pause and waited for others to react.

"What else can you tell us Mikoto?" Tsunade asked.

"It was too coincidental to be not an arranged meeting. The time that it all occurred was too good to be a coincident. When it all happened, Shinron was facing against the Mizukage, or I should say, former Mizukage. He killed Yagura. At that time, the four others were a mile or so away. I was closer to others and was trying my best to hide. I fear what actually happened. It looked like a show of strength as Shinron didn't use Kyuubi's power till the very end, and when he did, I felt the presence of a free bijuu, not the Kyuubi, no. It was that of the Sanbi. Then in a few moments, the Sanbi was gone, vanished into thin air. When Orochimaru asked Shinron about it, Shinron said that he sent the Sanbi back to hell. Once the others had gone, he confronted me. He threw my bound and unconscious team at my feet and gave me a message… he said 'I thought my punishment of Konoha would be enough, but apparently, all this time Konoha had been hiding its power. All the previous kages coming back to life is a proof of that. But, this time I shall come prepared. Soon I will come, and when I do… unlike my previous gift, this time there will be nothing but ashes left. Bringing the fourth of all people… take my message and BEGONE!'" Mikoto told and once more took a deep breath.

"With his words alone, he banished us miles away out of Mizu-no-kuni." Mikoto added the final part.

"Is that all, Mikoto-san?" Sarutobi asked. Mikoto simply gave a nod.

"You may retire for the day then." Sarutobi said as he dismissed her. Mikoto shunshined in the Uchiha manor and started to activate all the sealing arrays.

To keep the front of all previous Kages still living, Minato had officially resigned as the current Hokage and joined the active duty. The previous kages had to publically declare that they had already led the village once; the time now was not theirs to lead.

Once done with activating all the barrier and privacy seals within the manor, Mikoto took a seat in front of Sayuri on her bed.

"Where to begin." Mikoto said with a sigh. "Take a seat as I briefly explain things to you." she told Sayuri. Once Sayuri was seated, Mikoto took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Kushina Uzumaki was my team mate and best friend. She and the fourth Hokage had a son. As everybody now knows, it is Naruto. I was named as his godmother while Kushina would have been yours, had she lived." Mikoto told Sayuri. Sayuri widened her eyes as she was told about this for the first time in her life.

Mikoto continued "Naruto's godfather was Jiriya of the Sanin. After Kyuubi's attack, Jiriya gave preference to his other duties to the village and said no to taking care of a kid. Naruto's heritage was hidden and only a select few knew. When I tried to gain custody, I was denied as others didn't want Uchiha to have Kyuubi's power in their clan." Mikoto spoke this with bitterness. She continued with narrowed eyes.

"Since the Hokage himself had ordered his identity to be hidden, I couldn't gain custody as his godmother. And custody of Kyuubi jinchuriki to an Uchiha was out of the question. But as his godmother, I had to help him however I could. And so I did. Not anything major, no. just helped him with simple things. I caught him a few times while he was about to get beaten by the villagers. I took him to safety. Sometimes I would bring him food too. But in all this, I made sure to keep my identity hidden. But he somehow found me out, it would seem." She said with a fond yet sad smile.

"Why keep it hidden, though?" Sayuri asked.

"No one was supposed to be in contact with him, especially those from a clan. Plus it was also done to keep his linage secrete. As the only son of the fourth Hokage, he had more than enough enemies. It was going as good as it could till his 6th birthday. On his sixth birthday, he was taken to be turned into a weapon. I was heartbroken. I couldn't do anything." She replied. A single tear trickled down her left eye.

"When I first saw him after his training had started, he looked like a drone. He spoke as if every response was programmed into him. That crushed any hope I had for saving him. I never saw him again… till yesterday." She said and sighed.

A soft smile played on her lips as she said "I am glad though. Glad that I was wrong. He endured it all, and made Konoha pay. He is, in truth, an epitome of what a shinobi should be. He deceived us all. He gathered strength and bid his time to strike. He trained under our noses and we knew no better. Despite all my attempts to keep my identity a secret, he still found it out, and I am glad he did, or else we would be dead right now."

With a weary sigh, she began the dreaded part of this conversation "Our clan had been deceived by the Shodai. We were offered to lead the protection task force of the village. Our clan betrayed its leader, Madara. Soon we saw the real reason of such an important task; we Uchiha activate our bloodline under battle stress and it grows in life and death situations. How many possible situations can you imagine us facing within the village that will ever help us activate our bloodline? Very few and far in-between." Mikoto said.

"Kyuubi was, for the first time, controlled by Madara. And when the Kyuubi again came here all those years ago; our clan was the prime suspect. We were being alienated from rest of the village. Finally, fed up of it all, our clan planned a coup." Sayuri widened her eyes as she had not known of this tidbit of information. "Itachi was supposed to be on our side. But… he wasn't. He took this information to the Hokage, who later ordered the extermination of our entire clan. Itachi took it and killed all… except us. He could not kill his mother or little sister that he dearly loved, or so I gather. The Hokage allowed this, because he had to ensure that the Uchiha clan still lived, and contributed to the village. He expects us to help restore the Uchiha clan. Of-course, us restoring the clan is left unsaid." Mikoto said with narrowed and angry eyes.

Mikoto observed her daughter, and saw the changes in her facial expressions. A long moment of silence passed between mother and daughter. Finally Sayuri spoke.

"At the end… It was Itachi who killed our clan. Even beyond that, he left us alive to be used as a breeding machine. How did he even put the village above his clan! He was the clan heir! He was admired by everyone. And what did he do? He backstabbed us! He backstabbed us for a village that would use his mother and sister as a breeding stock!" Sayuri was starting to cry in anguish as she clenched her fists and was taking deep breaths to calm herself. Mikoto hugged Sayuri and started to console her.

Mikoto's hold on Sayuri tightened as memories of her own losses came to forefront of her mind. She remembered her friends from her clan, her husband, her blood sister that died in the Kyuubi attack, and her best friend and sister in all but blood – Kushina. She vividly remembered their lifeless and bloodied bodies, their soulless eyes. She wondered, if some of those dead had lived, would the present be any different. She felt guilty for not knowing the answer. She felt guilty and self-loathing for not being able to save any of them. She too started to cry as all the suppressed memories resurfaced. All the bottled up emotions struck her at once. She had not wanted to deal with these emotions. She had always found things to keep her busy. But now, there was no running away. Blood started to drip from her eyes instead of tears. A sharp pain entered her eyes but she did not notice. Neither did she notice when her pupil morphed into three tomoes and then into a new pattern. It looked like a circular disc with three straight lines going outwards.

When Sayuri felt her war hardened mother start crying, her own tears started to fall anew. Everything that she had tried to forget by training day in and day out, all of it came crashing down at once. She remembered her clan members, the children she used to play with in her clan. She then remembered the illusionary world that Itachi put her in and then mentally tortured. He had shown her images of how he killed all her friends, how he killed their father. Then she recalled her mother's words. All this bloodshed, killing off his own family, for a village that had always deceived and used them as disposable tools. For a village that has always seen them with suspicion in their heart.

At that moment she felt she had truly lost her big brother, a person she had admired over any other. She had only felt anger and resentment for her brother till now, but now she felt at loss. Her brother that loved her dearly was no more. All that remained is a tool that Konoha used as it needed. She cried and cried. Her eyes started to drip blood as her mother's had done. She didn't notice her eyes change as her pupil morphed into three tomoes and then evolved. The three tomoes connected together and formed a Y shape with two of the three being inwardly curled from the tips.


End file.
